If I say I love you from Modla's Inc
by Lecholls
Summary: Se situe après le mariage Naley du 323. Ecrite avant la saison 4 donc elle n'a pas eu lieu ici, ni les suivantes
1. Nouvelle donne

3 mois après le mariage de Nathan et Haley....

*************  
AU PETIT MATIN. CHEZ LUCAS.  
Lucas - A ce rythme là, tu ne verras plus tes pieds dans quelques semaines…  
Karen - Lucaaas ! Comment oses-tu te moquer de ta mère !!!  
Lucas - (sourit gentiment) J'y vais.. ma bientôt baleine de maman…  
Karen - Je vois que finalement, tu tiens bien de ton géniteur…  
Lucas - Maman ?  
Karen - …  
Lucas - Tu es magnifique..  
CHEZ BROOKE.  
Brooke - A ce soir !  
???? - Attends Brooke !!!! Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir du….  
Brooke - S'il te plait, pas encore... Pas maintenant… Lucas m'attend je dois y aller. Je dois préparer le bal de promo qui a lieu dans 1 mois, et aussi… enfin… J'ai des choses à faire.. A ce soir maman !  
CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY.  
Haley - MAIS OU EST CE FOUTU PAPIER DE STANFORD ?!!?? NATHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!  
Nathan - (à peine réveillé) Pfffoouaaaah ! Haley, je sais que tu as de la voix et que tu sais t'en servir. Mais par pitié, évite de faire ta Chris Keller au petit matin….  
Haley - (regard fortement réprobateur)  
VOITURE DE PEYTON.  
(radio)  
I know she said it's alright  
But you can make it up next time  
I know she knows it's not right  
There ain't no use in lying

***************  
La routine à Tree Hill... Voilà plus de 3 mois déjà que Nathan et Haley avaient renouvelé leurs vœux. Voilà 3 mois que Brooke ne parlait plus à Peyton. Voilà 95 jours que Peyton comptait chaque 24 heures supplémentaires où elle pensait avoir perdu un petit bout d'elle. Voilà 3 mois que Rachel…  
Tant de choses avaient changé. Et tout paraissait cependant si.. normal… Si quotidien et routinier. Comme à chaque événement qui avait bouleversé Tree Hill, tout reprenait son cours inévitablement. The show must goes on…  
Peyton avait changé. Même si elle paraissait si 'normale'. Elle savait elle-même qu'elle avait dépassé quelquechose. Que Lucas, la mort d'Ellie, ces embrouilles avec Brooke, Jake, la fusillade et même Pete lui avaient permis aujourd'hui de ne plus se sentir aussi mal et bas qu'elle avait pu l'être auparavant. Plus que jamais solitaire ; mais plus que jamais, elle ne se sentait pas seule sur sa planète…

******************  
EXTERIEUR LYCEE.  
Nathan — Le bonjour P. Sawyer !  
Peyton - Heeey homme soumis ! Je vois à ta tête que tu es contrarié… Tu sais le divorce est une solution minable.. Mais une solution tout de même..  
Haley apparût juste derrière Nathan.  
Haley - Ha ha ha… Je vois que ton humour méchant n'est pas mort avec ton amitié avec Brooke.  
Peyton - (faussement choquée et amusée) Ooooh bien joué Hales… Je vois que le mariage rend définitivement les gens aigris.. Ce qui m'exclut d'office d'y passer un jour, je suis déjà aigrie pour deux…  
Lucas arriva à ce moment là avec Brooke. Ils descendaient de voiture. Et comme chaque matin, Peyton glissa vers eux un regard, et trouva un moyen de s'éclipser rapidement de leur champ de vision.  
Peyton - Houlà ! 22 ! Je ne voudrais pas commencer les hostilités maintenant. Ma langue de vipère n'est pas affûtée…  
Haley - Tu sais Peyton…  
Peyton - Oui merci Haley, mais parler à Lucas ? Non. Etre gentille avec Brooke ? Non plus…  
Nathan - Aheum… Tu passes chez nous ce soir ? Pizza et film…  
Peyton - Si je choisis le film… A plus !  
Lucas et Brooke arrivèrent à hauteur de Nathan et Haley.  
Brooke - Regardez-nous. La future plus grande fashionista, les Scotts Bros et notre rock star… Enfin.. rock star déchue… (réfléchit) Vous remarquez cette constante qu'ont les hommes de briser les carrières de leurs femmes ? Je crois que c'est une histoire de gènes et d'hormones… La fierté vient directement de la testostérone d'après…  
Lucas - (toussote) Merci pour cette brillante intervention !!!  
Brooke - Amour.. Il va falloir t'y faire.. Mais quand je serai directrice de ma ligne de vêtements à NYC, pas question de parlotter uniquement des tes feuilles de papier et de ta machine à écrire…  
Nathan - Brooke… Ton flot de parole, c'est trop pour moi le matin.. Entre toi et Pey…  
Brooke - (regard furibard) …………  
Lucas - (regard fuyant)………  
Haley - (regard gêné) On va en cours ?

******************  
DEVANT LE CASIER DE NATHAN.  
Nathan - C'est vraiment insupportable.  
Haley - Ce cours d'histoire ? Tu plaisantes Nathan ? La guerre de Sécession est une des plus intéressantes parties de notre histoire… En plus…  
Nathan - Haley, on t'a trouvé un nouvel élève à tutorer c'est pas suffisant ? Non je parlais de Lucas, Brooke, Peyton… Toujours se sentir au milieu. Je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne nous a demandé de faire un choix, mais bonjour la crise d'angoisse tous les matins.  
Haley - Ce sont des grandes personnes ; à eux de faire leurs choix..  
Nathan - Mais tu ne trouves pas embêtant de mentir à Lucas…  
Haley - Mentir ?  
Nathan - Oui.. Sur les sentiments de Peyton…  
Haley - Tu sais il est fou de Brooke….  
Nathan - Oui mais les Scotts ont toujours eu quelquechose de spécial avec Peyton Sawyer.  
Haley - (frappe Nathan) Vivement mon départ pour Stanford qu'on soit séparés !

DANS LES COULOIRS EXTERIEURS.  
Peyton - Mouth ! Hey ! Je te paye un verre. Enfin… un jus d'orange ?  
Mouth - Hello Peyton ! Va pour une canette…  
Peyton - Comment va Rachel ?  
Mouth - Arf… Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.. Mais elle a une grande force de caractère. Même si elle ne sait pas toujours bien l'exprimer comme il faut..  
Brooke surgît de la porte voisine. Elle dévisagea Peyton. Puis Mouth. Puis Peyton. Puis Mouth.  
Brooke - Oooh Mouth. Mon chou ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Mouth - Salut Brooke ! Plutôt bien. Tu as vu Rachel hier soir ?  
Brooke - Oui. Quelle charmante A-M-I-E !  
Peyton - (marmonne) Ah ben ça, pour se servir de ses soi-disant (mime les guillemets avec ses mains) amis, Brooke Davis est toujours la première.  
Brooke - (n'a pas entendu clairement mais fronce les sourcils) (A Mouth) Aheum… Je lui ai proposé de passer ce week-end quand tu seras là. Entre gens de bonne compagnie..  
Peyton - (marmonne toujours) Dire que voilà 3 mois ça jouait les indépendantes… Une belle bouche pour parler mais sinon…  
Brooke - (agressivement) Sawyer ? J'ai entendu du dire que le manager des Beatles avait fini pauvre, drogué, aigri et totalement seul… Je crois que tu es sur la bonne voie.  
Peyton — (sur le même ton) Davis ? J'ai entendu dire que Sarah Jessica Parker s'était refait faire le nez dans sa préadolescence… Oups… J'ai dit quelquechose que je ne devais pas…

***************  
Peyton avait presque pris goût à ses joutes verbales avec Brooke. Elles s'étaient rapidement mises sur un mode 'insultes et coups-bas' sans passer par la case 'dépression et deuil de leur relation'. Leur amitié avait toujours été tranchante, vive et intense. Leur non-amitié fonctionnait de la même manière. Peyton avait pourtant une certitude. Que ces 10 années ne s'effaceraient jamais. Les deux ex meilleurs amies s'étaient construites ensemble et chacune appartenait à l'autre, même si elles ne pouvaient plus se parler aujourd'hui.  
Cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'y penser, mais ce qui avait fait réellement souffrir Peyton, c'est que ces 3 derniers mois elle n'avait plus parlé à Lucas. Peut être un bonjour échangé dans un coin de couloir ou chez Nathan et Haley. Un regard échangé au Karen's Café. Mais plus de conversations, d'échanges, de complicité. Si elle pouvait reconquérir cette si belle amitié, Peyton était prête à se taire sur ses pour le moment, elle ne pouvait penser lui adresser la parole. Toute cette histoire était trop fraîche et la situation l'arrangeait bien.

*****************  
DEVANT CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY.  
Peyton - Marcuuuuuuus !! Hey !!! Je vois que Haley te donne quasiment des cours du soir !  
Marcus - (sourit) Si boire des bières devant un bon film valait des leçons de maths, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin d'Haley…  
Peyton - Tu crois qu'ils essayent encore de nous caser ensemble ?  
Marcus - J'en ai bien peur….

CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY.  
Nathan - Peyton. Tu abuses.  
Peyton - Quooooi ?  
Nathan - Ton film c'est ENCORE 'Rock Academy' ?!?  
Marcus - C'est quoi ?  
Peyton - (horrifiée) Marcus !!! (A Haley et Nathan) Si vous vouliez me caser, il fallait au moins choisir quelqu'un avec du goût !!! (A Marcus) Sans rancune.  
Marcus - (amusé) Dire que j'ai failli me mettre à écouter Jimmy Eat World sur les conseils d'Haley… Non sérieusement il a quoi ce film ?  
Peyton & Haley - (ensemble) Jack Blaaaaaaack !  
Ils rigolèrent tous un bon coup….

Devant la porte d'entrée, Lucas s'arrêta net. Il avait entendu rire Peyton. Que c'était bizarre. Sans elle. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Nathan et Haley ; elle avait désormais plus de temps à leur accorder. Au fond de lui même, cela lui faisait presque mal au cœur de la voir si bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvée…  
Lucas ne savait même plus pourquoi il ne parlait pas à Peyton. Il était persuadé que le baiser de le biblio avait mis un terme à l'amitié de Peyton et Brooke. Cette dernière lui avait dit clairement qu'elle préférait que lui et Peyton ne se voient plus. Il avait préféré faire ainsi par facilité et avait passé ces 3 derniers mois à veiller que tout se passe bien pour les autres : Brooke, sa mère et le futur bébé, Nathan et Haley, Rachel…. Son rôle de SuperLucas commençait cependant à lui peser ces derniers mois. Il y avait aussi l'approche de la fac. Il n'avait rien préparé. L'absence de Keith.. Peut-être était-ce son tour d'être sauvé…  
Heureusement, il était plus proche que jamais de Nathan depuis leur mésaventure de la limousine. Comme à son habitude, Lucas venait d'ailleurs tailler une bavette nocturne avec son frère. Il faisait demi-tour quand il fit volte-face et frappa à la porte.

Peyton - Si c'est le livreur de pizza, tu dois savoir qui est Jack Black pour être payé !  
Lucas - (sourit) L'homme de tes rêves ? Non c'est moi ! Lucas !


	2. Un nouveau départ

Peyton se tourna vers Nathan et Haley l'air interrogateur. Ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules, l'air innocent, alors que c'était devenu une coutume que Lucas passe les voir à cet heure tardive de la soirée. Haley esquissa un geste pour aller ouvrir la porte, mais Peyton avait déjà ouvert et souriait à celui qui se trouvait derrière.

Peyton — Pfff, tu n'as ni pizza, ni boissons, et tu n'es pas non plus Jack Black! Quelle cruelle déception!

Elle le laissa planté là, la bouche ouverte pour aller s'asseoir près de Marcus dans le canapé. Lucas s'approcha de Nathan, lui serra la main et déposa un bisou sur le front de Haley

Lucas — Je tombe mal?  
Peyton — (ne laissant pas le temps aux deux autres de répondre) Non, pas du tout! Le film n'est pas encore commencé, et on attendait la pizza … Bon, si t'étais venu armé de provisions, tu aurais eu un acceuil plus chaleureux mais on ne récolte que ce qu'on sème hein!

Nathan pouffa de rire.

Nathan — Faut l'excuser, elle a les crocs !!! Elle dévorerait n'importe quoi et apparement, mon vieux, c'est toi qu'elle a envie de dévorer.  
Haley — (donnant un coup de coude à Nathan et lui lançant un regard de reproche) — Bon, si on lançait le film?  
Lucas — Ben, je vais vous laisser …  
Peyton — Bah, non, reste! C'est le meilleur film qui existe. Bon, t'as rien amené, mais on va dire que c'était un coup pour du beurre! La prochaine fois, tu prendras le double pour compenser !  
Lucas — (s'asseyant dans un fauteuil) Ah, parce que la prochaine fois, je recevrai une invitation officielle ?  
Peyton — Attends d'abord de passer cette soirée en notre compagnie, on verra si après tu as toujours envie de revenir !!!

Lucas tourna la tête vers son ex-meilleure amie. Elle souriait franchement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue si heureuse de vivre. Cela lui faisait plaisir mais de la peine à la fois. Ils regardèrent le film tous les cinq. A un moment, Peyton posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Marcus. Il vit Marcus regarder Peyton et retirer une mèche tombée devant ses yeux. Il eut un pincement au cœur mais détourna rapidement la tête et continua à regarder le film. Il s'efforça de ne plus détourner les yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. Elle plaisantait avec Nathan, se moquait gentiment d'Haley, mangeait de bon cœur, saluait chaque passage du film qu'elle appréciait … A la fin du film, elle se leva d'un bond :

Peyton — Bon, c'est pas tout ça les p'tits mais faut que je vous laisse !  
Lucas — Déjà ? On a pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter du film ensemble…  
Nathan — Oui, mais notre P. Sawyer a rendez-vous avec son mystérieux inconnu du net …  
Peyton — Eh oui … Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une fille très demandée moi !

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Lucas, toujours en train de se questionner sur le mystérieux inconnu en question, eu l'espace de deux secondes pour réagir. Elle avait déjà presque refermer la porte quand il arriva juste derrière elle.

Lucas — Pey ! Je voulais juste te dire … Tu m'as manqué Peyton !  
Peyton — C'est quoi cette phrase ? Tu m'as manqué ? Rien n'a changé, Lucas : ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé la soirée avec nous, que ca y est, c'est reparti ! Voilà plus de trois mois que l'on ne s'est plus parlé. Tu as fait ton choix, vas jusqu'au bout des choses … Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée.  
Elle reclapa la porte sur son nez. Il resta là à peser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La porte se rouvrit sur une Peyton souriante :  
Peyton — Lucas … Tu me manques, toi !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte.  
Nathan sourit à Lucas, et l'emmena sur le balcon pour commencer une nouvelle discussion de frères qu'ils avaient désormais l'habitude d'avoir tous les soirs …  
Nathan — Désolé, man, j'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir que Peyton serait là ce soir …  
Lucas — Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ca m'a fait plaisir de la voir …  
Nathan — J'ai vu ca, mec, t'as pas arrêté de la zieuter toute la soirée !  
Lucas — Nate !  
Nathan — Hey, c'est pas un reproche, c'est une constatation ! Et puis de toute façon, je pense pas que ca la gènait …  
Lucas — Que …  
Haley — (les interrompant) Aheum … Nathan … (lui lance un regard plein de reproches) Je vais me coucher, fais attention : le canapé te guette ! Bonne nuit Luke !  
Lucas — Bonne nuit ma puce … (Haley rentra dans l'appartement) Que me disais-tu Nate ?  
Nathan — (regardant la porte-fenêtre par laquelle était rentrée sa femme quelques secondes plutôt — l'air visiblement gênée) Non, je blaguais bien entendu !  
Lucas — Tu as l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, Nate, alors dis-moi … Comment va-t-elle ?  
Nathan — Elle va bien Luke, je te l'ai déjà dit …  
Lucas — Oui, mais comment va sa vie ?  
Nathan — Non, Lucas, on ne va pas recommencer pour la énième fois cette conversation ! Tu veux savoir comment ca va pour elle ? Tu va la trouver et tu lui demande toi-même ! Je ne veux pas être l'intermédiaire !  
Lucas — Mais …  
Nathan — Non Lucas ! Je n'ai jamais accepté le fait que tu l'aies laissé tomber parce que Brooke te l'a demandé !  
Lucas — Mais, tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça !  
Nathan — Non, parce que je n'avais pas à me mêler de ça ! Mais tous les jours, tu m'as demandé comment ca se passait pour elle … Et ca me tue de vous voir ainsi ! Vous étiez deux amis inséparables, deux âmes sœurs ! Et ca me déchire de vous voir séparés pour une envie de Brooke ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne dois pas satisfaire ses moindres désirs pour la garder ?  
Lucas — Je l'aime Nate, tu le sais ?  
Nathan — De qui tu me parles là ?


	3. Jeux décisifs

CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY (suite)  
[Lucas — Je l'aime Nate, tu le sais ?  
Nathan — De qui tu me parles là ?]  
Lucas — De Brooke !  
Nathan — Luke… Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un en doute encore… ? Et Peyton dans tout ça ?  
Lucas — C'est une amie.. Comme ma famille…  
Nathan — Si Brooke te l'avait demandé, tu aurais donc coupé les ponts avec Haley par exemple ? Ou moi…  
Lucas (le ton monte) - Mais qu'est ce que tu veux Nathan ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

CHEZ PEYTON  
A peine rentrée, Peyton avait enclenché le vinyle d'Ellie, 'Here comes a regular' des Replacements. Cette chanson où sa mère s'était sentie plus vivante que jamais. Peyton avait un peu de ce sentiment en elle, à ce moment. Ces quelques paroles échangées avec Lucas avaient été tellement… revigorantes. C'était comme ressentir ce petit pincement joyeux au cœur et l'espace de quelques minutes, ne penser qu'au moment présent.  
*Bling bling*  
Peyton sauta s'installer devant son PC.  
Pete in Mexico : Peyton ? L'homme de tes rêves t'attend…  
Sawyer : Toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois…  
Pete in Mexico : Toujours aussi ponctuelle pour moi… Alors alors… Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Le staff m'a reconfirmé que c'était OK.  
Peyton sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher une petite boutade.  
Sawyer : Je doute.. L'idée de partager quelques semaines de ma vie avec toi ne m'enchante guère..  
Pete in Mexico : J'ai beaucoup trop de groupies pour t'accorder du temps…  
Sawyer : C'est vrai que le petit bassiste se prend pour un guitariste torride…  
Pete in Mexico : Tu ne disais pas ça au chalet…  
Sawyer : Oui… Enfin.. Ces temps sont révolus..  
Pete in Mexico : Sérieusement, tu sais, ce ne sera pas du luxe. Mais tu auras l'occasion de voir comment fonctionne la tournée, de visiter bon nombre de salles de concert, de rencontrer du monde.  
Peyton s'éloigna du clavier. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et resta quelques minutes l'air rêveur, le sourire aux lèvres.

CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY (suite)  
Nathan — Tu n'as rien à me dire Lucas.… Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Où va ta vie ces derniers mois ? Sans envie, sans une étincelle dans tes yeux… Tout le monde trace son chemin, sauf toi…  
Lucas — (après une longe pause) J'ai besoin d'elle…  
Nathan — De qui tu me parles là ?  
Lucas — Mais de BROOKE Nate, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?  
Nathan — Sortir la tête de l'eau, c'est un boulot personnel. Donner un sens à ce qu'on fait, ça vient de l'intérieur. Et Brooke doit t'y aider, et certainement pas te mettre des barrières dans la façon dont tu mènes ta vie…  
Lucas — (aigri) C'est bien ce que tu as fait avec la carrière d'Haley…  
Nathan — (gardant son calme) Défi ?  
Lucas — Hein ?  
Nathan — Je te lance un défi. Suis-moi…

CHEZ PEYTON (suite)  
Peyton était toute excitée. Allait-elle vraiment franchir le pas ? Partir de Tree Hill et laisser derrière elle toute une partie de sa vie ?  
Elle était restée en très bons termes avec Pete de Fall Out Boy, dans une amitié améliorée et à distance tout à fait charmante. Elle avait aujourd'hui la possibilité de partir 3 mois avec le groupe pour un stage qui lui permettrait d'observer le fonctionnement de la tournée. Ses expériences et sa motivation avaient convaincu et avec un peu de chance, elle intégrerait l'université de Boston à l'automne après 3 mois sur les routes. Peyton s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa aller. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. Une certaine tristesse la gagna : elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ce moment...

RIVERCOURT  
Lucas et Nathan arrivèrent à proximité du Rivercourt. Les deux frères s'échauffaient gentiment.  
Nathan — L'université tu en es où ?  
Lucas — A vrai dire… Pas bien loin… Je pensais plutôt voir si Scott Motors n'embauchait pas..  
Nathan — (leva les yeux au ciel) Le rêve de tout Scott qui se respecte… Brooke compte faire quoi ?  
Lucas — Tu connais Brooke. New-York, 5e Avenue, c'est comme un parc d'attraction géant pour elle. Tout est presque calé pour une école de mode, l'appart est quasi déjà loué. Et elle a hâte de quitter la maison familiale.  
Nathan — Trèèèès Brooke Davis tout cela… Tu comptes la suivre ?  
Lucas — J'imagine…  
Nathan — Vous en avez discuté ?  
Lucas — Aheum… Non mais je.. j'attendais..  
Nathan — (dépité) Laisse tomber Luke… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Notre spécialité est quand même de jouer tout et n'importe quoi sur quelques paniers.  
Lucas — A savoir si ça a toujours été une bonne idée…  
Nathan — Si ça peut avoir le même effet que ton entrée dans les Ravens… Et tant que tu n'essayes pas de me piquer ma copine…  
Lucas — Ta FEMME Nate ! On joue quoi ?  
Nathan — Si je gagne ? Tu vas parler à Peyton… Si je perds ? Tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux alors…  
Lucas —Même Haley ?  
Lucas fit un clin d'œil à Nathan et marqua son premier panier.

**************  
EXTERIEUR LYCEE, LE MATIN.  
Peyton — Hellooooo les Scotts !  
Haley - (mine boudeuse) Bonjour Peyton.  
Peyton — Haley… Notre petite guerre à propos de Nathan est terminée depuis qu'il t'a remis la bague au doigt. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai définitivement fait une croix dessus.  
Haley — Mfff… Pas toi le problème…  
Peyton — (à Nathan) Tu as revu Taylor ???  
Nathan — Aaaah Sawyer.. Non ! On va dire que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat.  
Peyton — Quel plat ? Le délicieux plat de Stanford ? Ou le succulent Chris Keller ?  
Nathan — Pire, le plat Lucas…  
Peyton fut surprise, mais ne chercha pas plus loin étant donné que l'objet du délit était en vue. Elle commença à s'éloigner et ajouta à la volée : "Au fait, j'ai dit oui à Pete.. Pour.. Vous savez…"  
Nathan et Haley échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus….

La journée fut agréable et ennuyeuse. Comme une journée de lycée. Peyton ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses pensées se bousculer. Elle avait quasiment dit oui à Pete et avait même osé en parler à Nathan et Haley. Bien que son père, le lycée, l'université, Brooke et Lucas ne soient pas au courant, son départ était quasi scellé dans sa tête. Et pourtant, toujours cette petite voix au fond d'elle…

***************  
CHEZ RACHEL, LE SOIR.  
Brooke rentra sans frapper chez Rachel. Depuis le mariage et l'accident, elle était venue régulièrement rendre visite à la jeune femme et appréciait à vrai dire sa compagnie.. rafraîchissante. Rachel était étonnante. Elle avait été gravement blessée dans la limousine mais après plusieurs mois de convalescence, elle semblait presque sortie d'affaire et avait gardé son inimitable franc-parler.  
Brooke : (entrant dans la chambre de Rachel) Hey hottie ! Hey Mouth ! Mouth, toujours au chevet des dames en détresse !  
Rachel : Salut Brooke ! Où est Lucas ? Pas chez Peyton quand même ?  
Rachel et Mouth sourirent malicieusement. Rachel avait le don de pouvoir et savoir mettre Brooke sur le fil du rasoir.  
Brooke : Tu récupères beaucoup trop vite…  
Rachel : D'après le médecin, je devrais sans problème pouvoir accompagner Mouth au bal de promo d'ici 1 mois.  
Mouth : Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'accompagnais..  
Rachel : Mouth.. Voyons.. Tu en meurs d'envie… Puis d'ici là je serai physiquement beaucoup plus attirante…  
Brooke : (dégoûtée) Dites-moi, si vous pouviez garder toute cette tension sexuelle pour vous…  
Rachel : Excuse moi, mais je n'ai pas un gentil chevalier qui répond à mes moindres désirs…  
Brooke : (songeuse) Si seulement c'était le cas…  
Mouth : Brooke ! Ne me dis pas que tu doutes encore ? Il ignore carrément Peyton depuis 3 mois ?!  
Rachel : Et de toute façon, ce ne devrait plus être un problème d'ici quelques semaines…  
Mouth : (à Rachel et à voix basse) Chuuuut ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !?! Nate et Hales m'avaient déjà dit de garder ça pour moi..  
Rachel : (mi-ennuyée, mi-malicieuse) Oupssss  
Brooke : (d'un air faussement blasé) Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Elle a retrouvé son vrai père ?  
Silence… Mouth était visiblement gêné et Rachel amusée…  
Brooke : (presque énervée) Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ???  
Mouth : Aheum… On a proposé à Peyton de faire un stage sur la tournée des Fall Out Boy.  
Brooke :C'eeest ça. Et Dave Grohl est arrivé et elle est devenue manager des Foo Fighters…  
Mouth : Non Brooke. Elle devrait quitter Tree Hill d'ici quelques semaines… Définitivement…

CHEZ PEYTON.  
Peyton gribouillait une feuille de papier mais son esprit vagabondait dans tous les sens. Marcus devait passer pour prendre quelques cours de culture rock américaine et Peyton s'imaginait prof émérite ès groupes punks des années 1980 à nos jours. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Peyton donna mécaniquement l'autorisation de pénétrer dans son temple.  
Peyton : Hey Marcus… Si je te dis NOFX…  
Lucas : That's me inside your head…  
Peyton se retourna d'un coup. Son carnet de croquis tomba sur le sol. Elle tentait de rassembler ses esprits et prendre une contenance digne…  
Lucas : Ne cherche pas . J'ai réponse à toutes tes questions… Tu attendais Marcus… ?  
Peyton : (troublée) Heeeu non.. Enfin si… Je l'attendais. Mais heu..  
Lucas : Je te rends nerveuse ?  
Peyton : (se reprend) Non Luke.. Plutôt surprise. TRES surprise. Dois-je m'attendre à voir la garde Brookienne débarquer ? Ou tu as eu la permission de minuit ?  
Lucas : A vrai dire, on m'a un peu forcé la main. Et Brooke n'est pas au courant..  
Peyton : (vexée) Aaah et bien dans ce cas là je m'en voudrais de te faire perdre ton précieux temps.  
Lucas : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
Peyton (sincère) : Oui je sais.  
Lucas et Peyton se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un petit silence flotta. Ce n'était pas un moment de gêne ou de malaise. Mais un instant où les choses reprenaient leur place. Ou le mode Leyton s'enclenchait.  
Ils se mirent à rire.  
Peyton : Nous sommes pathétiques…  
Lucas : Les plus beaux abrutis de cette ville.  
Peyton : Dan mis à part…  
Lucas sourit. Peyton le fixa et le trouva changé. Elle ne saurait dire quoi. Mais il avait changé.  
Peyton : Luke… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
Lucas : (surpris) Heu.. Et bien rien… Tout va bien… Tu connais la vie à Tree Hill.  
Peyton : Alors disons plutôt, comment tu vas, TOI ?  
Lucas la fixa. Elle avait toujours su décoder quand quelque chose clochait chez lui. L'espace d'un instant, ses sentiments prirent le dessus : il aurait voulu tout déballer d'un coup, parler de ses remords, de sa peine depuis la mort de Keith, du fait de se sentir paumé, de la peur de laisser sa mère seule et enceinte, de voir Brooke prendre le large, de ne pas lui avoir parler pendant 3 mois... Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et il ravala bien vite son désespoir pour redevenir le Lucas que tout le monde connaissait.  
Lucas : Peyton.. Je voudrais te dire.. Je suis désolé.  
Peyton : De quoi ?  
Lucas : (sourit) C'est bon de te revoir. Tu M'AS manqué.  
Lucas s'approcha de Peyton et la prit dans ses bras.


	4. Révisions

*Bling bing*

Lucas — Aheum … Je pense que quelqu'un essaie de te joindre …  
Peyton (trop contente d'échapper aux bras de Lucas) Oui, je vais jeter un œil.  
C'était un e-mail de Jake  
"Salut ma belle,  
Comment vont les choses pour toi? Je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis la semaine passée, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir dit ce que je pensais de ton choix. Jenny et moi, on pensait venir passer une partie des vacances à Tree Hill, qu'en penses-tu? Tu nous manques tellement! Je t'embrasse et je serai toujours là pour toi. Jake"

Lucas avait lu le message en même temps que Peyton. Elle s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre  
Lucas (curieux) — Tu revois Jake?  
Peyton (souriante) — Euh … Ca va? Tu ne voulais pas un périscope non plus?  
Lucas (blagueur) — Non merci, je me suis débrouillé sans …  
Peyton — Et après, on viendra encore me dire que la curiosité c'est bien un défaut de fille!  
Lucas — Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, cachotière, tu revois Jake!  
Peyton — Tu sais, tu peux éviter de me répéter plusieurs fois la même question, je ne suis pas encore sénile! Et si je ne t'ai pas répondu la première fois, je ne te répondrait pas plus la deuxième fois! (elle éclata de rire) Non, je ne vais pas satisfaire ton vice !  
Lucas — De toute façon, avec ce que j'ai lu, je l'ai bien compris par moi-même! Y aurait-il le retour du Jey … ton dans l'air (il éclata à son tour de rire)  
Peyton — Fais attention Luke, parce que le coté obscur de la force est en moi et tu pourrais passer un mauvais quart-d'heure!  
Il la toisa quelques secondes pour voir si elle était réellement vexée. Elle resta quelques secondes la mine boudeuse puis lui fit une langue et lui sourit. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer avec lui  
Lucas — Tu m'as tellement manqué!  
Lucas ne parvenant plus à tenir droit, tomba sur le lit en rigolant, Peyton toujours dans ses bras. Il redevint plus sérieux quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Elle continuait de rire aux éclats. S'apercevant qu'il avait repris son calme, elle le regarda à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder proches l'un de l'autre. Lucas écarta la mèche de Peyton qui lui tombait dans les yeux, il s'approchait d'elle.

Marcus choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition  
Marcus — Hey, Peyton, si je te dis, Fall Out Boy, tu me réponds quoi?  
Lucas et Peyton, déjà debout, ensemble — Pete Wentz!  
Elle se tourna vers Lucas et se mit à rire. Elle vit qu'il était songeur.  
Marcus — Je … dérange?  
Lucas — Non du tout, je partais… Je te vois plus tard, Peyton!  
Il s'en alla sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Peyton avait toujours le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Quand elle entendit la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée, elle sauta sur son lit, et se mit à hurler: "Merci p'tit Jésuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus"  
Marcus la regardait d'un air interrogateur.  
Peyton — Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste de retrouver un ami.  
Marcus — Aheum … Je ne veux pas te contredire, mais dans la position dans laquelle vous étiez quand je suis arrivé, on aurait pas dit que tu venais de retrouver un ami …  
Peyton (rouge pivoine) — Oui, bien sûr, moque-toi, je t'en prie (elle lui sourit) On essayait une nouvelle prise de karaté !  
Marcus — Je comprends mieux alors (il lui fit un clin d'œil) Bon, on s'y met alors?  
Ils commencèrent à réviser les connaissances de Marcus. Face à celles de Peyton, il ne faisait pas le poids mais il adorait entendre la jeune fille parler de sa passion. Elle parvenait à la communiquer aux autres.  
Marcus — Ton avenir, il est là Peyton , dans la musique … Tu dois vraiment tout donner pour y arriver!  
Peyton — C'est ce que je fais!  
Elle plongea dans ses pensées.

Chez Nathan et Haley

Haley — Tu as fait QUOI?  
Nathan — Pour la deuxième fois en trente secondes, Hales, j'ai fait une partie contre Lucas au basket.  
Haley — Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi irresponsable! De un, il ne peut plus jouer au basket? Do you remember?  
Nathan — Je trouve Mme Scott un petit peu culottée sur ce coup là! Qui l'a laissé jouer au basket pendant des mois alors qu'elle savait qu'il était malade? Ce n'est pas une petite partie de 15 points qui va le faire tomber raide! Et puis, je t'ai dit que c'était pour la bonne cause!  
Haley — Nathan, des fois, tu m'agaces! Ce n'est pas pour la bonne cause! La bonne cause, ce sont les enfants malades, la famine dans le monde, … Parler à Peyton ce n'est pas la bonne cause!  
Nathan — Ecoute, Haley, j'aime beaucoup Brooke, c'est une de mes meilleures amies depuis que nous sommes tout petits mais ca ne veut pas dire que je dois être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle fait … Et son comportement envers Peyton et Lucas ces derniers mois, ca ne me va pas!  
Haley — Mais Lucas a fait son choix … Tu sais que j'adore Peyton et que je trouve qu'elle mérite elle aussi d'être heureuse. Mais cela fait plus de trois mois qu'il a décidé de ne plus lui parler … La décision lui revenait … Et elle-même a choisi de ne rien dire! Ca ne sert à rien de foutre le dawa maintenant !  
Nathan — Je ne fous pas le dawa, Hales … De toute façon, malade ou pas, il m'a battu! Il n'ira donc pas parler à Peyton ! Par contre, je me demande bien ce qu'il va me demander vu que j'ai perdu !

Chez Peyton

Peyton était étendue sur son lit et avait repris son griffonnage. L'apparition de Lucas quelques heures plus tôt y avait laissé une jolie trace noire: quand elle avait sursauté à son arrivée, son crayon avait glissé sur la feuille et fait une longue ligne noire dont on pouvait se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans le croquis. Elle avait choisi de ne pas l'effacer. La musique à fond, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un montait.

Brooke — Hey  
Elle sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée et une seconde ligne noire ornait désormais son croquis. Elle se releva.  
Peyton — Que fais-tu ici? Je pense que tu t'es trompée de chemin. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, ceci est MA chambre … A moins que, comme tu as vécu ici quelque temps, tu vas aussi me dire que je ne peux plus y vivre …  
Brooke — Trèèèèèèèès drôle! On m'a dit que tu quittais Tree Hill  
Peyton — Eh bien, je vois que Brooke Davis a toujours la langue bien pendue et les oreilles qui trainent … En quoi ca te regarde?  
Brooke — Non, je n'ai pas laissé traîner les oreilles pour l'entendre … Vois-tu, moi, j'ai des amis, et ils ont cru bon de m'en informer.  
Peyton — Ah oui, j'avais oublié, Madame la Présidente des élèves doit tout savoir sur tout!  
Brooke — Bref, je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire insulter. Je venais juste te dire que je l'avais appris et que j'étais EN-CHAN-TEE de savoir que d'ici quelques semaines, je n'aurais plus à te voir!  
Peyton (voit rouge) — Tu sais quoi? Je pensais venir te dire aurevoir avant de partir, te dire que vu qu'on ne se verrait plus, je te souhaitais une belle vie, mais tu ne mérites pas tout cela! Tu dis être contente? Mais tu mens, Davis, tu n'es pas contente, tu m'envies! Tu m'imagines, pendant 3 mois au moins, vivre la vie des Fall Out Boy, partager leurs émotions après et pendant les concerts. Je vais prendre la route, je serai libre … Tout ça, ce ne sera pas grâce à toi, pas grâce à tes conseils … Tu as été une bien piètre amie et tu es encore une pire non-amie! Si ca te rassure de m'en vouloir pour te dire que je suis l'unique cause de ce qui ne marche pas entre Lucas et toi, tant mieux, garde-moi telle quelle! Mais je ne suis pas la cause, tu l'es Brooke, et tu le sais! Sur ce, je ne te retiens pas! Bon vent!  
Brooke tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre de son ex-meilleure amie abasourdie et les larmes aux yeux.  
Peyton (sourit) — Une bonne chose de faite!


	5. Et le triangle devint un carré

Une dizaine de jours plus tard…

CHEZ HALEY ET NATHAN.  
Haley — L'ADN ou acide oxygéo-nucléique est la molécule support de l'hérédité. Raaaaaah !!!! (tape du pied) J'y arriverai jamaaaaais ! Acide DESOXYRIBO-nucléique ! Dé-so-xy-ri-bo-nucléique !!!!!  
Nathan — Hales…. Arrête de te surmener, on a toute la semaine prochaine pour réviser. Profite des derniers cours pour ne rien faire !  
Haley — (attrape sa pantoufle et lui jette à la figure) Pfff le règne des sportifs c'est écoeurant. Et dire que grâce à une baballe tu rentres à Duke…  
CHEZ RACHEL.  
Brooke - ……et c'est pile à ce moment-là qu'un grand créateur repèrera mes créations et m'embauchera comme directrice de sa nouvelle ligne… à Paris !  
Rachel — … Heu… Je dois répondre à ça ?  
Brooke — Je suis tellement excitée d'aller à New-York !! Quitter Tree Hill.. cette ville est trop étroite.  
Rachel — Maaais oui. Quelle joie de partir alors que sa meilleure amie vous déteste et que son petit ami est en dépression chronique…  
Le visage de Brooke s'assombrit.  
AU KAREN'S CAFE.  
Lucas — Maman, tes bras sont désormais trop courts pour faire la vaisselle. Laisse-moi faire.  
Karen — Je vais te déshériter, fils. Le bébé n'apprécie pas non plus tes mauvaises blagues.  
Lucas (lui touche la ventre) — Tu vas t'en sortir sans moi cet été ?  
Karen — Bien entendu Lucas. Tu dois faire ce stage !!! Et remercier Peyton de t'y avoir inscrit…  
Lucas (pour lui-même) — Et pas seulement…  
Karen regarda son fils… Il lui semblait qu'il avait changé. Qu'il avait récupéré cette joie de vivre qu'il arborait chaque jour quand il était seul au monde avec Haley.

***************  
CHEZ PEYTON  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
Le vinyle tournicotait à tout-va alors que Peyton rêvassait sur son lit. Tout semblait tracé. Voilà près de 10 jours qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Lucas. Dans quelques semaines, elle partirait sur la tournée des Fall Out Boy. Début septembre, elle entrerait à l'université de Boston.  
" Peytoooooooooon !" Peyton s'appuya sur les coudes. Elle avait cru entendre son nom…  
" PEYTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!" La jeune fille sauta au bas de son lit, descendit les marches comme une dératée, tourna la clé de la porte et ouvrit à la volée.  
Peyton — Jake !!! Excuse-moi ! Je… j'écoutais la musique…  
Jake — (faussement vexé) Tu pensais à Lucas plutôt.  
Peyton — (lève les yeux au ciel) Je sens que ton séjour ici va être une partie de plaisir… Où est Jenny ???  
Jake — Chez ses grands-parents ! Tu imagines qu'ils se font une joie de la garder… Et ils croient encore que.. enfin… que je dors chez toi avec d'autres idées que te prouver que tu fais fausse route…  
Jake serra Peyton dans ses bras et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ils montèrent dans l'antre de la blonde.  
Jake s'étala sur le lit et s'étira, laissant échapper la fatigue du voyage.  
Jake — Bon alors… Tu en es où ?  
Peyton — Jake, je vais vraiment devoir être incessamment questionnée sur mes choix de vie ?  
Jake — Tant que tu dissimuleras tes sentiments et que tu choisiras de fuir au lieu d'affronter…  
Peyton en voulait à Jake de si bien lire en elle.  
Jake — Tu me dois bien ça… J'espère ne pas devoir te rappeler le psycho-drame que nous avons vécu à Savannah.  
Peyton — Arrête de faire ta Brooke.  
" Peytoooooooooon "  
Peyton - (à Jake) Tu entends ?  
Jake — Quoi donc ? Ta culpabilité et tes sentiments envers Lucas ? Oui ça j'entends.  
" PeytoooooooOOOOOOOooon "  
Peyton — Quelqu'un m'appelle... (tend l'oreille) C'est Lucas !  
Jake — Et voilà qu'en plus elle a des hallucinations vocales ! Jeanne d'Arc aime Lucas Scott !  
Peyton se précipita à sa fenêtre et aperçut effectivement Lucas en bas de chez elle. Elle recula.  
Peyton — Chuuuut !! Attendons qu'il reparte.  
Jake — Tu plaisantes Peyton ? Lucas est quand même un des mes meilleurs amis ici. Ca me ferait plaisir de le voir.  
Peyton — Tu le verras demain soir, à la soirée au Tric… Bouge pas, je m'occupe de lui.  
Peyton sortit de sa chambre et redévala les escaliers.

Elle stoppa net devant la porte d'entrée. Son cœur battait et ce n'était pas d'avoir couru. Elle souffla un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.  
Peyton — Heeey Luke !!  
Lucas — Hey !  
Il la prit dans ses bras. Peyton ferma les yeux et sentit toute la tension de la journée s'évanouir.  
Peyton — Heeeu… Que se passe t-il ?  
Lucas — Rien.. J'avais envie de discuter avec toi…  
Le cœur de Peyton se serra un peu plus.  
Peyton — Je… je suis désolée mais.. je ne peux pas maintenant.. Jake vient d'arriver..  
Lucas — Oooh désolé.. Bon et bien.. je vous laisse vous retrouver. On se verra demain au Tric, je passerai t'aider.  
Lucas s'éloignait quand il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête.  
Lucas — Merci Peyton..  
Peyton (surprise)— De quoi ?  
Lucas — De m'avoir écouté geindre ces derniers jours, de m'avoir poussé à suivre ce stage d'écriture, de me transmettre ta joie de vivre, d'être mon amie… Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?  
Peyton sourit. Lucas accéléra le pas et rentra rapidement dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

********************  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN. LYCEE, CASIER DE BROOKE.  
Lucas- Hey pretty girl ! Ca fait bientôt 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu m'as manqué !  
Lucas déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa petite amie, affairée à farfouiller dans son casier.  
Brooke — Lucas, tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide ce soir ! Je dois décider entre 2 apparts à New-York et…  
Lucas — Ma puce, je ne te serai d'aucune aide. Et je dois aller aider Peyton pour la soirée.  
Brooke — Luke, si je n'étais pas si débordée avec New-York et le bal de promo, j'aurais eu le temps de t'arracher les yeux.  
Lucas — (sourit) Brooke, on se voit ce soir au Tric !

Flashback  
Lucas — Je suis allée voir Peyton.  
Brooke — Peyton ? Peyton attends ça me dit quelquechose…. Peyton Sawyer ? Celle qui m'a claqué sa porte au nez hier soir en m'insultant de pire qu'une garce ?  
Lucas —Tu as aussi vu Peyton hier soir ?  
Brooke —Oui elle s'imagine que Pete Wentz va la demander en mariage !  
Lucas — Hein ?  
Brooke — Non rien.. Je voulais juste avoir mon compte quotidien de bataille blonde contre brune.  
Lucas — Brooke, je te dis clairement que je continuerai de la voir. A 1 mois de la fin du lycée, je n'ai pas envie d'être en mauvais termes avec elle. C'est une de mes meilleurs amies. Et TA meilleure amie.  
Brooke — Amour, fais comme bon te semble. J'ai bien trop à penser. Mais pas besoin de parler d'elle dès qu'on est ensemble, OK ?

********************  
LE SOIR. AU TRIC.  
Lucas s'affairait à classer les vinyles par ordre alphabétique. C'était un tel fouillis qu'il craignait que Mouth mette une chanson déprimante de Coldplay au lieu d'un bon vieux Clash dansant.  
Peyton — Lucas, ne t'embête pas. Les gens vont arriver d'ici une heure. Un peu juste pour remettre ça en ordre.  
Lucas - Heeey laisse moi porter ça ! C'est trop lourd pour tes petits bras.  
Peyton — Pas touche ! Dis donc, on avait dit que tu ne ferais plus jamais ton Macho Nate-Man !  
Lucas adressa un sourire franc à Peyton et se félicitait d'avoir écouté ce frère, même si finalement il était venu parler à Peyton de son propre gré et pas à cause de ce défi. Lucas rigola à l'idée qu'il pouvait demander à Nathan ce qu'il voulait.

Peyton s'affairait au bar. Elle entendit tout à coup résonner les premières notes de guitare de CETTE chanson.  
Peyton — Johnny Cash !! Hurt ! Aaaaah !  
Lucas — Une reprise de… ?  
Peyton — Nine Inch Nails !  
Lucas — Viens Peyton ! Viens danser ! Ca nous rappellera cet été de déprime ensemble !  
What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
Jake entra dans le Tric au beau milieu. Il contempla Peyton et Lucas qui dansaient comme sur un rock en riant, alors que cette chanson invitait au suicide. La musique prit fin et Lucas s'aperçut de sa présence.  
Lucas — Heeeey Jagielski !!! Mec, heureux de te revoir !  
Lucas s'approcha et prit Jake dans ses bras.  
Jake —Scott ! Tu gardes la forme même sans les Ravens !  
Peyton fit un signe de main à Jake et retourna dans l'arrière salle terminer de préparer la soirée.  
Lucas — Que fais tu dans le coin ? Et Jenny ?  
Jake — En vacances à Tree Hill. Jenny est chez mes parents. Et je voulais revoir une dernière fois Peyton.  
Lucas — (surpris) Une dernière fois ?  
Jake — (ne comprend pas trop) Tu sais.. vu qu'elle quitte Tree Hill dans une vingtaine de jours, c'était l'occasion ou jamais.  
Lucas — Mais de quoi tu parles ???  
Jake — Et bien tu sais… (très confus) Tu sais.. C'est… par rapport… à sa mère… Ellie… Tu lui en parleras plus tard. Tu bois quelquechose ?  
Lucas semblait avoir cru le mensonge de Jake qui s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

PLUS TARD. TOUJOURS AU TRIC.  
Brooke arriva passablement énervée et en retard. Elle rentra dans la salle et chercha ses amis du regard. Nathan et Haley dansaient sur la piste. Mouth discutait avec Peyton et Rachel à peine sur pied semblait draguer… Jake ! Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler le tableau. Lucas amenait un verre un Peyton et il rigolait franchement. Il avait même l'air heureux, comme elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Et surtout.. ELLE avait l'air heureuse. SA Peyton, sa MEILLEURE amie… la seule personne qui lui manquait plus que tout. Brooke sortit hâtivement. Elle s'assit sur l'escalier de métal et pleura.


	6. Peyton et les garçons

AU TRIC

Peyton était assise sur un tabouret, à coté de Mouth, juste derrière la table de DJ. Elle rigolait avec lui: ils se disputaient le choix des chansons. Lucas était accoudé contre le bar et la regardait s'amuser. Il souriait lui aussi. La récupérer dans sa vie, était la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite depuis des mois. Elle lui donnait le courage de continuer à se battre pour les choses dont il avait envie, elle lui rendait l'envie de vivre après la mort de Keith et surtout, elle était là pour lui.  
Marcus arriva derrière Peyton, lui cacha les yeux de ses mains

Marcus — Si tu devines qui c'est, tu as droit à un cadeau!  
Peyton (amusée) — Ahaaaaaaah, serait-ce le nouveau souffre-douleur-éleve-tutoré d'Haley …  
Marcus — Tu as gagné, voilà ton cadeau!  
Il lui tendit un CD. Lucas observait la scène de loin. "Mince, ça me rappelle quelque chose ! Marcus a repris mon idée …" se dit-il pour lui-même.  
Peyton (ouvrant l'emballage cadeau) — Ohhhh …(génée) Beyoncé … (faussement sévère) Mon cher Marcus, il va te falloir beaucoup plus de cours avec moi pour remédier à cette culture musicale au raz des pâquerettes!  
Marcus (souriant) — J'espèrais que tu dirais ca …  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna pour aller saluer sa tutrice et Nathan.  
Mouth — Dis donc, je pense qu'il te drague là … Moi qui croyais que c'était mon tour ...  
Peyton (souriante) — Voyons Mouth, tu sais que tu sera toujours le premier pour moi hein ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il me drague?  
Mouth — Bah, si ça c'est pas de la drague, j'me demande bien ce que c'est …  
Brooke (qui avait fini par entrer saluer tout le monde) — Tiens, Sawyer, tu ne nous a pas encore fait l'honneur de nous quitter …  
Peyton — Non, tu n'auras pas encore cette chance cette semaine … Mais qui sait, tu as l'air si impatiente de me voir partir, et puis, je recommence à me sentir bien ici, qui sait, je vais peut-être réviser mon jugement et rester ici pour les vacances …  
Brooke — Tu sais, je n'y vois pas d'intérêt, vraiment. Tu fais genre la fille qui adore rester aux platines pour la soirée, alors que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour cacher que personne n'a envie de l'inviter à danser !  
Peyton — Aaaaaaaargh, Davis, je n'ai pas le temps de continuer cette joute verbale avec toi, j'ai des gens à voir.

Peyton se leva de son tabouret, fit un signe à Mouth et se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle. Brooke s'assit sur le tabouret laissé vide par son ex-meilleure amie. Elle adorait ces petites scénes avec Peyton, c'était un moyen pour elle de garder le contact en quelque sorte. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle chercha Lucas du regard. Il était toujours assis au bar et discutait avec Skills. Elle discutait avec Mouth quand Rachel s'approcha.

Rachel — Waooooooooouw, ce Jake est tout simplement … pfiouuuuu … ennuyant! Personne ne te remplacera dans mon cœur mon p'tit Mouth!  
Mouth (souriant) — Je me doutais bien qu'un jour tu finirai par céder à mon charme irrésistible.  
Brooke — Tu trouves Jake ennuyeux, hottie?  
Rachel — Bah, à partir du moment où on a abordé le sujet "Peyton", il n'a plus su s'arrêter … Ce gars-là est fou d'elle …  
Mouth — Ben décidément …  
Brooke — Pardon?  
Mouth — Ben, Marcus d'abord, Jake maintenant … Sans m'oublier bien sûr … Elle est chargée Pey !  
Rachel (faussement énervée) — Comment ca, toi aussi! Juste au moment où je te déclare ma flamme …

Ils rirent tous les trois. Pendant ce temps, Brooke n'avait même pas remarqué que Lucas avait terminé de discuter avec Skills.

DANS L'ARRIERE SALLE

Peyton (farfouillant dans les casiers) — Non mais c'est incroyable! Il y a encore moins d'ordre ici que dans mon tiroir à chaussettes …  
Lucas — Tu veux un coup de main?  
Elle sursauta.  
Peyton — Luke! Tu m'as fait une frousse bleue! Que fais-tu là?  
Lucas — Je viens te donner un coup de main!  
Peyton — Je te signale que ta garde Brookienne vient d'arriver et qu'elle n'est pas d'excellente humeur … c'est pourquoi je pense qu'elle ne sera pas ravie de te savoir dans un endroit pas plus grand qu'un cagibi avec moi!  
A prononcer ses mots, elle remarqua qu'effectivement, ils étaient plutot à l'étroit dans cette arrière salle, il était tout contre elle, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. De plus, la lampe ne fonctionnait plus très bien et elle distinguait à peine son visage. Lucas, lui, avait remarqué cette promiscuité directement quand elle s'était retournée. Son cœur s'était accéléré, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il savait qu'il aurait du se bouger, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se sentait bien si près d'elle.  
Peyton — Je …  
Lucas — Tu … Tu va t'en aller Peyton?  
Peyton (de plus en plus mal à l'aise) — Pardon?  
Lucas — Tu va t'en aller et tu ne comptais pas me le dire!  
Peyton — Où as-tu entendu ca?  
Lucas — C'est Jake qui me l'a dit!  
Peyton — Ecoute, Luke, Jake raconte n'importe quoi …  
Lucas — C'est vrai? Au moment où il me l'a dit, il avait l'air embêté, j'ai pensé à un moment que tu partais avec lui …  
Peyton — Jake et moi c'est bel et bien terminé, Luke …  
Lucas — Ah … et … pourquoi?  
Peyton — Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais curieux?  
Lucas — Oui, des centaines de fois …  
Elle distingua dans la pénombre qu'il souriait. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air embarrassé de cette situation, mais elle se sentait mal … Elle tentait de résister à la tentation de l'embrasser, il était si près, il lui aurait suffi d'avancer de quelques centimètres pour que sa bouche touche la sienne.  
Lucas (la sortant de sa rêverie) — Donc tu ne pars pas …  
Peyton — Non, Luke, je ne vais nulle part. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, peux-tu me laisser passer, je dois aller au bar remplacer ta mère.  
Il dut se résoudre à la laisser passer. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne partait pas. Jake lui avait fait incroyablement peur tout à l'heure quand il lui avait dit ca. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la perdre à nouveau. Elle était la seule qui était parvenue à lui faire sortir la tête hors de l'eau depuis des mois et il ne pourrait jamais la laisser s'en aller … Il la regarda s'éloigner et se dit qu'elle devenait de plus en plus jolie. Il sourit.

AU TRIC (retour)

Peyton avait rejoint Karen au bar. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir menti, mais être ainsi tout près de lui, ca lui avait donné pour la première fois envie de laisser tomber cette idée de tournée et tout ce qui s'y apparentait. Mais elle lui devait la vérité … Elle se promit de lui parler dès qu'ils auraient un moment à eux…  
Marcus s'approcha du bar.  
Marcus — Hey, Peyton, ca te dit un p'tit slow avec ton élève? Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre à mieux danser aussi …  
Peyton — Avec plaisir!

Lucas observait la scène de loin. Il eut encore ce petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait eu quand il les avait vus ensemble chez Nathan et Haley mais interpréta cela comme si il ne voulait partager son amie avec personne d'autre. Il entre-aperçut sa petite amie en train de rigoler avec Mouth, Rachel et Beavin. Il s'approcha d'eux et se joint à la conversation sans lâcher des yeux Peyton et Marcus.

Marcus — Peyton, je dois t'avouer quelque chose  
Peyton grimaça, elle savait bien grâce à Mouth ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et elle avait toujours le cœur à cent à l'heure à cause de la scène avec Lucas.  
Marcus — Peyton, j'ai totalement craqué pour toi! Je sais qu'on en rigolait quand Haley essayait de nous caser, mais au fil du temps, j'ai appris à te connaître et tu me plais vraiment! J'adore ce que tu adores, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes … J'aimerais essayer quelque chose avec toi …  
Peyton - …  
Marcus — Je sais que ca peut paraître fou, mais je suis convaincu que ca peut marcher!  
Peyton - …  
Devant l'absence de réaction de Peyton, il l'embrassa. Lucas, surpris, lâcha son verre. Les autres se retournèrent vers lui. Il s'était abaissé plus pour se redonner une contenance que pour ramasser les morceaux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce baiser l'avait énervé. Brooke ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse. Marcus regardait Peyton, il attendait une réaction. Peyton ne savait que penser. D'ordinaire, ce garçon lui aurait plu … Elle aurait pu envisager une histoire avec lui mais pour le moment, elle ne savait pas trop …  
Peyton — Ecoute, je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, laisse-moi quelques temps pour y penser, okay?  
Marcus — Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faudra que je suis convaincu que ca en vaut la peine!  
Elle retourna derrière le bar, toujours perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Tout d'abord, Lucas, tout contre elle … Ensuite, Marcus qui l'embrasse. Elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle n'avait pas d'ailleurs remarqué Lucas qui s'approchait du bar avec son verre cassé dans la main.  
Lucas (froid) — Tu aurais une serviette svp?  
Peyton (souriante) — Tout ce que tu veux mon beau blond! (lui tend la serviette) Et maladroit avec ca!  
Lucas s'en alla en grommelant. Il essuya les dégâts, dit aurevoir aux autres et se dirigea vers la sortie. Peyton qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partait, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de son départ et se promit de lui dire dès que possible.

CHEZ LUCAS. LE MEME SOIR.

Well it's too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out  
Into the light  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other  
One

Lucas était couché sur son lit, écoutait de la musique. Il était énervé mais il ne pouvait en déceler la cause. Il ferma les yeux et la première image qui lui vint fut une Peyton souriante et terriblement jolie … Il rouvrit les yeux, secoua la tête et se donna une claque mentale pour se remettre les idées en place.

TOC TOC TOC, quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

Lucas — Entrez!  
Peyton (passant la tête par la porte) — Je peux?  
Lucas — Hey ma belle (re-claque mentale), content de te voir … Que fais-tu ici si tard?  
Peyton — Il fallait que je te parle … Tu es parti si vite tout à l'heure … Je devais te dire quelque chose …  
Lucas (se relevant sur son lit) — Très bien. Entre, ferme la porte et explique-moi, je t'écoute!  
Peyton — Luke, je t'ai menti … Je vais bien partir d'ici quinze jours … et je ne compte pas revenir!


	7. Will you come with me?

CHEZ LUCAS (suite).  
Peyton — Luke, je t'ai menti… Je vais bien partir d'ici quinze jours… et je ne compte pas revenir !

Lucas fut tellement surpris qu'il ne montra aucune expression. Il se leva et alla éteindre la musique, afin de rassembler ses esprits. Il tournait le dos à Peyton et ferma les yeux. Il crut sentir un souffle apaisant sur son visage.  
« Lucas ? » Il n'entendait pas. Il ne ressentait que ce petit souffle caressant sa peau.  
« Lucas, tu vas bien ? » La voix de Peyton le sortit de son songe.  
Tout lui revint. Il serra le poing et se retourna, le visage fermé.  
Lucas — (à moitié agressif) Jake était au courant ?  
Peyton - (surprise) Heu.. attends Luke.. Enfin.. oui, Jake est au courant.  
Lucas — Nathan était au courant ?  
Peyton — … Oui mais je n'ai pas pu..  
Lucas retourna le dos à Peyton. Il avait un tel sentiment de rage en lui qu'il ne savait comment le contrôler.  
Peyton — Laisse moi t'expliquer Luke..  
Lucas (coupant Peyton) — Pourquoi tu m'as permis de revenir vers toi ? Pourquoi ces 10 derniers jours ? Pour mieux partir comme une voleuse ?  
Peyton resta abasourdie. Lucas lui tournait toujours le dos mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle crut fondre mais se reprit rapidement.  
Peyton — Retourne-toi Lucas.  
Lucas - …  
Peyton — Regarde-moi LUCAS !  
Il lui tournait toujours le dos. Peyton soupira et prit une grande inspiration.  
Peyton — Tu crois quoi ? Que tu es le seul à ressentir ça ?. Quand TU m'as tourné le dos il y a 3 mois, j'ai encaissé. Quand on s'est ignoré pendant des semaines, j'ai encaissé. Quand Brooke m'a traité de tous les noms, j'ai encaissé. Oui, tu IGNORES encore beaucoup de choses sur moi. Je te pensais mon ami, et ce sans clause de condition.  
Lucas fit volteface à cet instant.  
Lucas — Je suppose que nous ne sommes plus amis alors.  
Peyton fusilla Lucas du regard et sortit de sa chambre.

****************  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN. CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY.  
Brooke entra comme une tornade.  
Brooke — Hales ! Nate ! Habillez-vous, je ne supporterai pas de vous voir une nouvelle fois nus ! Je vous attends dans 5 minutes dans la cuisine.  
Nathan apparut au bout du couloir.  
Nathan — Haley est sous la douche Brooke ! Pour rien au monde elle ne raterait le premier week-end de révisions !  
Brooke - (d'un air dégoûté) Tu ne mets QUE des survêtements ? Hum… Passons… (sur un ton officiel) Oui, Monsieur Scott, votre présidente des élèves, malgré son planning chargé, va vous soumettre la magnifique idée qu'elle a eu pour épicer et rendre mémorable la fin de notre vie de lycéens mal dans leur peau. Quoique entre le départ d'Haley avec Chris, ton accident et le carton de la limousine, vous êtes servis question souvenirs.  
Nathan — Abrèèèège !  
Brooke — Tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour l'instant, c'est que J'AI décidé de changer les règles du bal de promo. Nathan, tu subiras la mine dépressive de Peyton Sawyer. Haley essaiera de ne pas succomber au syndrome élève-prof avec Marcus.  
Nathan — Supeeer !  
Brooke — Sur ce, Brooke Davis se retire. Votre cheery hottie passe voir son déprimant petit ami avant de s'envoler ! Ciao ciao !

CHEZ LUCAS.  
Lucas venait de se réveiller mais restait à écouter la musique dans son lit.  
She appears composed, so she is, I suppose  
Who can really tell?  
She shows no emotion at all  
Stares into space like a dead china doll  
Il avait peu dormi et le sentiment de colère ne s'était pas effacé. Il savait sa mère déjà partie pour le travail et se félicitait de ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : en vouloir à Peyton. Toute cette rancœur était irrationnelle, mais il ne savait comment faire autrement.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il sut immédiatement que c'était Brooke et il passa les draps au dessus de sa tête.  
Brooke — Hey lève-toi beau gosse ! Ta pretty girl attaque New York ce week-end !  
Lucas — Grrrml !  
Brooke — Ne fais pas ton taciturne. Ce n'est plus le moment de regretter de m'avoir choisi plutôt que Peyton.  
Lucas sourit. Brooke avait toujours eu ce don. Il sortit de sous les draps.  
Brooke (choquée) — Beeeuh quelle mine affreuse tu as ! Heureusement que tu ne m'accompagnes pas.  
Lucas — Merci ma puce, toujours un plaisir au réveil…  
Lucas se redressa et embrassa sa petite amie.  
Brooke — (malicieuse) Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça…  
Lucas — (absent) Hein ?  
Brooke — Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
Lucas — Si mais j'ai juste très mal dormi.  
Brooke — Aaaah bon et bien tu seras heureux d'apprendre que tu accompagneras notre chère Rachel au bal de promo, pour une petite soirée que je vous concocte. Je te laisse ronchonner seul, j'ai un avion à prendre dans 2 heures, moi.  
Brooke donna un rapide baiser à Lucas et partit dans un tourbillon. Lucas monta la musique à fond et mit son oreiller sur sa tête.

DEVANT LE KAREN'S CAFE.  
Jake passait devant le Karen's Café avec Jenny. Peyton dormait encore après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Elle était rentrée bouleversée. Bizarrement, il se sentait de plus en plus mal dans cette situation. Il tomba sur Brooke qui patientait devant le café.  
Brooke — Hey bel homme !  
Jake — Brooke !!! Il est tôt dis moi pour toi ! La rumeur de ta sobriété en soirée est donc bel et bien véridique.  
Brooke — (sourit) Jagielski, tu as loupé beaucoup trop d'épisodes sur Tree Hill.  
Jake — Oui ça bouge rapidement à en croire l'état dans lequel est rentré Peyton.  
Brooke - Bourrée ou droguée ?  
Jake — (soudainement gêné) Aheum… Tu attends qui ?  
Brooke — Un taxi. Je pars pour le weekend. Mais n'essaie pas de me semer. Peyton a encore frappé quelqu'un ?  
Jake — Et bien.. hum.. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Peyton s'en va dans 2 semaines.  
Brooke — Je sais.  
Jake — Mais Lucas n'était apparemment pas au courant…  
Brooke — Oh !  
Jake — Peyton lui a appris hier après la soirée au Tric. Ca s'est mal passé.  
Brooke — Ooooooooh…  
Brooke prit un air absent. En quelques secondes, elle comprit… Lucas ce matin… Peyton… Elle… Son taxi arriva et Jake la sortit de ses pensées.  
Jake — Bon weekend ! On se recroisera. Je reste encore une dizaine de jours, vous aurez du temps libre lors de vos pseudos-révisions !  
Brooke fit un signe à Jake et embarqua dans le taxi.  
Elle avait compris.

****************  
DANS L'APRES-MIDI. CHEZ PEYTON.  
Peyton avait repris du poil de la bête. Après être rentrée bouleversée et avoir passé une horrible nuit, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se persuadait que cette embrouille avec Lucas lui facilitait même la tâche, bien que ces derniers jours aient été plus que déroutants. Elle venait même de dire oui à un rendez-vous avec Marcus ; de toute façon, elle serait partie dans quelques semaines, autant profiter du temps restant. Elle entendit Jake arriver et ouvrir la porte, sa petite blonde se dandinait juste devant lui.  
Peyton — Ooooh tu as amené Jenny ! Coucou ma belle !  
Peyton prit Jenny dans ses bras et Jake les regarda en souriant.  
Peyton — C'est quoi cet air idiot ?  
Jake — Peyton, arrête tes sarcasmes. J'admire mes deux petites femmes.  
Peyton — (à Jenny sur un ton gaga) Oui mais Pa-pa-il-ai-me-des-drô-les-de-fem-mes-des-fois !  
Jake — (soudainement sérieux) Tu sais, je t'avais dit à Savannah, que tu pouvais revenir vers moi si… Je le pense toujours.  
Peyton se sentit troublée. Jake semblait parler sérieusement. Elle n'avait jamais repensé à eux de cette façon, depuis la révélation qu'avait provoquée leurs retrouvailles. Elle ne s'était plus interrogée sur Jake et elle depuis que ses sentiments pour Lucas était bien clairs, même s'ils devaient rester dissimulés.  
Jake s'approcha d'elle. Peyton sentit le trouble grandir. Il tendit la main vers le visage de Peyton, lui effleura la joue et prit Jenny dans ses bras. Il fixa Peyton et lui sourit sans rien dire.  
Peyton — Les paroles, toujours les paroles.  
Jake — (sur le ton de la plaisanterie) Eeet oui je suis plutôt doué pour cela, à défaut d'autre chose…  
Peyton — Aaah ça…  
Jake — (vexé) Héééé !  
Jake se leva.  
Jake — Bon, je ne reste pas, je suis d'obligation chez les grands-parents… On se voit plus tard !!  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa Peyton songeuse. Elle se laissait aller à ses pensées quand un bruit lui signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail.

De : Lucas  
A : Peyton  
Rejoins moi sur la plage à 21h.  
S'il te plaît.  
Un ami.

Le cœur de Peyton fit un tour lui-même. C'était arrivé si souvent ces derniers jours. Elle repensa à tous ces moments : quand Lucas l'avait prise dans ses bras lors de leurs retrouvailles, quand il lui avait dit l'aimer devant sans porte alors que Jake venait d'arriver, et surtout… hier soir, quand il s'était retrouvé si près d'elle dans l'arrière-salle du Tric. Jake n'était pas Lucas… Jake ne serait jamais Lucas…

*****************  
SUR LA PLAGE. LE SOIR.  
Lucas était assis, les yeux fermés. Il sentait le vent sur son visage et écoutait le bruit des vagues. Ce moment était tellement agréable. L'image de Peyton lui vint à l'esprit et il sourit. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et elle s'assit à côté de lui.  
Peyton — On a fini sa crise ?  
Lucas lui sourit timidement et Peyton lui donna un petit coup de coude.  
Peyton — Aaah pourquoi en revient-on là ? A se retrouver tout les deux et tolament déprimés ?  
Lucas — JE suis déprimé. TU es.. Peyton.  
Elle rigola. Lucas se sentit déjà un peu mieux à la voir sourire. Il la regardait quand elle se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Peyton sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer.  
Peyton — (troublée) Alors… donc… heu… Tu.. tu es déprimé… Hum.. OK… Intéressant..  
Lucas — Merci de ta compassion.  
Peyton — (se reprend) (sourit) Excuse-moi mais ta transformation en Dan m'a plutôt effrayé. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien bon pour notre santé qu'on se cotoie encore.  
Lucas — Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que toi et moi, on vieillirait ensemble… Tels Wallace et Gromit, classant nos vinyles, bouquinant, buvant du café.  
Peyton — (sarcastique) J'avoue que c'est tentant.  
Lucas — (sérieux) Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je te perdrai. Vraiment.  
Peyton — Comme je n'avais jamais pensé te rencontrer.  
Ils échangèrent un regard. La tension du début s'était évanouie.  
Lucas s'allongea dans le sable, un bras sous la tête et contempla le ciel.  
Lucas — Alors, on y est ?  
Peyton fit de même.  
Peyton — Je crois qu'on est assez mûr en effet. Indépendance, responsabilité, tâches domestiques, gloire et vie dissolue… (pause) On y est.  
Lucas — (soupire) On est sur le chemin.  
Lucas prit la main de Peyton dans la sienne. Il restèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien.


	8. Soirées

SUR LA PLAGE (suite)

Lucas — Alors, on y est ?  
Peyton fit de même.  
Peyton — Je crois qu'on est assez mûr en effet. Indépendance, responsabilité, tâches domestiques, gloire et vie dissolue… (pause) On y est.  
Lucas — (soupire) On est sur le chemin.  
Lucas prit la main de Peyton dans la sienne. Il restèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien.

Peyton — En tout cas, ta mère avait l'air de me dire hier que le Tric lui faisait faire pas mal de profits … Je suis tellement contente pour elle! J'aime penser que je l'ai aidée à ca …

Peyton parlait depuis quelques minutes déjà mais Lucas ne disait plus rien. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il contemplait les étoiles, les larmes aux yeux.

Peyton — Luke … Que se passe-t-il?  
Lucas — On y est.  
Peyton — Bien sûr qu'on y est … mais c'est magique comme moment … on se lance dans la vraie vie!  
Lucas — On y est …  
Peyton — Oui, Luke, on est sur notre chemin …  
Lucas (tournant ses yeux vers elle) — J'aimerais que tu y sois avec moi …

*************************  
CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY

Haley — Elle a dit quoi?  
Nathan — Ma petite femme adorée, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je déteste te répéter les choses cent fois!  
Haley (passablement énervée) — Non, je voudrais juste que tu me le répètes une autre fois, pour que je sois sûre de ne pas rêver!  
Nathan — Elle a décidé que tu irais au bal avec Marcus, et que j'irais avec Peyton !  
Haley — Eh bien il n'est pas question que je cède à ca !!! Je refuse catégoriquement!  
Nathan — Ma puce, ce n'est pas la peine de me dire ca à moi, je n'ai rien décidé !!! Tu n'auras qu'à en parler avec Brooke dès son retour!  
Haley — J'y compte bien ! Mais d'ici là, c'est toi qui supportera mes critiques! (sourit, s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras) On pourrait demander à Peyton et Marcus d'échanger pour qu'on puisse être tous les deux … je ne voudrais rater ces moments avec toi, pour rien au monde!  
Nathan (s'écartant) — Je ne ferais rien dans le dos de Brooke … Préviens la avant du changement! Sinon, aïe aïe aïe mes doigts !  
Haley s'éloigna de son mari l'air vexé et se dirigea vers la chambre. Avant d'y entrer, elle se retourna sur lui, le regarda méchamment et claqua la porte.  
Nathan — Mieux vaut la furie de Haley que celle de Brooke.

***********************  
SUR LA PLAGE (suite)

Lucas — J'aimerais que tu y sois avec moi … Je veux dire sur le chemin…  
Peyton se redressa, particulièrement touchée par la dernière remarque de Lucas.  
Lucas — Pey?  
Peyton - … (se relevant complètement, secouant son jeans) Je suis désolée mon beau, mais nos chemins sont amenés à se séparer. Toi à NYC avec la future Donatella Versace et moi, à Boston pour devenir ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être …  
Elle le salua et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.  
Lucas (se redressant lui aussi) — Peyton!  
Elle se retourna.  
Lucas — Et si ce n'était pas ca, le chemin que j'avais choisi?  
Peyton (souriant) — J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est bien celui-là que tu as choisi et que c'est aussi celui que tu vas suivre! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour toi, Luke!  
Elle disparut.  
Lucas (se recouchant sur le sable, les yeux aux ciels) — Pourquoi personne ne se demande jamais ce que je veux réellement, moi?

*****************************  
LE LENDEMAIN, CHEZ PEYTON

Peyton s'étirait dans son lit, prête à se lever, quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Jake, seul cette fois.

Jake — Hey, ma belle blonde, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?  
Peyton (toujours couchée) — Ma foi … Beaucoup mieux!  
Jake (ironique) — Beaucoup mieux? Aurais-tu soulagé ta conscience d'un poids trop lourd à porter?  
Peyton — Jake! Tu es infernal! Je t'ai expliqué des centaines de fois que je ne comptais pas en parler à Lucas!  
Jake — Oui, mais je me disais que, comme tu lui a déjà dit pour ton départ, tu lui aurais aussi dit … enfin … tu sais … pour tes sentiments!  
Peyton — Monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-tenir-ma-langue, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai du lui dire pour mon départ!  
Jake (gêné) — Je suis désolé, je pensais que ce serait la première personne à qui tu le dirais …  
Peyton (gênée à son tour) — Ca aurait du … mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre!  
Jake (déçu) Je vois … Tu l'aimes à ce point-là?  
Peyton — Jake …  
Jake - Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit hier? Tu sais, j'étais sérieux …  
Peyton — Je le sais Jake, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tu viens de me demander si je l'aimais tant que ça … En fait, je l'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer … C'est pour cette raison que je veux l'épargner …  
Jake — L'épargner?  
Peyton — Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui dire que je m'en allais … et je ne veux pas lui dire que je l'aime … car je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de la situation! Et puis, je m'étais jurée que si j'arrivais à récupérer notre si belle amitié, je me tairais à jamais sur mes sentiments … Voilà …  
Jake — Tu viens de me montrer à quel point tu l'aimes, Peyton … J'aurais aimé être celui que tu aimes autant… Je te laisse … A ce soir?  
Peyton — Ce soir, impossible, j'ai un rendez-vous! Pardon …  
Jake — Un rendez-vous? Avec Lucas?  
Peyton — Non, pas exactement … Avec Marcus …  
Jake (passant la porte) Aaaaaah, les femmes, je vous jure!!!

Peyton s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir Jake, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'attendre car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Lucas, pour lui! Elle se mit à rêvasser à la soirée du soir avant.

*Bling bing* Un mail venait d'arriver. Elle sauta d'un bond hors de son lit et s'installa à son bureau pour voir qui lui envoyait un mail.

De: Brooke Davis  
A: P. Sawyer  
Bonjour à la fille la plus déprimée et déprimante de Tree Hill,  
Pour info, tu accompagneras Nathan au bal de promo. J'ai été assez aimable pour changer les règles du bal pour t'éviter de devoir y aller seule … Pour rappel, le thème de ce bal est "Les couples célèbres de l'histoire". Evitez donc de vous costumer en Roméo et Juliette, ca ne vous irait pas! Je te conseille Gomez et Morticia Adams, ca vous irait particulièrement bien à tous les deux!  
Bon weekend.  
Brooke.

Peyton se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, la tête en arrière, en souriant. Décidément, Brooke Davis ne changerait jamais! Cette idée de mixer les couples était excellente et le bal promettait d'être inoubliable! Elle se promit de passer chez Nathan dans l'après-midi pour décider quel costume ils mettraient.

*****************************  
CHEZ LUCAS — au même moment

Lucas — Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée idiote!  
Rachel — Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Brooke qui l'a décidé ainsi!  
Lucas — Je ne te parle pas du fait de t'accompagner au bal! Je te parle de la manière dont tu veux que l'on se costume! Non, non et non, je ne cèderai pas!  
Rachel — Voyons Lucas, c'est une merveilleuse idée … La meilleure que j'ai eue depuis des mois!!!  
Lucas — Rachel, il n'est pas question qu'on se déguise en sel et en poivre pour cette soirée!

*****************************  
CHEZ PEYTON — Dans l'après-midi

Peyton était en train de refaire, pour la énième fois, le classement de ses vinyles. Elle remarqua qu'il lui en manquait quelques uns. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita à travers la pièce, pensant que c'était Haley. En effet, celle-ci aurait déjà du être là depuis un quart d'heure. Elle se jeta sur son lit, attrapa son téléphone et vit que c'était un texto de Lucas.

"Hey P. Sawyer, je te propose un p'tit souper au café de ma mère ce soir, puis une p'tite séance de cinéma; ils passent X-men3 au ciné du coin et je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à Hugh Jackman!"

Peyton se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait été tout à fait enchantée de passer la soirée avec Lucas, mais elle avait son rendez-vous avec Marcus le soir même et elle se voyait mal annuler au dernier moment. Résolue, elle répondit à Lucas:

"Hey Scott, tu crois pouvoir me décrocher au dernier moment! Je suis une fille très demandée, moi !!! On remet ça à demain, okay, car j'ai un p'tit truc à faire ce soir … Puis la tentation est trop forte de voir Hugh en Wolverine … Par hasard, serait-ce toi qui m'a emprunté quelques vinyles?"

Elle attendit une réponse mais celle-ci n'arriva pas. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop fâché …

*********************************  
CHEZ LUCAS — au même moment

Lucas déposa son téléphone. Il était contrarié. Que pouvait-elle avoir à faire de si important qu'elle ne puisse annuler. On était samedi soir, et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne savait pourquoi il était si énervé. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle car il savait que désormais, ces moments devenaient précieux. Il prit son ballon et se dirigea vers Rivercourt pour se détendre un peu.

**********************************  
RIVERCOURT. QUELQUES INSTANTS PLUS TARD.

Lucas arriva au terrain et fut surpris d'y trouver Nathan, déjà en train de jouer.

Nathan — Hey, ne me dis pas que tu venais ici, jouer au basket, alors que ca t'est formellement interdit.  
Lucas (blagueur) — Stp, Nate, ne fais pas ton Haley!  
Nathan — Et toi, ne sois pas aussi têtu que Brooke!  
Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.  
Lucas — Je crois que nos p'tites femmes déteignent sur nous …  
Nathan (pour lui-même) — Je pense surtout que c'est Pey qui déteint sur toi …  
Lucas (fronce les sourcils) — Pardon? Je ne t'ai pas entendu …  
Nathan — Non, je disais que j'espèrais que Haley ne déteignait pas trop sur moi, parce que bientôt, je devrais t'aider à te choisir des vêtements pour tes rendez-vous galants …  
Lucas — Depuis quand Haley me choisit mes fringues pour mes rendez-vous?  
Nathan — Non, je parlais de ce qu'elle est en train de faire avec Peyton.  
Lucas (comprend enfin) — Peyton a un rendez-vous galant ce soir?  
Nathan — Bien entendu! Ne me dis pas qu'avec le temps que vous passez ensemble, elle n'a pas trouvé un moment pour t'en toucher un mot?  
Lucas resta songeur. Nathan fit un dung, rattrapa le ballon et shoota à 3 points, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

**************************************  
CHEZ PEYTON. LE SOIR.

Peyton s'était préparée seule, Haley n'étant toujours pas arrivée. Elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers.  
Peyton — Haley !!! Te voilà enfin !!!  
Lucas (arrivant dans la salle de bains) — Dis donc, P. Sawyer, tu es charmante ce soir!  
Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle était magnifique. Il sentit une petite pointe au cœur mais il ne parvenait pas à en déceler la cause.  
Peyton (gênée) — Que fais-tu là?  
Lucas — Je suis venu te ramener les vinyles que tu me réclamais cet après-midi … Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir sortie de tes jeans habituels?  
Peyton — Je … (le regardant de haut en bas) Mais! Tu es tout beau toi aussi.  
Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi bien habillé. Il avait mis un pantalon de lin blanc et portait une chemise bleue azur qui faisait ressortit ses yeux. Il était même coiffé pour une fois!  
Peyton (épatée) — Mais dis donc, on est de sortie ce soir? Que fais-tu de beau?  
Lucas (la prenant par la main) — Je t'emmène quelque part!  
Peyton (étonnée) — Pardon?  
Lucas — Je t'emmène, viens!  
Peyton — Je ne peux pas, Luke … Je …  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il marmonna un "M'en fous", l'attrapa, la souleva comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule et commença à descendre les marches.  
Peyton — Luke !!! Lâche-moi! Je ne peux pas t'accompagner!  
Lucas (riant) — Tu n'as pas le choix, P. Sawyer, je t'ai réservé une soirée inoubliable aujourd'hui!  
Il la posa par terre sur le trottoir et la fit monter dans la voiture. Elle avait cessé de protester, tant la curiosité de voir ce qu'il lui avait réservé et l'envie de passer du temps avec lui avaient pris le pas sur la raison. Il s'assit à ses cotés et démarra. Dans la nuit, la voiture des deux amis sortit de la ville…


	9. How long is the night?

Sur la route. A la sortie de Tree Hill.  
La nuit était encore claire, le jour venait de tomber. Peyton ferma les yeux et respira l'air qui lui parvenait des fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Pour une nuit, elle voulait tout mettre de côté : le lycée, la faculté, le stage, sa fierté, son mal-être permanent, Brooke…  
Lucas - Hihihihi  
Peyton — Pourquoi tu glousses ?  
Lucas — Je pense à ce pauvre Marcus…  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Peyton s'était dit qu'elle oublierait tout pour ce soir, il était donc hors de question de prendre son téléphone pour expliquer à Marcus cette situation… inexplicable… Elle attrapa son téléphone et le coupa.

Au Regency Hôtel de New-York.  
Brooke sortit de la douche et s'étala directement sur le lit King Size de sa chambre. Elle tapa frénétiquement du pied, se leva d'un bond et sauta partout sur le matelas. Elle saisit la serviette qui lui retenait les cheveux, la fit tourner au-dessus d'elle et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre. Dans autre bond, elle se laissa retomber sur le dos, la mine heureuse.  
Brooke — Alors ça ma Davis, tu y crois ?!  
Davis — Le pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed !!  
Brooke — Ma vieille, dans 2 mois à toi le luxe, les grandes avenues et les restos chics !!  
Davis — On va leur faire bouffer la poussière à ces pseudos designeuses anorexiques New-Yorkaises !!!  
On frappa à la porte. Brooke se leva d'un bond et vérifia qu'elle était présentable. Elle ouvrit.  
Bernard — (d'une voix pincée) Oui bonjour Mademoiselle. Bernaaard, service d'étaaage. Etes-vous seule ? Je ne vous déraaange poooint ?  
Brooke devint toute rouge à l'idée qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec elle-même.  
Brooke — Hum hum… Heu.. (se reprend)(prend un ton hautain) Bonsoir jeune homme. Oui vous ne tombez pas tout à fait au bout moment. Je… je… vérifiais la résistance de la literie. Qu'y a t-il ?  
Bernard — Uiiii Mademoiselle a reçu un messaaage de la Private Design & Couture School. Ils ont été enchantééés de votre entrevue et vous remeeettent cette bouteille pour votre aaadmission.  
Brooke — (hystérique) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Champaaaaaaaaagne !  
Brooke saisit la bouteille et sautilla sur place. L'employé restait de marbre. Brooke lui jeta un œil, saisit son sac à main et en sortit un billet de 1 dollar. La brunette lui tendit penaude.  
Brooke — Désolée, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.  
Bernard — (moue dégoûtée) Humpf  
Brooke — Ah ! Ah ! Sacré Bernard !  
Elle lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et ferma la porte. Elle posa la bouteille et saisit son ordinateur portable. Sa boîte mail s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de nouveaux messages. Trois ne comportaient pas de sujet et l'intriguèrent ; ils provenaient de Peyton, Lucas et Haley.

Chez Peyton.  
Haley ouvrit la porte d'entrée, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'affala sur la poignée de la chambre de Peyton et entra à moitié courbée, totalement essoufflée.  
Haley — fff Pey…fff…ton……fffffff Désolée fff… révisais… fff pas vu le temps passer.  
Marcus — Et moi qui croyais que tu plaisantais quand tu parlais de réviser ce weekend !!  
Haley — Marcus ?  
Marcus — Haley ?  
Haley — Où est Peyton ?

***********************  
Sur la route. A proximité de Jacksonville.  
Peyton — (suppliante) Alleeez dis-mouaaaah, je t'en prie ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu me réserves !!!  
Lucas — Tu sais, tes airs plaintifs ont depuis longtemps cessé de m'attendrir. Vu que c'est un style de vie chez toi, la déprime.  
Peyton — Oh oh oh !! Mais que tu es mesquiiin !  
Lucas — Oui, mais tu adores ça.  
Peyton sourit. Ils avaient roulé une petite heure environ vers le Nord. La voiture entrait dans Jacksonville.  
Lucas — Miss Sawyer, attendu que vous voulez me quitter pour un faux rocker ridiculement plus petit que vous, vous devez savoir trois choses à mon sujet.  
Peyton — La blague ! Comme si tu étais quelqu'un de mystérieux…  
Peyton était pourtant intérieurement surexcitée. Elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre mais était déjà certaine que la soirée serait inoubliable. La voiture s'arrêta dans le centre ville. Le quartier était animé par une multitude de restaurants et petits bars.  
Peyton — (taquine) Et on mange quand ?  
Lucas — Jamais satisfaite ?  
Peyton — Toujours exigeante.  
Lucas — Tu ne seras pas déçue.  
Lucas lui saisit la main et ils traversèrent la rue. Aussi bien habillés et dans une ville autre que Tree Hill, on aurait dit un couple quelconque. Lucas la guida dans un petit café, décoré de meubles en bois, avec des petites tables rondes éclairées à la bougie. Une scène faisait face.  
Peyton — Naaan ? Tu chantes ? Tu vas me faire le coup de Jake ?  
Lucas — Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler de lui hein ?  
Peyton se mordit la langue. Les deux s'assirent autour d'une des tables et Lucas alla chercher à boire. Peyton était vraiment intriguée. La lumière du café se tamisa et une jeune femme entra sur la scène. Elle fit un clin d'œil en direction de Lucas qui lui répondit par un signe de main.  
Peyton — T'as un ticket dis donc.  
Lucas — Shhhhh  
"Bonsoir ! Merci d'être venus aussi nombreux. Je vois de nombreux habitués et pas mal de nouvelles têtes. Notre troupe vient d'être engagée pour plusieurs petits festivals pendant l'été sur la côte est et c'est grâce aux représentations que nous réalisons ici. Ce soir, nous vous présentons une adaptation libre d'un texte d'un jeune auteur, Lucas Scott. "

Regency Hôtel de NY. (suite)  
De : Peyton  
A : Brooke  
Objet : …  
Brooke,  
Je savais bien que tu ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire avec le cas Neyton. Ou comment être convaincue que 2 personnes totalement opposées sont faites l'une pour l'autre.  
J'ai appris que tu étais à NY ce weekend et je te souhaite plein de chance pour ce long chemin qui t'attend. En espérant que nos routes se recroiseront, ce dont je reste certaine.  
Et merci pour tes conseils costumiers, mais j'ai déjà une idée gratinée.  
Peyton.  
Brooke laissa fendre son visage d'un large sourire. Cela ressemblait tellement à sa Peyton telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue en tant qu'amie. Indépendante et soucieuse d'elle, faisant fi de son caractère parfois épouvantable.

Chez Peyton. (suite)  
Haley — Je crois qu'elle t'a posé un lapin.  
Marcus — Oui, et elle a coupé son téléphone. Il a du se passer quelquechose… Je pencherai pour Lucas…  
Haley — Heeein ? Ne commence pas toi aussi !  
Marcus — Je ne dis rien, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir. Et tu es censée être la meilleure amie de Lucas Scott donc permets-moi de douter de ta clairvoyance.  
Haley — (vexée) J'essaie simplement d'éviter à tout le monde des ennuis.  
Marcus — Ou de compliquer votre situation confortablement fausse.  
Haley — En attendant, c'est toi qui va en profiter !! Essaie de ne pas inciter Peyton à te planter au bal de promo !  
Marcus — Je vais au bal avec Peyton ??? Je croyais qu'on allait enfin fricoter toi et moi ! Toi Julia Roberts, moi Richard Gere dans Pretty Woman.  
Haley — Dans tes rêves ! Ou quand tu sauras parfaitement tes verbes irréguliers en espagnol. Autant dire jamais…

***********************  
A Jacksonville. Au Wooden Café.  
Les lumières du café reprirent un peu vigueur alors que plusieurs personnes du public quittaient les lieux. Peyton avaient les larmes aux yeux et détournait la tête le temps d'essuyer le trop-plein lacrymal. Lucas lui toucha la joue et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.  
Lucas — Je suppose qu'à défaut de t'avoir plu, cela t'a au moins touché.  
Peyton — Oui… C'est qui ce Lucas Scott que je lui fasse ravaler mes larmes ?  
Lucas — Lucas Scott voudrait te remercier. C'est un peu grâce à toi s'il a osé donner ses textes. C'est aussi grâce à toi s'il prend tout cela plus sérieusement.  
Peyton — Si Lucas Scott pouvait arrêter de parler comme Chris Keller.  
Lucas — (sourit) Dieu bénisse Chris Keller !  
Peyton — (hésitante) C'était moi, cette… cette… fille dont tu.. enfin… il… parlait ?  
Lucas — Oui c'est toi.  
Lucas se leva.  
Lucas — Bon on va manger ? Histoire que tu ne t'effondres pas avant la fin de la soirée.  
Ils sortirent du café et retrouvèrent l'air de l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent quelques temps pour découvrir un peu la ville, bavardant et plaisantant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de hot-dog.  
Peyton — Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis mon jean.  
Lucas — Pas besoin de dîner au Ritz pour que la soirée soit digne de nos tenues…  
Peyton — C'est vrai que j'ai encore deux occasions de finir en fontaine.  
Munis de leurs ravitaillements, ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans un petit parc. La nuit était maintenant bien installée et un simple lampadaire diffusait une lumière blanche.  
Peyton — Tu as écrit quand ce texte ?  
Lucas — Après la mort de Keith.  
Peyton — Bizarre.. J'aurais cru que ça datait de l'époque maudite du triangle.  
Lucas —C'est plus ou moins le sujet.. Mais l'après fusillade a été le moment où j'ai été le plus honnête avec moi-même. D'ailleurs… Je… je voudrais te parler de cette période maudite comme tu dis…  
Peyton — (avale de travers) Brouf (toussote) Aheum… Pourquoi pas ?  
Lucas — Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte avec une relation à moitié faussée sur des vieilles histoires.  
Peyton - Faites que ce soit court surtout.  
Lucas — Tu sais… Tu as toujours compté d'une manière spéciale pour moi. Tu n'es pas Haley. Ni Brooke. Quand je suis parti de Tree Hill avec Keith, c'était pour toi. Je ne saurai expliquer ce qu'il y avait entre nous, mais j'en ai toujours eu conscience. Je ne sais pas si c'était alors de l'amour, mais tu étais une des personnes les plus incroyablement proches de moi. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour te ravoir près de moi. Mais il faut croire que le destin fait bien les choses et nous a ramené l'un vers l'autre.  
Peyton — Tu… tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire ça.. C'est oublié et notre amitié vaut tous les triangles du monde.  
Lucas — Je sais… Mais je voulais que tu le saches… Je t'aime Sawyer.  
Peyton — (sourit timidement) Je le sais ça.

Chez Peyton. (suite)  
Marcus — Aaaah ça veut donc dire que j'irai au bal avec Peyton. Enfin… si elle ne me pose pas un autre lapin…  
Haley — (pensive) Qu'est ce que tu penses de Tarzan et Jane ?  
Marcus — Pour Peyton et moi ? Jamais de la viiiie ! C'est le cauchemar de tous les mecs d'être déguisé en Tarzan.  
Haley - (déçue) Aaah… bon… Roméo et Juliette ?  
Marcus — Trop tragique…  
Haley — Sonny et Cher ?  
Marcus — Trooop kitsch.  
Haley rageait. Elle avait tellement imaginé le bal de promo, Nathan et elle déambulant dans les couloirs du lycée, qu'elle pensait que ce mic-mac à propos du bal était un mauvais signe…

Regency Hotel de NY. (suite)  
De : Haley  
A : Brooke  
Objet : …  
Brooke,  
Tu veux que je t'étrangle ou quoi ? Comment oses-tu donner mon mari en pâture d'une telle manière. J'adore Peyton mais j'ai planifié le bal de promo depuis 2 mois et avec les révisions je n'aurais JAMAIS le temps de trouver d'autres costumes. Nathan et moi irons en Tarzan et Jane au bal. Point barre ! Et motus et bouche cousue sur le costume, Nate n'est pas au courant, je veux lui faire une surprise !!!  
Des bises,  
Haley

***********************  
Sur la route. En direction de la Onslow Bay.  
Lucas et Peyton avaient quitté Jacksonville. Peyton ne savait plus que penser. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. La voiture se dirigeait vers la baie d'Onslow, un peu plus au Nord de Tree Hill. Elle s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de l'océan. C'était une toute petite crique sauvage entourée de rochers. Lucas sortit, Peyton souffla un bon coup et fit de même.  
Lucas — Je venais souvent ici avec Keith. On plongeait vers les rochers au petit matin.  
L'endroit était magnifique et triste en même temps. L'eau reflétait la faible lumière de la lune alors que les rochers si noirs encerclaient la crique, comme si Lucas et Peyton s'était retrouvés dans un étau. Peyton quitta ses chaussures et alla goûter la température des vaguelettes du rivage. Elle savourait la fraîcheur de l'eau quand elle sentit la présence de Lucas juste dans son dos. Il l'enlaça.  
Lucas — Peyton, je vais quitter Tree Hill pour plusieurs mois. Je vais voyager et surtout m'éclaircir les idées après cette année. Rien n'est encore bien défini mais je ne vois plus ce qui me retient.

Regency Hôtel de NY (suite)  
De : Lucas  
A : Brooke  
Objet : …  
Brooke,  
j'ai décidé de partir pour plusieurs mois. Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener. Je voulais te dire que tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur et la fille la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Cela sonne comme un au-revoir mais nos routes sont appelées à se séparer. Je ne veux pas te faire croire que je te suivrai dans ta nouvelle vie car ce n'est pas ce que je veux et ce qu'il me faut, ni ce qu'il te faut. J'ai compris récemment que je ne devais pas attendre que ma vie change d'elle-même ; j'ai décidé de suivre ton exemple, celui de Peyton, et de vivre ma vie. Une belle vie. Nous en parlerons de vive voix à ton retour.  
Je t'embrasse, Luke.  
PS : Je voudrais aussi savoir si pour le bal, le couple Poivre & Sel était approrié ?  
Brooke poussa un long soupir. Elle était curieusement très fière de Lucas.


	10. La valse à mille temps

Quelques semaines plus tard — La veille du bal

CHEZ PEYTON.

Peyton était couchée sur son lit, crayonnant un nouveau dessin. Ce dernier les représentait, elle et Lucas, enlacés, sur la plage pendant la soirée la plus magique de sa vie. La musique à fond, déprimante à souhait, des rêves plein la tête, elle se rappela ses derniers mots " Peyton, je vais quitter Tree Hill pour plusieurs mois. Je vais voyager et surtout m'éclaircir les idées après cette année. Rien n'est encore bien défini mais je ne vois plus ce qui me retient …" Elle s'était tue, les larmes aux yeux. Plus rien ne le retenait … que voulait dire cette phrase? Et Brooke? Tout le long du trajet de retour, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se posant mille questions. Toujours aujourd'hui, elle se posait ces questions, mais jamais, malgré leurs nombreuses rencontres depuis lors, elle n'avait osé aborder le sujet. Le bal avait lieu le lendemain et son départ dans quelques jours … Son téléphone la tira de sa rêverie.

Peyton — La maison du plaisir vous dit bonjour !  
Nathan (embarrassé) — Oooooooooooh excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, j'ai composé un mauvais numéro …  
Peyton (morte de rire) — Ah bon? Vous cherchiez quelqu'un en particulier? Miss Sawyer est déjà occupée avec quelqu'un pour le moment!  
Nathan (comprenant enfin) — Certainement avec mon frère alors, je la rappellerai plus tard!  
Peyton — Salaud ! (Note de l'auteuze: tit clin d'œil à Ginou :P)  
Nathan — Tu es d'une mesquinerie sans nom, P. Sawyer, je pensais vraiment m'être trompé!  
Peyton — Je savais bien que tu gardais ce numéro rose dans ton cellulaire! C'est Haley qui va être enchantée!  
Nathan — Tssss, mauvaise va!  
Peyton — Alors mon cavalier préféré, quand viens-tu pour la séance d'essayage pré-bal de promo?  
Nathan (visiblement géné) — Bhennnnn … Aheum … C'est-à-dire …  
Peyton — Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire de costumes, je t'ai dit qu'on allait tout casser!  
Nathan — En fait, Haley a déclenché un ouragan en apprenant que j'y allais avec toi et elle a harcelé Brooke jusqu'à ce que celle-ci accepte que nous changions à nouveau … Ce qui veut dire que tu écopes de Marcus et que j'éviterais le stupide costume que tu m'avais réservé !!!  
Peyton — Très bien, Mister Scott, vous l'aurez voulu! Je vous renie.

Elle raccrocha et s'écroula, hilare, en pensant aux costumes que Haley avait réservé pour elle et son partenaire.

****************************  
CHEZ LUCAS. AU MEME MOMENT.

Rachel regardait Lucas d'un air satisfait!  
Lucas — Et d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui ferais le poivre!  
Rachel — La couleur du costume va mieux sur toi que sur moi, et puis, je fais un merveilleux sel!  
Lucas (pour lui-même) — Grrrr, Brooke et ses maudites idées!  
Rachel — Pardon? Tu va arrêter ta Scott Attitude oui? Tu es super mignon déguisé ainsi!  
Lucas (dubitatif) — Tu parles! (prend un air chochotte) Ce costume me fait des fesses énormes, darling!  
Rachel (morte de rire) - Tu as oublié ton couvercle!  
Lucas — Je sens que je vais être malade demain!  
Rachel — Mais non, voyons, tu éternues parce que tu es le poivre, c'est normal!  
Lucas — C'est sensé être drôle?  
Rachel — Ne te plains, j'ai appris par l'amie d'une amie qui est la sœur de la cousine de la voisine d'Haley que elle et Nathan y allaient costumer en Tarzan et Jane!  
Lucas (fronçant les sourcils) — Tu te trompes, je pense! Nate accompagne Peyton!  
Rachel — Eh bien non, sache que je suis très bien informée! La ptite intello a cassé les pieds de Brooke jusqu'à ce que notre présidente des élèves accepte qu'il y ait un switch au niveau couples! La blondinette sera accompagnée de Marcus tandis que notre couple de jeunes remariés seront une nouvelle fois inséparables!  
Lucas, contrarié, jeta son couvercle sur son lit et commença à ôter son costume!  
Rachel — Que fais-tu? On n'a pas fini les essayages!!!  
Lucas (déjà sur le pas de la porte) — Je te laisse continuer seule, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air!

*******************************  
LE LENDEMAIN. UN PEU AVANT LE BAL. CHEZ NATHAN ET HALEY

Haley était en train de se préparer dans la salle de bains. Nathan, pas encore au courant du costume qui l'attendait, ouvrit le sachet qui le contenait. Il sortit le costume avec horreur.

Nathan — Haleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees? C'est une blague, dis-moi?  
Haley (depuis la salle de bains) — Non, mon amour, je trouve que ce costume t'ira très bien!  
Nathan (horrifié) — Et moi qui me plaignais du costume choisi par Pey …  
Haley — Je ne veux plus t'entendre ronchonner, habille-toi qu'on en parle plus! D'ailleurs, je mets ma musique à fond, comme ca, je ne t'entends plus.

Nathan grimaça. Il toisa le costume de Tarzan et surtout, la perruque. On frappa à la porte. C'était Lucas. Il tenait en main un sac qui semblait contenir un costume.

Lucas — Salut mec; what's up?  
Nathan — Ca pourrait aller mieux, je dois te l'avouer.  
Lucas — Ecoute, Nate, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, mais là, j'ai besoin de ton aide …  
Nathan — Bah, je te dois quelque chose, non?  
Lucas — Voilà, écoute … je … Bon, tiens!  
Il lui tendit le sac.  
Nathan (interrogateur) — Qu'est-ce que?  
Lucas — Je suis allé trouver Marcus, je lui ai dit que tu voulais ABSOLUMENT y aller avec Peyton et à force d'explications … il a cédé! Tiens, voilà son costume, file-moi le tien que j'aille lui porter …  
Nathan (de plus en plus étonné) — A force d'explications?  
Lucas — Bah, tu sais, je lui ai dit … Vieille histoire, premier amour, promesse d'aller au bal de promo ensemble coûte que coûte …  
Nathan — N'importe quoi!  
Lucas — Je sais! Mais … (baisse les yeux) je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille avec lui!  
Nathan — Lucas, je peux pas faire ca à Haley …  
Lucas — Nate, tu me dois quelque chose, tu te souviens?  
Nathan — Bon d'accord, j'imagine que de toute façon, on ne divorce pas pour si peu, si?  
Lucas — T'es un vrai frère pour moi, merci Nate!  
Nathan sourit. Il donna le costume de Tarzan à Lucas, trop content de s'en débarrasser. Finalement, l'idée de Peyton ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise que ca! Lucas était sur le point de s'en aller.  
Nathan — Luke! Juste une chose …  
Lucas (la main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir) — Oui?  
Nathan — Pourquoi?  
Lucas — Je sais pas … Je … Je veux juste qu'elle n'y aille pas avec lui c'est tout!  
Nathan — Oui, je vois!  
Lucas — A plus tard, et merci encore!  
Il sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Nathan — Si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux et te rendre compte que tu l'aimes!  
Nathan se hâta de s'habiller. Haley sortit de la salle de bains, magnifique Jane de la jungle.  
Haley (surprise) — Nathan! Qu'est-ce que …?  
Nathan — Je suis désolé ma puce, je … j'ai du échanger avec Marcus!  
Haley (en furie) — QUOIIIIIIIIIII?  
Nathan — Ne hurle pas, s'il te plait!  
Haley — Comment ca se fait? Je suis entrée dans cette salle de bains, tu avais le costume de Tarzan … Et là, maintenant … Tu ne ressembles à rien!  
Nathan (embêté) — Ecoute, ma chérie, on pourrait se plier au jeu pour une fois! On fait tout ensemble, on pourrait se séparer pour la soirée …  
Haley (de plus en plus en colère) — Se séparer? Il manquait plus que ca, maintenant!  
Nathan — Non, ma puce, tu ne m'as pas compris, je voulais dire, être séparés, ne pas y aller main dans la main …  
Haley — Ohoh! Je vois que l'amour commence déjà à faner! C'est du joli!  
Nathan — Ma puce, ca n'a rien à voir avec l'amour qui décline … Je te demande juste qu'on se plie au jeu, comme tout le monde … Ca peut être amusant!  
Haley — Bien sûr, tant que tu passes la soirée avec Peyton, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresses!  
Nathan (commençant à s'énerver lui aussi) — Dis donc, toi il suffit que tu te vêtisse du costume de Jane pour devenir une vraie femme de la jungle ou quoi?  
Haley — Nathan, ne me cherche surtout pas!  
Nathan (malicieux) — De toute façon, je t'ai déjà trouvée, alors je ne crains plus rien!  
Haley — Tu cherches à gâcher ma soirée ou quoi?  
Nathan — Je ne vois pas en quoi je gâcherais ta soirée, justement, tu n'auras pas à me supporter!  
Haley — J'ai décidé que j'y allais avec toi, j'irais avec toi! Allez, file te changer!  
Nathan (sur un air de défi) — Je suis désolé mais c'est Marcus qui a mon costume, je ne me changerais donc pas! Et puis, quand je t'ai interdit de partir en tournée avec Chris Keller, tu ne m'as pas écouté, chacun son tour ! Allez, Marcus sera là d'une minute à l'autre, je vais vite chercher Peyton!  
Haley (vexée) — Nathan Scott, si tu franchis cette porte, ne me considère plus comme ta femme!  
Nathan (souriant) — Je t'ai laissé un tableau de moi, de la fête après le premier mariage, si ca te dit de le repeindre en rose …  
Il finit sa phrase, toisa Haley qui le regardait d'un air furibard et s'en alla. Il grimpa dans la voiture et souffla un coup. Que ne ferait-il pas pour aider Lucas et Peyton à se retrouver?

*******************  
CHEZ PEYTON.

Peyton finissait de se préparer. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que c'était un costume qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout mais elle s'en moquait, elle trouvait l'idée tout à fait saugrenue et elle voulait faire quelque chose qui la changeait de la Peyton-punk-et-torturée qu'elle était d'habitude. Marcus se faisait attendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, elle l'avait planté toute une soirée sans explications … Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit arriver Nathan, habillé comme aurait du être habillé Marcus.  
Nathan — Hey! Sawyer! Tu es magnifique, ce soir!  
Peyton — Nathan Scott dans le costume que je lui ai choisi … Que me vaut l'honneur?  
Nathan — Ehhhh bien … Jeeee … On y va comment au fait? Ta voiture, ou ma voiture?  
Peyton (faisant semblant de rien) — Eh bien, Brooke nous envoie à chacun une limousine, donc champagne et belle voiture pour toi et moi, mon beau!  
Nathan — Nathan Scott et Peyton Sawyer enfin réunis pour la plus belle soirée de l'année… Rêvons d'être élu roi et reine de promo !  
Peyton (moqueuse) — Quand on est moins égocentrique, on ne se met pas au premier plan, Nathan Scott! On dit Peyton Sawyer et moi!  
Nathan (se moquant lui aussi) — Moi au moins, je ne souffre pas d'un dédoublement de personnalité: Peyton Sawyer et toi, c'est la même personne ma chère!  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Tsssss, tu ne peux pas renier ton frère, le même humour débile!  
Nathan — Aaaaah mon frèrot, on ne peut pas passer un moment tous les deux sans aborder le sujet!  
Peyton (lui tirant la langue) — Nathan Scott, si tu continues, tu vas aller au bal tout seul, allez viens, la limousine est en bas, il faut qu'on se dépêche!  
Il la regarda s'éloigner et sourit. Elle était vraiment de plus en plus belle. Il se dit qu'il allait vraiment passer une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie et remercia Lucas pour lui avoir demandé de changer…

*********************  
A L'ENTREE DU BAL DE PROMO

Brooke descendit de la limousine. Elle se retourna, voyant que Mouth ne la suivait pas.  
Brooke — Allez, mon beau, avance un peu!  
Mouth (toujours à l'intérieur de la limousine) — Aheummmm … Brooke? Tu es sûre que ce costume … enfin … qu'il n'est pas trop … Aheum … Ridicule?  
Brooke — Mais non, mon ptit Mouth chéri, pas du tout! J'ai hââââââte de voir les costumes des autres!!! Je ne connais que celui de Nathan et Haley! Tarzan et Jane! Tu vois, c'est bien pire que nous!  
Mouth se décida enfin à sortir, à contrecoeur, de la limousine. Les deux amis formaient une paire d'enfer: le lièvre et la tortue! Brooke portait un magnifique costume de lapine Playboy qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle était magnifique. Mouth, par contre, portait le costume de la tortue et n'en était pas enchanté.  
Mouth — Je ressemble à Franklin!  
Brooke — Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à cette affreuse créature! Il avait des boulons sur la tête et la peau du visage recomposée … Rien à voir avec toi !  
Mouth (s'esclaffant) — Je n'ai pas dit Frankenstein, Brooke, j'ai dit Franklin, la ptite tortue du dessin animé!  
Brooke (pincée) — Peu importe! C'est le lot de tous les hommes, mon cher, s'effacer pour laisser briller leurs femmes!  
Mouth — Ca, c'est certain, tu brilles bien plus que moi!  
A ce moment, Marcus et Haley arrivèrent. Haley avait l'air furibard et Marcus semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.  
Brooke — Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy vous deux! Vous êtes de magnifiques Tarzan et Jane! Je suis contente que vous ayez suivi mes directives finalement!  
Haley — Je n'ai pas eu le choix! Nathan m'a planté pour y aller avec Peyton!  
Brooke (dubitative) — Pourquoi donc?  
Haley — Que sais-je moi?  
Brooke (fit un clin d'œil à Haley) — De toute façon, on sait tous que les Scotts ont quelque chose de particulier avec P. Sawyer!  
Deux personnes, déguisées en la Vierge Marie et Joseph s'approchèrent des 4 amis.  
Brooke (essayant de deviner qui c'est) — Nathan? Peyton?  
Bevin — Mais non, Brookie, c'est nous: Bevin et Skills!  
Brooke (étonnée) — Bevin? Mais … ces costumes … ca ne vous ressemble tellement pas!!!  
Bevin (riant) — Justement, on voulait quelque chose d'original !  
Haley (se déridant enfin) — Eh bien, c'est réussi!  
Les 6 comparses se mirent à rire et à discuter des costumes de Bevin et Skills. Une limousine s'arrêta près d'eux. Lucas et Rachel en descendirent. Les voyant ainsi habillés, les autres se remirent à rire de plus belle.  
Skills (mort de rire) — Ahahaha !!! Lucas, man, t'es tout simplement ridicule!  
Lucas (mort de rire lui aussi en reconnaissant Skills) — Eh bien, je ne suis pas le seul!  
Rachel (s'accrochant au bras de Lucas) — Arrêtez de vous moquer! On est de magnifiques poivre et sel!  
Lucas (fronçant les sourcils) — Oui, c'est vrai, stoppez là toute moquerie! On sera le roi et la reine de la promo! (se remet à rire)  
Rachel — Si tu continues de geindre, je passe la soirée avec cette magnifique petite tortue d'eau douce!  
Lucas lui fit une langue et ôta son couvercle.  
Rachel — Remets ce couvercle tout de suite, Scott, sinon le sel va te mettre une dérouillée comme tu n'en a jamais eu!  
Lucas obtempéra, de peur de voir la menace de Rachel mise à exécution. Il se retourna et vit Brooke. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vue … depuis cette fameuse conversation.

*Flashback*

LE JOUR DU RETOUR DE BROOKE. CHEZ LUCAS.

Lucas était allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il rêvassait à la soirée qu'il avait passée le jour avant avec Peyton. Quand il lui avait annoncé son départ, la jeune fille n'avait pas réagi. Il avait bien vu quelques larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle ne lui avait plus dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende de la voiture et qu'elle lui glisse un timide "Merci" avant de rentrer rapidement chez elle. Il n'avait pas voulu la froisser ou lui faire de la peine. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur tout au long de la soirée et il en était fier. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sourit, se retourna et vit Brooke, radieuse, assise à ses côtés. Il ôta ses écouteurs et se redressa. Il y eut un silence gêné pendant quelques secondes qu'elle brisa.  
Brooke — Tu ne m'embrasses pas?  
Lucas (mal à l'aise) — Je … enfin … Il faut qu'on parle …  
Brooke (lui lâche la main) — Je comprends: c'est à propos de ton mail, c'est ça?  
Lucas — Oui…  
Brooke — Alors, je t'écoute!  
Lucas — Ehhh bien, je … comme je t'ai dit dans mon mail … je … Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Brooke, mes sentiments, ma vie, ma façon d'être … Je ne sais pas …  
Brooke (la voix cassée) — Que veux-tu dire par là?  
Lucas — Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, ma belle. Tu restes pour moi la fille la plus incroyable avec qui je suis sorti. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, tu m'as offert le tien en échange, et tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que notre histoire prend l'eau. Tout s'échappe de tous les côtés, il faut se rendre à l'évidence … Toi et moi, ce n'est plus comme avant … On s'est éloignés … Je ne sais plus quels sont mes sentiments … Je … Je suis désolé!  
Brooke (les larmes aux yeux) — Ne t'inquiète pas, je ressens la même chose … Je sais que je t'aime mais ça ne suffit plus. Ma vie va être très différente de la tienne, nos chemins se séparent et … crois-moi ou pas, je suis fière de toi, fière que tu prennes la décision de partir, de mener ta vie de ton propre chef. J'ai décidé ce que je voulais faire, mais je voyais que toi, tu stagnais, tu ne savais pas où ta vie te menait. J'espérais secrètement que tu trouves ta voie, que tu mènes ta barque et que tu sois enfin ce que tu as envie d'être… Depuis la mort de Keith, tu étais éteint, comme mort toi aussi … J'ai eu si peur que ta petite flamme ne se rallume jamais… Je crois que nous sommes assez grands toi et moi pour nous rendre compte de ca … La fin de notre histoire est ici et maintenant. Merci pour ta franchise.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Lucas — Brooke?  
Brooke — Hum?  
Lucas — Que devient-on finalement?  
Brooke (lui sourit) — Des amis, Lucas, des amis … Je serais là pour toi dès que tu en auras besoin.  
Lucas — Je t'aime Brooke, je t'aimerais toujours.  
Brooke — Moi aussi, tu resteras pour moi la plus belle histoire d'amour que j'ai vécu!  
Elle sortit, referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya au mur sous le porche. Elle sourit. Elle savait que la petite flamme de Lucas ne s'était pas rallumée seule, elle savait que celle qui lui avait réinsufflé le goût de vivre était celle qui lui donnait de la force et du courage à elle aussi tous les jours: sa meilleure amie, sa sœur d'âme: sa Peyton.

*Fin du flashback*

Brooke (lui sourit) — Tu vas bien?  
Lucas (un peu embêté) — Aheum … Bhhhhen … Ouais, ca pourrait aller mieux, je dois te l'avouer … Ce costume est … pfffffffff!  
Une autre limousine arriva. Nathan en descendit. Il était habillé d'un pantalon blanc, d'une chemise hawaienne ouverte sur son torse nu et il portait une perruque blonde de cheveux gominés.  
Brooke — Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! J'y crois pas! C'est Ken !!!  
Lucas (mort de rire) — Le pauvre, Ken ou Tarzan, deux costumes de fous !!!  
Rachel — C'est excellent!  
Bevin — Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Nathan … Ooooh mon dieu qu'il est beau!  
Skills — Euuuuh, bébé, tu veux que je t'aide? Nate, mec, t'assures grave là!  
Mouth — Hey! On peut échanger?  
Marcus — Alors, où est ta Barbie?  
Peyton descendit de la voiture. Elle portait une robe très courte et moulante rose fluo, des bottes blanches compensées et une perruques de longs cheveux blonds. Elle était magnifique malgré le ridicule de la tenue.  
Brooke — Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Comme tu es belle, P. Sawyer!  
Rachel — Ahahaha! La blondinette assume enfin son statut de femme blonde objet!  
Mouth — Salut Barbie!  
Haley — Tu es magnifique, Pey!  
Marcus — Waooooow!  
Nathan sourit à Lucas. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit depuis que Peyton était descendue de la limousine, il se contentait de la regarder, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
Brooke — Entrons, mes amis!  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée. Lucas rejoignit Rachel après avoir adressé un petit clin d'œil à Peyton.

***************************  
BAL DE PROMO. TOILETTES DES HOMMES.

Lucas était en train de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ce costume lui donnait chaud et il ne supportait plus Rachel qui le réprimandait à chaque fois qu'il ôtait son couvercle. Quelqu'un entra derrière lui.  
Mouth — Lucas? Lucas! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aides!  
Lucas — Que puis-je faire pour toi?  
Mouth — Lucas, j'ai rêvé de passer cette soirée avec Rachel, je t'en prie, file-moi ton costume que je puisse l'approcher un peu !!! Elle refuse que n'importe qui l'approche si ce n'est pas un poivre!  
Lucas — Tu veux que je mette ton costume?  
Mouth — S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît Luke, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi?  
Lucas (résigné) — D'accord, d'accord! Quitte à avoir l'air ridicule … Un ou l'autre de toute façon, ca ne changera rien!  
Ils s'échangèrent les costumes. Mouth se dépêcha de filer rejoindre le sel de sa vie. Lucas se regarda dans la glace: finalement, le poivre n'était pas si mal que ca! Il finit par se décider à sortir. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, une voix l'appela, une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille:  
Peyton — Hey Mouth! Attends-moi!  
Lucas (se retournant) — Salut Barbie! Franklin serait ravi de t'attendre!  
Peyton (étonnée) — Luke? Tu ne devais pas faire le poivre toi?  
Lucas — Mouth voulait passer la soirée avec son sel d'amour.  
Peyton (souriant) — Ahahaaaaaaaaaah, alors tu t'es dévoué pour passer la soirée avec Brooke! Tiens donc …  
Lucas — Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette situation, Pey …  
Elle se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux après que Brooke et Lucas aient mis un terme à leur histoire. Ce fut court, bref, sans explications. Elle aurait voulu lui poser mille questions, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Elle avait donc eu juste droit à un "Brooke et moi, c'est terminé, pour de bon, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas remédier à la situation, c'est ainsi, décidé d'un commun accord" et elle s'en contentait.  
Peyton — Je te charriais, belle tortue … Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour, tu te décides à me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé …  
Lucas — D'accord! Le jour où tu me diras ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et Jake!  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Alors ni ta curiosité, ni la mienne ne seront jamais satisfaites!  
Elle lui sourit. Il la regardait songeur. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes.  
Lucas (sérieux) — Tu es magnifique!  
Peyton (troublée — rougit — essaye de se redonner une contenance) — Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire la même chose de toi…  
Lucas (souriant) — Je sais, je sais … Mais tu voudras tout de même bien accordé une petite danse à la vieille tortue que je suis?  
Peyton (s'éloignant) — Aaah, ca, je ne sais pas, il faudra d'abord en parler à mon Ken!  
Lucas la regarda s'éloigner. Il pestait d'avoir un costume aussi ridicule. Il entre-aperçut Jake qui filait vers les toilettes. Il le suivit.  
Lucas (entrant dans les toilettes) — Hey Jagielski! Que fais-tu ici?  
Jake (surpris) — Lucas?  
Lucas — Moi-même!  
Jake (éclatant de rire) — Hahahhaahaha ! (redevenant sérieux) Pardon! Je suis resté un peu plus longtemps finalement pour vivre ce bal de fin d'année!  
Lucas — Ahaha! Tu es venu avec qui?  
Jake — Teresa! C'est d'ailleurs elle que je fuis! Depuis que Bevin est casée, elle s'est auto-proclamée dragueuse de tous les beaux mâles de Tree Hill et je suis sa première victime!  
Lucas — Pauvre vieux, va!  
Jake — Bahhh, je pense que je vais rentrer si ca continue!  
Lucas — Au fait, vous étiez déguisés en quoi?  
Jake — Richard Gere et Julia Roberts dans Pretty Woman …  
Lucas — On fait un deal, ok? Je te débarasse de Teresa, tu prends mon costume débile et tu accompagnes notre présidente des élèves déguisée en lapine …  
Jake — Huuuuuum, le costume, pas terrible mais ca vaut le coup!  
Ils s'échangèrent les costumes. Jake, ravi d'échapper à Teresa, Lucas, ravi d'échapper à ses costumes maudits. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Jake le rappela:  
Jake — Lucas!  
Lucas — Hum?  
Jake — Elle est magnifique aujourd'hui, hein?  
Lucas — De qui tu me parles?  
Jake (passe devant Lucas, ouvre la porte) — Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, tente ta chance mon vieux, c'est le moment (sort)  
Lucas resta à contempler la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jake l'encourageait. Il se décida enfin à quitter les toilettes, ravi du costume qu'il avait récupéré. Il s'approcha de la table où ses amis étaient assis. Mouth et Rachel dansaient sur la piste, Nathan et Haley se disputaient dans un coin, Brooke rigolait avec Jake … Il cherchait Peyton des yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être avec Marcus en ce moment. Il sortit de la salle à leur recherche. Il trouva Peyton assise sur un banc à l'extérieur.  
Lucas — Hey, Barbie!  
Peyton (étonnée du changement de costume de Lucas) — Tu as encore changé, dis-moi?  
Lucas — Ehhhhh oui, celui-ci est mieux, tu ne trouves pas?  
Peyton (sourit) — Beaucoup mieux!  
Il s'approcha plus près d'elle, lui tendit la main:  
Lucas — Tu m'accordes cette danse, belle blonde?  
Peyton (rougit) — Mais … Lucas … On est à l'extérieur!  
Lucas — C'est pas grave, on entend la musique …  
Peyton — C'est insensé!  
Il la prit par la taille, lui prit une main.  
Lucas — Allez, danse avec moi!  
Elle se laisse faire. Il lui lâcha la main, posa la sienne avec l'autre, sur sa taille, se rapprocha d'elle encore. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou et son cœur chavirer … Ils continuèrent ainsi à danser au clair de lune...


	11. A nos actes manqués

COULOIR DU LYCEE.  
Fergie et Narrayan discutaient dans le couloir. Tous les deux avaient été admis à l'université de Charlotte et ils se félicitaient déjà de se retrouver dans l'équipe universitaire de basket.  
Une jeune femme surgit alors de la porte d'entrée et fila droit devant elle. Cheveux blond platine ondulant dans son dos, hautes bottes blanches éclatantes et surtout, une ultra mini-robe rose qui dévoilait ses formes.  
Fergie — Hey blondie, ça te dit un petit tour dans ma voiture ?  
Peyton fit volte-face. Elle semblait bouleversée… et enervée.  
Peyton — La dernière fois qu'on m'a appelé comme ça, le mec a prié le nom de sa mère que je l'épargne. Tu veux goûter ma droite ?!  
Fergie — PEYTOOON ?!? Oupsss ! Hum.. pardon… Je t'ai prise pour…  
Peyton — Une blonde ?

TOILETTES DES FILLES.  
Peyton tira d'un coup sec la porte. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Brooke. La blonde snobba son ex-amie tandis que la brune prit la sortie. Peyton s'appuya sur les lavabos et soupira. Elle releva la tête et maudit celle qu'elle fixait dans le miroir. Contrariée et énervée, elle ferma les yeux en espérant que le temps se suspende quelques instants. Une main se posa alors sur la sienne.  
Brooke — Voyons Sawyer, ce n'est pas grave d'être si blonde… Paris Hilton réussit très bien dans la vie…  
Peyton retira sa main et se refusa à donner un regard à Brooke.  
Peyton — Tu vois là, j'aimerais être seule. Je sais que tu n'as aucun tact et aucune subtilité pour comprendre ça toute seule, mais si je te dis casse-toi, ça devrait être plus clair, non ?  
Brooke — Ne prend pas tes grands airs. Tu ne vas quand même pas aussi gâcher MA soirée avec MES amis.  
Peyton leva les yeux vers Brooke. Celle-ci avait un air malicieux. Ce n'était pas Brooke l'arrogante ; c'était juste Brooke, son amie.  
Peyton — (s'adoucit) Pour l'instant je gâche juste MA soirée.  
Brooke — Les pompoms, les tequilas aux compets, la chasse au Nathan en 2e année, les cours d'éducation sexuelle avec Monsieur Strabos… C'est indélébile… Et ça se fête !!!  
Peyton — Indélébile comme 10 années d'amitié ?  
Brooke — (sourit timidement) Je veux, .  
Peyton lui renvoya son sourire. Brooke commença à s'éloigner.  
Brooke — Tu dois lui dire tu sais…  
Elle poussa la porte et sortit. Le reste n'appartenait plus à elle.

*********************  
EXTERIEUR LYCEE.  
Lucas était assis sur le banc où il avait trouvé Peyton seule.  
« Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot… Tu es un IDIOT !!!» se répétait-il dans sa tête.  
Haley — Maaais non, Luke. Depuis que tu as arrêté le basket, tu l'es de moins en moins…  
Lucas — Hein ?  
Haley — Tu n'es PAS idiot…  
Lucas — Tu viens d'arriver ? J'ai pensé tout haut ? Ou tu es devin ?  
Haley — Non je ne suis plus devin avec toi. Sinon j'aurais une petite idée de ce qui te tracasse. Il faut croire que le mariage a tendance à rendre un peu bête.  
Lucas — Nathan aussi…  
Haley — (donne une tape à Lucas) Hééééé !!  
Lucas — Hales… (prend son inspiration) J'ai failli embrasser Peyton…  
Haley — ENCOOOORE ?  
Lucas - …  
Haley — Mais dans quoi tu t'embarques à nouveau ? Je croyais que c'était terminé, blonde ou brune, brune ou blonde. Là tu n'as ni brune, ni blonde. Et ça ne te satisfait toujours pas ?  
Lucas - Hééé Jane, détends-toi. Peyton m'a repoussé.  
Haley — Ooooh… Je… Tu es sûr ?  
Lucas — Oui en général quand on détourne son visage, on tourne le dos à la personne et on s'en va, ça s'appelle repousser. (pause) Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que je suis tracassé par ce rejet. Et pourtant je croyais que…  
Haley — Que tu en avais terminé avec elle ? Que c'était une amie ?  
Lucas — Et bien… oui.  
Haley — Ouvre les yeux Lucas. Il est certain que tu l'aimes un peu plus que la normale. Tu ne serais pas là à te poser la question sinon.  
Lucas — Merci Jane…  
Haley — De rien… hun ? James Bond ???? Mais... ?!?  
Lucas — Fffff… Longue histoire. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure avec le Sel…

*********************  
GYMNASE LYCEE.  
Haley et Lucas retournèrent au gymnase et allèrent se servir un verre. La fête battait toujours son plein. Le blanc Sel et le gris Poivre semblaient proches de ne faire qu'un seul Poivre&Sel. Ils en avaient même laissé leurs couvercles, tombés à terre. Barbie et Ken se déhanchaient avec Franklin sur la piste. Brooke était sur scène et règlait son micro alors qu'une petite cour d'admirateurs de la sexy-lapine s'était réunie au bas de la scène  
Brooke — Aheum… Un deux… Un deux…  
La cour d'admirateurs — TROOOOIS !  
Brooke — Oui donc je suppose que ça marche vu que les obsédés sexuels là en bas m'ont entendu…  
Tout le gymnase stoppa net et se retourna vers Brooke. Le DJ baissa alors la musique.  
Brooke — Aaah heu.. Vous m'avez entendu… Bien… Je sais que vous êtes encore tous lucides donc nous allons passer à ce que vous attendez tous, le couronnement du Roi et de la Reine de la promo. La concurrence était rude vu la sélection incroyable de pompoms que je vous avais réservée cette année. Nous avions même une intello dans le groupe.  
Brooke fit un clin d'œil à Haley qui n'avait pas l'air de prendre ça vraiment bien.  
Brooke — Alors… Je vous annonce que… le Roi et la Reine du bal sont… (décachette l'enveloppe) Ooooh ooooh… Je vois que vous avez eu du goût, pas suffisamment pour m'élire, mais pour choisir un sportif et une pompom… Le Roi et la Reine sont ........................ (roulements de tambour) ........................... NATHAN SCOTT ET PEYTON SAWYER !!!  
L'audience applaudit à tout rompre. Peyton devint blême alors que Nathan était masculinement congratulé par ses coéquipiers de l'équipe. Haley était étrangement toute fière de son mari et sautillait autour de lui. Bevin trépignait devant Peyton qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
Bevin —Vas-y Peyton !!! Montre-leur ce qu'est une vraie blonde!!!  
Nathan vint chercher Peyton, lui prit la main, et l'entraîna avec lui. La foule des étudiants se mit à crier « Ken et Barbie ! Ken et Barbie ! Ken et Barbie ! » Le couple arriva sur scène, Brooke les félicita, leur remit un petit trophée, et Peyton fut couronnée. Tout le monde cria de plus belle. Brooke tendit le micro à une Reine décontenancée, qui passa l'engin à son Roi. Lucas souriait de voir Peyton sur scène, toute gênée.  
Nathan — (à tous) Aaah… Je…. Et bien… MERCI A TOUS !!!!!  
La foule retentit une nouvelle fois et Nathan rendit le micro à Peyton.  
Brooke — (à voix basse à Peyton) Si tu pouvais relever le niveau s'il te plait. J'aimerais que cette soirée soit mémorable dans l'histoire du lycée…  
Peyton — (à Nathan) Gros lâche ! Ca ne m'étonne pas. Dès qu'on est ensemble, tu redeviens ce gros béta.  
Nathan — (à Peyton) Oooh mais tu es douée avec les mots, toi.  
Peyton — (à Nathan) Aaah plus que toi c'est certain. En même temps, tu pouvais pas faire plus court…  
Brooke — (aux deux) C'est fini la scène de ménage ? Votre public n'attend que vous…  
Peyton soupira.  
Peyton — (à tous) Hum… Ken parle peu, mais c'est car il est trop occupé à entretenir ses tablettes sous sa chemise à fleurs. Barbie vous remercie de votre fidélité à sa blondité, comme quoi la popularité reste toujours quelquechose de très superficiel. Et pourtant, il s'en est passé du temps depuis Barbie et Ken…  
Peyton envoya un regard furtif vers Lucas qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.  
Peyton — Barbie a fait l'erreur de goûter à des substances illicites, faire du mal à sa meilleur amie, rejeter les gens qu'elle aime. Et je crois que Ken peut en dire autant. Et pour ça, Barbie et Ken sont heureux d'avoir été élus Reine et Roi ce soir !! Je dédie notre couronnement au lycée, le moment ou jamais de se planter !!!  
La foule parut un peu décontenancée, mais dès que Peyton eut donné le ton final, tout le monde se remit à crier et applaudir. Lucas et Brooke regardaient Peyton en souriant.

*********************  
SUR LA PLAGE.  
Peyton — Alleeez je peux enlever cette foutue couronne ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là en plus ?  
Brooke — Sawyer, arrête de faire ta pleurnicheuse. J'ai une surprise…  
Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Marcus, Mouth et Jake étaient maintenant sur la plage. La nuit était pleine et Brooke les avait menés à un lieu précis, totalement à tâtons.  
Brooke — Ne bougez pas les enfants, j'arrive.  
Toute la petite troupe entendit Brooke s'éloigner et resta aux aguets quelques secondes.  
Brooke — Eeeeet ACTION !!  
Une douce lumière se diffusa et la musique se mit en route. Un cabanon de plage était tout décoré de guirlandes de lumières et un grand téléviseur trônait à l'entrée de la cabane. Brooke arriva avec un flambeau et mit le feu à un tas de branches et des bûches.  
Brooke — Les boissons sont à l'intérieur. Et je sais, je suis géniale.

*********************  
SUR LA PLAGE (suite.)  
Haley — Aaaaah et bien voilà donc cette fameuse soirée où tu as rencontré Taylor. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que c'était toi.  
Nathan — (confus) Hales je sais. Mais j'ai changé depuis, grâce à toi.  
Haley — Je n'apprécie pas non plus de t'avoir vu embrasser Brooke dans cette MEME soirée.  
Nathan — (encore plus confus) … Je ne savais que ce serait filmé et qu'une sadique amie aurait l'idée de recracher ça aux yeux de ma femme…  
Brooke — (s'immisce) Rooooh Haley, tu sais que je suis beaucoup trop délurée pour Nathan…  
Haley — C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Il était aussi dévergondé que toi…  
Brooke fit un clin d'œil à Nathan. Elle avait concocté une petite vidéo souvenir de leurs années lycée avec ce qu'elle avait pu glâner. Cuites mémorables, sélections des pompoms, vidéos secrètes pendant les cours, compétitions de basket, l'insertion progressive d'Haley et Lucas… Tous étaient maintenant assis autour du feu et discutaient.  
Brooke — Hiiiii si on faisait un un jeu !!  
Bevin — La dernière fois qu'on a joué, c'était au chalet de Rachel…  
Skills — Hooooooooooooooooou !! Je suis prêêêt !!  
Brooke rougit légèrement et tout le monde rigola franchement à ce souvenir.  
Brooke — Mine de rien, dois-je vous rappeler que Peyton Sawyer part dans deux jours… Que d'autres seront bientôt célèbres. Et que certains ont déjà des enfants bientôt en âge d'entrer en maternelle. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir fait quoi Sawyer ?  
Peyton jeta un coup d'œil vers Lucas qui lui renvoya un sourire.  
Peyton — (gênée) Heu… Dur à dire… Avoir laissé filer Nathan ?  
Nathan — Oooooh oui Barbie, Ken te regrette aussi.  
Haley — Mooooi je sais ce que JE regrette !  
Brooke — Oh on le sait tous, c'est de ne pas avoir coucher avec Lucas !!  
Haley — Brooooke ! Mais non !!! Je regrette d'avoir… abandonner le tutorat en début d'année.  
Brooke — Ué… Génial. On avance là.  
Rachel — Moi !! Je regrette… d'avoir repoussé Mouth.  
Tous — (attendris) Oooooooh…  
Rachel — Attendez… D'avoir repoussé Mouth, sachant que je n'ai pas eu Coop.  
Tous — (outrés) Oooooooooh !!!!  
Mouth — Je regrette d'avoir détruit toutes les affiches de Rachel adolescente.  
Tous - (amusés) Hoooooooooooooooou !!!  
Bevin — Que vous êtes méchants ! Moi je ne regrette rien ! Tout a été PAR-FAIT ! Surtout Skills.  
Skills — Bébé… J'ai un regret… Je regrette que tu sois parfois trop blonde !  
Bevin — Maaaais c'est pas ça le jeu. Tu dois dire quelquechose que tu…  
Skills — Ssssh Bébé, je sais, je sais…  
Brooke — Jake ?  
Jake — Vous savez tous ce que je regrette…  
Marcus — La même 'chose' que moi…  
Rachel — La même chose que Lu… Aïe! Mouth, je ne fais que dire la vérité…  
Brooke — Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs, je suis encore là !  
Tout le monde rigola. Ils continuèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit…

*********************  
SUR LA PLAGE. AU PETIT MATIN.  
« Peyton ! Peyton ! Barbie ! Réveille-toi ! »  
Peyton était dans le brouillard. Elle s'était assoupie devant le feu et n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. La lumière du jour semblait poindre cependant.  
Peyton — Hoooou ! On s'est tous endormis ?  
Lucas — Non non. Certaines. (sourit) Apparemment, je suis en charge de te reconduire. Mouth a escorté Rachel et Brooke. Nathan vient d'emporter Haley sur son dos.  
Lucas tendit sa main à Peyton et l'aida à se lever. Peyton, à peine réveillée, perdit un peu l'équilibre et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Lucas. Elle se souvint alors qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser la veille au bal. Elle se recula un peu.  
Lucas — Je ne vais rien retenter, tu sais. Vu comment tu m'as envoyé bouler, ne te fais pas de souci.  
Peyton sourit. Ils avaient cette capacité d'annuler les moments de gêne entre eux.  
Peyton — Je mettrai ça sur le compte de la beauté de l'instant, hein…  
Lucas — Peyton…  
Peyton — Hum ?  
Lucas — Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu m'en voudras ?  
Peyton tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle crut qu'il se moquait encore d'elle mais il semblait plus que sérieux.  
Lucas — Je… J'ai été troublé souvent ces derniers temps. Avec toi, je veux dire… Nous sommes plus proches que jamais et tu m'as aidé pour… pour tout… Je me suis caché ces pincements au cœur quand je te serrai dans mes bras. Mais je… je crois que je t'aime. Plus que la normale en tout cas… (sourit)  
Peyton — Je… heu… Lucas… Merci…  
Le cœur de Peyton était au bord du gouffre. Elle ressentit la même impression qu'hier quand il avait voulu l'embrasser, mais en mille fois plus intense. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et elle venait de lui dire merci.  
Lucas — Je n'attends rien de toi. Je veux juste que tu le saches et qu'on se quitte honnêtement. Et après Brooke, je suis bien décidé à ne plus perdre ma dignité pour une fille. Ton amitié me suffira toujours. Mais… je t'aime…  
A ce moment précis, Peyton aurait tout donné pour être une vraie Barbie, avoir un cœur de plastique et ne plus rien ressentir.


	12. Départs

SUR LA PLAGE (suite)

Peyton baissa les yeux. Elle avait le cœur qui allait sortir de sa poitrine à force de battre si fort et elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder Lucas dans les yeux.  
Lucas (inquiet) — Peyton?  
Peyton (sans réaction) - …  
Lucas — Peyton, écoute-moi! Je suis désolé de te balancer ça comme cela … Je … Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te heurter … Je pensais qu'à ce stade de notre relation, on pouvait tout se dire … Je voulais t'expliquer mon geste d'hier soir … T'expliquer que ce n'était pas un geste en l'air, irréfléchi … Je … Je suis désolé … C'est plus fort que moi … Je t'aime …  
Peyton eut l'impression qu'elle allait mourir s'il répétait encore une seule fois cette phrase qu'elle avait espéré secrètement depuis des mois. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'attendait que cela depuis tant de temps, qu'elle voulait vivre 1001 choses merveilleuses avec lui. Elle réfléchit vite à la situation. Elle venait fraîchement de retrouver l'amitié de Brooke, et elle ne connaissait pas les sentiments de celle-ci pour Lucas. Elle pensa aussi à l'amitié qui les liait tous les deux, elle et lui. Cette amitié n'était-elle pas plus importante que tout le reste? Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de risquer de la gâcher pour une histoire qui pourrait ne pas marcher? Tout cela s'enchaîna rapidement dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle finit par dire:  
Peyton — Peux-tu me ramener maintenant stp?  
Lucas eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait. Il s'était douté après qu'elle l'eut repoussé la veille qu'elle n'avait plus pour lui, qu'un sentiment d'amitié mais il était dur de le constater ainsi, après une telle déclaration.  
Lucas (triste) — Bien sûr … Viens!  
Il tenta de lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea. Il se maltraita d'idiot tout le long du chemin.

****************************  
DEVANT CHEZ PEYTON.

Il la déposa devant chez elle. Elle descendit sans une parole. Au moment où elle allait reclaper la porte, il l'appela.  
Lucas — Peyton?  
Elle se stoppa.  
Lucas — Je ne veux pas que ca se termine ainsi, toi et moi … Notre amitié est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde pour moi … Dis-moi qu'elle existe toujours … (les larmes aux yeux) … S'il te plait …  
Peyton acquiesa, incapable de dire un mot. La seule et unique chose qu'elle aurait souhaité lui dire, c'était ses sentiments, mais une force l'en empêchait. Elle tenta un vague sourire mais se rendit compte qu'elle grimaçait plus qu'autre chose.  
Lucas — Va te coucher, tu en as plus que besoin … A bientôt?  
Elle acquiesa une nouvelle fois, ferma la portière et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, lui, l'homme de sa vie. Il avait posé la tête sur le volant et pleurait.  
Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se hâta de rentrer avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était toujours là, à le regarder. Quand il releva la tête, elle était déjà rentrée.

*****************************  
CHEZ PEYTON.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, en pleurs, jurant pour elle-même.  
Peyton (furieuse) — Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde, ma fille! Une vraie trouillarde!  
Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et sursauta. Nathan était sur son lit, tranquillement installé en train de contempler son carton à dessin.  
Nathan (sans lever les yeux des dessins) — Qu'as-tu encore fait, Sawyer?  
Peyton — Nathan Scott … Que fais-tu là?  
Nathan — Ken était venu vérifier que Barbie était bien rentrée chez elle!  
Peyton (sourit) — C'est vraiment gentil, mais Barbie se débrouille parfaitement seule!  
Nathan — Je vois ça ! Elle s'insulte même toute seule ! Barbie-Peyton ou l'art de tout faire seule …  
Peyton — Nathan Scott ou l'art de la gentillesse!  
Nathan tira le dessin qu'elle avait fait d'elle et Lucas enlacés sur la plage du carton à dessin et lui montra.  
Nathan — Ken aimerait aussi savoir ce qu'il se passe avec son frère…  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Rien … Absolument rien …  
Nathan (doux) — Voyons Peyton, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir hier comme il te dévorait des yeux … Et puis … C'est lui qui m'a demandé de ré-échanger avec Marcus parce qu'il était jaloux que tu y ailles avec lui …  
Peyton (relevant la tête, surprise) — Il a fait ca?  
Nathan — Bien sûr … Et j'ai manqué de me faire trucider par Haley en acceptant … Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que vous vous retrouviez … même si ca n'a pas l'air de vraiment fonctionner …  
Peyton (embarassée) — Il a essayé de m'embrasser hier …  
Nathan (étonné) — QUOIIIIIIII?  
Peyton — Et je l'ai repoussé …  
Nathan (écarquille les yeux) — PARDOOOOOON?  
Peyton — Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait …  
Nathan — De mieux en mieux …  
Peyton — Et je lui ai dit "Merci" …  
Nathan (se met à rire) — Hahahhaaaaaaa, j'ai compris, tu me fais marcher c'est ça ?! (tourne les yeux vers Peyton et, la voyant plus sérieuse que jamais, fronce les sourcils) Tu te moques de moi, hein, Peyt?  
Peyton (croise les bras, s'assied à coté de lui) — Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux malheureusement …  
Nathan (abasourdi) — Mais … Pourquoi, Peyton?  
Peyton — Je ne sais pas, Nate, je ne sais pas … J'ai peur … Peur des sentiments que j'ai, peur de sa réaction quand il apprendra que je lui cache tout ca depuis si longtemps, peur de ce que les autres pourraient en penser, peur de gâcher notre amitié pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine … J'ai peur de tout … De moi, de lui, de Brooke … Je ne peux pas lui dire … C'est au-dessus de mes forces …  
Nathan — Alors, tu vas partir ainsi … Sans lui dire la vérité ?  
Peyton (se tourne vers lui) — Oui, c'est ce que j'ai décidé … Et je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien …  
Nathan (se lève) — Je respecte ta décision même si je trouve que c'est un beau gâchis … Je te laisse …  
Il sortit de la chambre et s'en alla. Peyton s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'elle s'était retenue au long de ses dernières heures.

***********************  
PLUS TARD. CHEZ PEYTON.

Peyton et Marcus révisaient une dernière fois les connaissances en musique du jeune homme. La jeune fille avait dormi très peu, ressassant dans son lit tous les événements de la soirée. Tout en écoutant le jeune homme réciter ce qu'il avait appris, elle pensait à Lucas. La sonnerie de son gsm la tira de sa rêverie. C'était un sms de Lucas:  
"Hey ma belle! Bien dormi? J'ai pensé à toi toute la matinée … Je sais que ce n'est pas bien … mais tu me manques atrocement … Je peux passer te voir cet aprem?"  
Peyton (attendrie) — Oooooooooooooh ! C'est trop beau, mon cœur ne le supportera plus longtemps … il va exploser!  
Marcus (dubitatif) — De quoi tu me parles là? De mes connaissances tellement améliorées?  
Peyton (se rappelant que le jeune homme était là) — Aheummmm … Non, je lisais juste un texto …  
Marcus (déçu) — Ouais … Je vois!  
Peyton se hâta de répondre un "Avec plaisir", elle attrapa ensuite la télécommande de la chaîne hifi et mit celle-ci à fond.

Oh I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want,  
But I can't hide  
I won't go,  
I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me

Elle mima le karaoké, micro à la main (sa brosse à cheveux), chantant plus fort que la musique, à genoux sur son lit. En lançant son bras en l'air, elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula bas du lit, hilare, sur le pauvre Marcus qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. C'est bien évidement ce moment que choisit Lucas pour débarquer dans la chambre de son amie.  
Lucas — Toc, Toc! (voit la scène, fronce les sourcils) Je dérange, je vois, très bien, je vous laisse en amoureux!  
Il avait déjà dévalé la moitié des escaliers quand Peyton arriva enfin à se relever, calmée comme quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une douche froide, et à courir après lui.  
Peyton — Lucas, attends voyons, ne sois pas bête!  
Il s'immobilisa sur le palier, se retourna vers Peyton, les larmes aux yeux.  
Lucas — Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je passais …  
Peyton — Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là si rapidement …  
Lucas (encore plus vexé) — Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de te voir! De toute façon, j'ai compris la leçon maintenant …  
Peyton descendit les marches qui la séparaient de son ami et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui caressa la joue.  
Peyton (tendre) — Voyons, Luke, ne sois pas bête … Il n'y a rien entre Marcus et moi … C'est juste un ami …  
Lucas (froid) — Oui, je vois, un ami … comme moi!  
Peyton (gênée) — Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose!  
Lucas — Je ne vois pas ce qui change …  
Peyton (mit ses bras autour de son cou, dépose un bisou sur sa joue) — C'est que tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul qui me connaisse aussi bien, le seul à qui j'ai permis de passer la carapace que je m'étais créée au long des toutes ces années … Lui, c'est lui … mais toi, c'est autre chose!  
Lucas (attendri) — Si tu savais comme ca me fait du bien d'entendre ca!  
Il la serra dans ses bras, posa la tête sur son épaule et sentit son odeur. Il sentit son cœur chavirer.  
Peyton (se reculant un peu) — Tu sais que tu es très bon en homme jaloux?  
Lucas — Ca, c'est parce que je tiens énormément à toi!  
Peyton (troublée) — Aheummmm … Tu venais pourquoi en fait?  
Lucas — Je venais t'enlever pour l'après-midi … (regarde sa montre) Enfin, du moins ce qu'il en reste … et je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à la remise des diplômes ensemble …  
Peyton — Euuuuuh … (chuchotant) Je ne peux pas maintenant, Luke, je dois terminer avec Marcus!  
Lucas (prend un air de chien battu) — S'il te plait, Peyton, c'est ton dernier jour ici, je voudrais que tu le passes avec moi …  
Peyton (ressent un pincement au cœur à l'idée que ce sont les dernières heures qu'elle passera avec lui) — D'accord! Je m'occupe de Marcus…  
Lucas (ravi) — Je t'attends dans la voiture! Prends ta robe pour la cérémonie et un maillot de bain!

***************************  
A LA PLAGE. UN PEU PLUS TARD.

Lucas et Peyton étaient allongés sur leurs essuies, discutant de tout et de rien. C'était une journée incroyablement belle et ils profitaient du temps ainsi que l'un de l'autre au maximum.  
Lucas — Alors, tu vas finir par m'accompagner à l'eau ou je vais devoir te jeter dedans sans sommation?  
Peyton — Elle est trop froide, Luke, je ne veux pas y aller!  
Lucas (se levant) — Bon très bien, j'ai compris.  
Il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et se hâta vers l'eau.  
Peyton (hurlant et rigolant à la fois) — Lukkkkkkke !!! Lâche-moi enfin ! Ce n'est pas drôle !!! (s'agrippant à son cou) Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! Elle est glacée!  
Lucas (riant aux éclats) — Tu n'as pas encore touché l'eau du petit orteil!  
Peyton — Je le sais, elle doit être glacée!  
Lucas — On va voir ca directement!  
Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il se plongea, avec elle dans l'eau.  
Peyton — Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!  
Lucas — Bon, tu vois, elle n'est pas si froide que ca!  
Peyton — Elle est glacée tu veux dire !!!! Sors-moi de là immédiatement !  
Lucas — Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma belle!  
Ils ressortirent de l'eau tels qu'ils y étaient entrés. Il la déposa délicatement sur son essuie. Elle grelottait.  
Peyton — Je … Glagla … Je suis gelée de ta faute, gros bêta! Brrrrr … Prends-moi dans tes bras pour me réchauffer un peu!  
Il ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il s'étendit ensuite à ses côtés et elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
Lucas — Oh là ! Tu as si froid que ça?  
Peyton — Eh bien oui, idiot! Je t'avais dit qu'elle était gelée!  
Lucas — Dernier bain à Tree Hill, tu devais en profiter!  
Peyton — Ne parle pas de ça, Luke, vivons le moment présent …  
Lucas (pour lui-même) — Comme si c'était aussi simple que ca …  
Elle s'endormit ainsi, dans ses bras. Une heure plus tard, elle émergea doucement. Elle avait la tête sur son torse, il la regardait. En voyant qu'elle se réveillait, il lui sourit.  
Lucas — Tu sais que tu es magnifique?  
Peyton (grimaçant) — Quand je dors? Je bave et …  
Lucas — Et tu parles, oui!  
Peyton tiqua. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé dans son sommeil, elle avait murmuré les mots qu'elle essayait de lui cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle resta silencieuse … Lui aussi …  
Lucas — Tu vas y arriver Peyton …  
Peyton — A quoi?  
Lucas — Tu vas réaliser tes rêves …  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Lucas — Tu as dit …  
Peyton sentit son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine, elle pria intérieurement ne pas avoir dit l'indicible.  
Lucas - … que tu pensais ne jamais accomplir tes rêves … Je sais que tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi! La tournée, l'université, tout ca, tu l'as rêvé, et ca va se réaliser … Je suis si fier de toi, si tu savais …  
Peyton (soulagée) — Merci …  
Lucas — C'est ton nouveau mot, ça?  
Elle sourit. Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion qu'il lui faisait.  
Peyton — Il est quelle heure?  
Lucas — 18 h … Il est temps qu'on aille se préparer …  
Ils se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs affaires. Pendant que Lucas laçait ses chaussures, Peyton s'avança près de l'eau et regarda l'horizon, profitant de ce dernier moment à la plage de Tree Hill. Lucas s'approcha derrière elle, la prit par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule  
Lucas (murmurant) — Ca va te manquer?  
Peyton — Quoi donc?  
Lucas — Tout ça … Tree Hill, la plage, le Karen's Café, ta chambre …  
Peyton — Pas tant que ca, étonnament!  
Lucas (déçu) — Ah bon?  
Peyton — Oui … Ca ne me manquera pas autant que tous les moments passés avec toi, comme aujourd'hui par exemple … Ca ne me manquera pas autant que toi en fait …  
Lucas (sourit) — Ouuuuf, si tu savais ce que ca me fait d'entendre ca … (redevient sérieux) Ne pars pas Peyton!  
Elle se retourna. Il la regardait sérieusement, les larmes aux yeux.  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Lucas — J'ai dit "Ne pars pas", reste ! J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles (les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues)  
Peyton (essuyant ses larmes) Shhhhhht, Luke, arrête, stp! Tu sais très bien que quoiqu'il arrive, je partirai … Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont! Tu me manqueras beaucoup, mais je t'écrirai, c'est promis!  
Lucas — Mais tu m'oubliera, là-bas, dans les paillettes et les foules en délire!  
Peyton (tendre, caresse ses cheveux) — Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, Lucas Scott? Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée…

*******************  
CHEZ PEYTON, BIEN PLUS TARD.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes s'était bien déroulée. Tout le monde avait réussi et Brooke, en bonne présidente des élèves, avait fait un discours mémorable. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait d'ailleurs adressé à Peyton quelques clins d'œil entendus pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle disait lui était destiné ("Ne laissez jamais vos amis derrière vous, ils sont la force qui vous fait avancer", "N'ayez jamais peur d'ouvrir votre cœur aux gens que vous aimez, vous recevrez mille fois en retour ce que vous aurez donné" …). Peyton était exténuée et elle devait encore préparer ses bagages. Elle s'était séparée de ses amis quelques minutes plus tôt, ne voulant pas qu'ils viennent lui dire aurevoir le lendemain. Elle détestait les longues séances de départ, les pleurs et tout ce qui allait avec. D'ailleurs, ca avait déjà été assez dur comme cela. Elles s'étaient promis, avec Brooke de se revoir durant l'été. Brooke passerait la voir sur la tournée et Peyton promit de passer la voir à NYC. Demain, elle marcherait vers son destin, seule, comme elle l'avait toujours été… Enfin, elle n'était plus vraiment seule depuis quelques temps … mais elle ne voulait pas qu'IL l'accompagne, ce serait trop dur …  
Elle finit de boucler ses bagages et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand son gsm vibra. C'était de nouveau un texto de Lucas:  
"Hey! A quelle heure est ton avion?"  
Elle lui répondit et se mit au lit. Lucas entra à ce moment dans sa chambre.  
Lucas — Hey!  
Peyton — C'est une manie chez toi, de vouloir me faire faire une crise cardiaque?  
Lucas — Je suis désolé …  
Peyton — Ce n'est pas grave … Pourquoi m'envois-tu un sms si tu es chez moi?  
Lucas — Je voulais savoir si tu dormais déjà …  
Peyton — Eh bien, tu vois … Je m'apprêtais à me coucher … Que puis-je faire pour toi?  
Lucas — Je voudrais dormir près de toi … passer les dernières heures avec toi … stp …  
Peyton (troublée) — Eh bien … Aheummmm … Bien sûr ! (elle retire la couverture, lui fait une place) Viens, je t'en prie …  
Lucas (ôtant ses chaussures) — Merci!  
Il se coucha à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.  
Peyton (déposant un baiser sur sa joue) — Bonne nuit, Luke  
Lucas (tendrement) — Bonne nuit … Je t'aime Peyton …  
Elle se serra contre lui et finit par s'endormir.

*************************  
LE LENDEMAIN. CHEZ PEYTON

Peyton se réveilla. Lucas était parti. Elle était déçue. Elle pensait qu'elle lui dirait aurevoir avant de s'en aller mais il n'était déjà plus là. Elle se prépara, prit ses bagages, s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre, la regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla. Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle prit son billet, enregistra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.  
Lucas — Hey! Peyton! Attends!  
Il courait pour la rejoindre.  
Peyton (faussement vexée) — Que fais-tu là? Ne t'avais pas dit que je détestais les longs adieux?  
Lucas — Je … Je voulais te dire aurevoir …  
Peyton (toujours le même air) — Oui … On peut dire que tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur tantot …  
Lucas — Je voulais aller te chercher quelque chose avant que tu ne partes (il lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau) Tiens, c'est pour toi!  
Peyton (ému) — Voyons, Luke, il ne fallait pas!  
Lucas — Ce n'est pas grand-chose … Mais je voudrais que tu l'acceptes…  
Peyton ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un écrin. Elle regarda Lucas d'un air courroucé. Il l'encouragea d'un regard à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur de l'écrin, il y avait un bracelet. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Lucas (ému) — Lis ce qu'il y est écrit!  
Elle obtempéra. Il y avait fait gravé trois phrases: "Lucas et Peyton. Parce que ce qu'il y a entre nous ne mourrera jamais. Je t'aime". Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya.  
Lucas (les larmes aux yeux lui aussi) — J'espère au moins que ca te fait plaisir …  
Peyton — C'est magnifique, Luke … Merci …  
Lucas (sourit) — C'est ton mot ça, hein?  
Peyton — Je voudrais tellement te dire plus, Luke, mais je ne peux pas! Tu vas énormément me manquer! Tu es réellement la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et ca va être dur de ne plus te voir, plus te parler, comme on avait tellement l'habitude de le faire …  
Lucas (pleurant lui aussi) — Peyton, écoute-moi! Sans toi, je suis perdu, mais je sais que tu dois faire cela, ce sont tes rêves, et je veux que tu les réalises! Je suis fier de toi, fier de ce que tu fais de ta vie. Tu es toi aussi la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et je serais toujours avec toi, par le cœur, par l'esprit … Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer …  
Peyton, à cette phrase, ne put plus se retenir.  
Peyton — Ecoute, Luke, je voulais te dire … quand tu m'as fait cette déclaration l'autre jour, je ne t'ai rien répondu … Je … Je ne pouvais pas … mais aujourd'hui … Je dois te dire …  
"Tududuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu: Dernier appel pour les passagers à bord du vol XYJ 856 à destination de Miami, embarquement immédiat à la porte numéro 22!"  
Peyton (pressée) — C'est le mien, il faut que j'y aille!  
Lucas — Attends, Pey, que voulais-tu me dire?  
Peyton — Je dois y aller, je suis désolée !!! Sois heureux Lucas, aie une belle vie!  
Lucas (criant pour qu'elle l'entende, elle était déjà loin) — Peyton !!! (elle se retourna) JE T'AIME, tu le sais ca?  
Peyton — Merci, Luke! (elle lui fit un clin d'œil et embarqua).  
Arrivée dans l'avion, elle s'assit à sa place et craqua enfin. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes à mesure que l'avion avançait sur la piste.  
Lucas, dans l'aéroport, était en larmes, le front appuyée contre la vitre, regardant l'avion s'en aller…


	13. The Final Countdown part one

10 JOURS PLUS TARD

Lucas / CHEZ LUCAS

Lucas était en train d'empaqueter ses affaires. Il ne faisait que ca depuis des jours. Il n'avait plus vu ses amis et rangeait tout ce qui devait être rangé avant son départ. Il s'occupait l'esprit pour ne pas avoir à penser … Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu se rendre, comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis deux ans, chez Peyton mais il savait qu'il ne la trouverait plus chez elle et il n'avait même plus le courage de passer par là. Le manque d'elle s'était fait ressentir dès les premières minutes de leur séparation à l'aéroport et plus le temps passait, plus il avait le cœur déchiré; plus rien ne serait comme avant sans elle, il le savait, c'est pourquoi il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis.

Karen pénétra dans la chambre de son fils et le vit affairé au rangement de ses affaires.  
Karen — Voyons, Lucas, tu ne pars que dans une semaine! Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi? En plus, il faut que tu vides déjà ta chambre …  
Lucas — Maman, ne recommence pas avec ca! J'ai besoin de faire ce voyage, tu m'as dit que tu comprenais …  
Karen — Bien sûr que je te comprends, ca ne veut pas dire que ca ne me fait pas de la peine!  
Lucas (sourit) — Tu sais, il faudra un jour que tu acceptes de couper le cordon ombilical!  
Karen (sourit à son tour) — Eh bien, je vois que le petit oisillon s'est découvert une âme de grand et qu'il veut renier sa pauvre mère …  
Lucas — Maman! Jamais je ne te renierais mais si je peux avancer mon départ de quelques jours, je pense que je le ferai …  
Karen — Tu ne te sens plus chez toi, à Tree Hill, sans elle, hein …  
Lucas (regard interrogateur) — De qui tu me parles là?  
Il n'avait jamais mentionné à sa mère les sentiments qu'il s'était découvert pour Peyton. Elle ne savait donc qu'une chose, c'est que Brooke et lui avaient rompu et elle demeurait persuadée, selon lui, qu'il en était encore fou amoureux.  
Karen (malicieuse) — Tu sais très bien de qui je parle … de la belle blonde qui nous a quittés il y a quelques jours.  
Lucas regardait sa mère stupéfait. Etait-il à ce point transparent? Elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert …  
Lucas (rougit) — Eh bien, je …  
Karen — Ne dis rien, je te connais … Maintenant, plutôt que de préparer tes paquets, va voir Nathan et Haley, ils s'inquiètent pour toi …

Peyton / AU BLACK HALL DE SAN FRANCISCO.

Journaliste — Vous avez quel âge mademoiselle ?  
Peyton — Heu… Et bien… 18 ans.. Ca vous pose un problème ?  
Journaliste — Mon problème c'est que vous n'étiez même pas prête d'être conçue quand The Clash a sorti London Calling. Moi j'étais au cœur de la folie londonienne et je…  
Peyton — Donc vous me dites que Joe Strummer (NDT : Le chanteur de The Clash) aurait permis en 1979 qu'un pseudo journaleux vienne bouleverser son emploi du temps alors que cela fait une semaine que je vous dis que vous aurez 30 minutes avec les Fall Out Boy APRES le concert ?  
Journaliste — (vexé) Petite…  
Peyton — (le coupe) Oui.. petite adolescente névrosée. Vous savez, je viens de la seule ville des Etats-Unis qui fait prendre à un ado 5 ans en une seule année. Jeune oui, mais pas complètement idiote… Je vous souhaite donc un bon concert et vous retrouve ici après le show. Soyez à l'heure.  
Peyton se sentait grisée. Elle avait une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas dans la vie réelle… Ce sentiment était tellement satisfaisant…  
Il restait plus d'une heure avant le début du concert. Une partie du groupe faisaient les derniers essais sons. Elle savait que Pete devait jouer à ses jeux vidéos en loge, son moment détente. Peyton avait un peu de temps à elle avant d'être sollicitée par Jay, le manager des Fall Out Boy. Elle prit la cage d'escalier et monta sur le toit du bâtiment abritant le Black Hall.  
Il devait être 8h du soir et le jour était déjà plus sombre. De son point de vue, elle apercevait les collines des quartiers résidentiels traversées par le tramway et tout au fond, le grand parc de San Francisco. San Francisco… Cette ville lui faisait penser à Lucas… Tout lui faisait penser à Lucas.  
En un instant la jeune fille se retrouva de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis, en Caroline du Nord, à Tree Hill. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce mois écoulé, c'était comme si elle y était… Elle sentait son cœur qui s'était remis à battre quand Lucas l'avait prise dans ses bras après 3 mois d'ignorance… Elle ressentait le souffle de Lucas sur son visage quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à 30 cm l'un de l'autre au Tric. Elle ressentait son cœur fondre quand elle avait dit merci au 'Je t'aime' de Lucas…  
Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis l'avion pour la Floride. Elle était partie sans se retourner. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne croyait pas Lucas. Mais elle ne croyait plus en eux. Elle ne croyait plus en elle… avec lui. Toute une partie d'elle était restée là-bas mais elle n'était pas triste et effondrée. Peyton avait toujours vécu avec l'idée qu'il était normal de vivre sans une partie de soi.

Lucas / SUR LES ROUTES DE TREE HILL

Lucas pris sa voiture avec la ferme intention de se rendre chez Haley et Nathan. Sa mère a raison, il devait aller les voir, leur donner de ses nouvelles. Il était conscient que le silence radio qu'il leur avait imposé leur pesait mais il n'avait pas envie de les voir. En fait, il n'avait envie de voir personne … Il voulait juste la voir ELLE. Mais c'était désormais impossible. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant chez elle. Rien n'avait changé extérieurement, mais il savait que tout avait changé pourtant. Il descendit de la voiture, passa à côté de celle de Peyton, l'effleura du bout des doigts, comme pour effleurer un bout de vie de Peyton elle-même et monta les marches jusqu'en dessous du porche. Il vit alors qu'il y avait une enveloppe coincée dans la poignée de la porte, exactement au même endroit où il avait laissé la sienne, le jour où il avait décidé de quitter Tree Hill. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture fine de Peyton. "Lucas" était noté sur l'enveloppe. Décidément, cette fille ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il finirait par retourner là-bas? Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lit les mots qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur

"Luke,  
Sale petit fuyard! Je pensais au moins qu'on aurait un petit aurevoir mais même pas … Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais comme il est dur de dire aurevoir à quelqu'un …  
Breeeeef, tout ca pour te dire que je veux te faire un petit cadeau avant de partir … Je suis très fière de toi sachant que tu va prendre la route pour chercher ta voie … Ce long voyage à travers les Etats-Unis, c'est ce qu'il te fallait … Et pour qu'il soit vraiment réussi, il te faut également une voiture digne de ce nom … C'est pourquoi je te lègue ma voiture pour ce voyage, j'espère que tu accepteras et que tu en prendras bien soin … Amuse-toi bien, profites et sois heureux!  
Adieu  
Ta Peyton  
P.S.: Les clefs sont dans l'enveloppe au cas où tu l'aurais pas encore remarqué, gros bêta !"

Il remarqua enfin les clefs et sourit. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Il se retourna et regarda la voiture. Il était enchanté et terrifié à la fois. Cette voiture représentait beaucoup pour elle et pour lui aussi. Il se dit que ce serait bien avec cette voiture qu'il prendrait la route dans quelques jours … il aurait ainsi un peu de Peyton avec lui sur le chemin … comme il le souhaitait!  
Machinalement, il prit son téléphone. Il regarda l'heure: 20h00, c'était encore l'après-midi à San Francisco.  
"Salut ma belle, j'ai eu ton cadeau, ca me fait très plaisir et j'accepte. Les jours sans toi sont intenables et je voudrais être à tes cotés … N'oublie pas là-bas, que je t'aime et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Ton ami. Luke"  
Il sourit, referma son téléphone et rentra chez lui, laissant la voiture de Peyton là où elle se trouvait. Il ne la prendrait que le jour de son départ pour son long voyage.

Peyton / AU BLACK HALL DE SAN FRANCISCO.

**Bip bip.. Bip bib..**  
La sonnerie de son portable fit sortir Peyton sortit de son songe éveillé. Elle sursauta et se précipita dans l'escalier à toute vitesse. Elle s'imaginait déjà Jay lui réclamant d'emmener en bord de scène 3 packs de bière et 10 bouteilles d'eau pour le début du concert.  
Peyton surgit dans la loge du groupe et stoppa net. Pete releva furtivement les yeux. Il était seul.  
Pete — Blondie ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Peyton — Tu… Le concert n'a pas commencé ?  
Pete — Naaah ! Il me reste encore 40 bonnes minutes pour écraser les Lakers ! Tu joues ?  
Peyton — Une autre fois… Je gagne tout le temps. Et Jay va encore m'accuser de te perturber…  
Pete lui sourit et se replongea dans sa partie. Peyton regarda son portable. C'était Brooke qui venait d'essayer de l'appeler. Mais elle avait aussi reçu dans l'après-midi un SMS… De Lucas…  
La jeune fille sortit dans le couloir pour être seule et lut le message. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il si… Lucas… ? Peyton s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa descendre à terre. Le répit fut court. Jay surgit à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Jay — PEYTOOOON ! Papa Jay veut que tu dises à ce foutu journaliste qu'il verra le groupe APRES le concert !!! Qu'il fiche le camp d'ici, il gêne les techniciens !  
Peyton se leva en hâte pour une troisième discussion avec l'homme en question… En chemin, elle tapa à la hâte un message de réponse à Lucas : "Lucas, ce n'est pas gentil de me déconcentrer dans mon travail. Tout se passe à merveille ici. Bon voyage à toi. Peyton."

********************************  
LUNDI

Peyton / AU FRANCISCO BAY HOTEL.  
Peyton se réveilla au Francisco Bay Hotel. C'était son 11e réveil depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tree Hill et elle avait déjà traversé les Etats-Unis. Il était tout juste 9h. Elle avait dormi à peine 6 heures.  
La soirée avait été mouvementée. Après avoir fait barrage pour la 3e fois au journaliste coriace, elle s'était retrouvée en retard pour l'entrée en scène du groupe. Elle avait du courir en réserve chercher les boissons alors que Jay la tannait par téléphone pour qu'elle rapplique afin de demander aux photographes de se faire discrets en bord de scène. Elle était arrivée en nage en portant 15 litres de boissons et avait lâché un pack de bière sur le pied d'un technicien son. Après avoir fait la police avec les photographes en furie, elle avait enfin pu profiter du concert… Un répit de courte durée. Dès la fin du concert, elle devait gérer l'accueil de quelques journalistes venus interviewer le groupe. Elle avait donc retrouvé son grand ami du début de soirée qui s'était résigné à se coucher un peu plus tard que prévu.  
Tout avait bien fini. Le journaliste maudit était ravi de son entretien et en avait chaudement remercié Peyton. Il avait même fini la soirée avec l'équipe. Petit journaliste indépendant, il avait parcouru tous les Etats-Unis et l'Europe pour suivre les groupes qu'il admirait… Peyton avait pensé à Ellie en l'écoutant parler…  
Peyton aimait ce flot ininterrompu d'événements qui lui permettait de ne pas cogiter… D'ailleurs, elle ne flemmardait plus au lit le matin. Elle se leva, commanda un café et une brioche et se jeta devant son ordinateur. Les 3 premiers mails venaient de Brooke. Elle les parcourut rapidement et lui envoya un message.  
De : Peyton.  
A : Brooke.  
Suis réveillée. Téléphone moi si tu n'es pas overbookée.  
P.

Au bout de 2 minutes, le portable de Peyton retentit. Elle se jeta sur son lit pour l'attraper et décrocha.  
Peyton — Daviiiiiis !  
Brooke — Sawyeeeeer ! Tu as VU mes mails ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler cette nuit !  
Peyton — Ahahahhaha ! Tu ne changeras jamais !  
Brooke avait croisé Orlando Bloom lors de l'inauguration d'une nouvelle marque de jeans branchés. Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes et Brooke ne parlait plus que de cela.  
Brooke — Non mais tu te rends compte ? Cela fait à peine une semaine que je suis là et je cotoie déjà le gratin.  
Et dire que tu viens à New-York dans une quinzaine !! Les rock-stars vont aussi passer à la casserole ! Vous restez combien de temps ?  
Peyton — Apriori, il y a 2 concerts et une journée off. Donc je pense 3 jours au total.  
Brooke — J'ai eu Lucas au téléphone. Apparemment il part la semaine prochaine. Il y a peut-être moyen qu'on se retrouve tous les 3 à New-York pour une journée ?  
Peyton — Je ne sais pas trop si c'est son chemin.  
Brooke - Oui mais pour voir les deux femmes de sa vie, il peut bien se forcer.  
Peyton — Ecoute Brooke, on s'est un peu quitté bizarrement avec Lucas, je préfèrerais ne pas le revoir. Du moins pas maintenant.  
Brooke — Ah oui c'est vrai que tu fuis toujours .  
Peyton — Quoooi ?!?  
Brooke — Tu as très bien compris ! Ma chérie je te laisse, j'ai à faire. A très vite et dis à Pete que je pense bien à lui.  
Brooke avait déjà raccroché. Sa nouvelle vie était aussi survoltée que celle de Peyton. Elles s'étaient mises à échanger frénétiquement des mails sur leurs nouveaux mondes et leur amitié était revenue intacte. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois elles se disputaient à cause d'un garçon… LE garçon…  
Peyton secoua la tête et fila sous la douche. Une petite balade dans San Francisco lui changerait les idées…

Lucas / CHEZ LUCAS.

Lucas se réveilla de bonne heure. Il scruta sa chambre et constata avec regret qu'il avait fini de ranger ce qu'il y avait à ranger. Il n'avait donc rien à faire aujourd'hui. Il ragea, se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il envisagea un moment d'aller aider sa mère au café, mais il savait que si il passait la journée avec elle, elle n'arrêterait pas de lui répéter combien son départ l'attristait. Il rejeta l'idée. Finalement, il se dit qu'il pourrait aller faire un tour du coté de Rivercourt, voir si Skills, Fergie et Micro n'étaient pas là pour leur partie quotidienne.

Arrivé là-bas, il trouva le terrain vide et, n'ayant pas de ballon avec lui, s'assit sur le banc et attendit.  
Nathan — Ah aaaaaaaaaah! Je savais bien qu'à force de venir tous les jours, je finirais par tomber sur toi!  
Lucas (géné) — Hey, Nate! Je voulais passer vous voir, Hales et toi, hier soir mais …  
Nathan — Mais tu n'es pas venu …  
Lucas — J'ai eu un contre-temps …  
Nathan — Ah oui? Quel contre-temps? Un rdv avec un ami? Un souper avec ta petite amie? En fin, ni l'un ni l'autre vu que tu refuses de nous voir tous …  
Lucas — Je suis désolé Nate … J'avais besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir un peu …  
Nathan — Ne me mens pas, Luke, je te connais assez pour savoir que justement, tu ne voulais pas nous voir de peur de devoir réfléchir … Tu as passé ces derniers jours à tout faire sauf réfléchir …  
Lucas — Mais …  
Nathan — Y a pas de "mais" qui tienne !!! On est en juin, mec, plus en mai … Bon d'accord, celle-là elle était facile …  
Lucas sourit. Voir son frère lui faisait finalement plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
Nathan (plus sérieux) — Alors, c'est comment?  
Lucas — De quoi?  
Nathan — La vie sans Peyton Sawyer ?  
Lucas — A toi de me le dire …  
Nathan — Affreux …  
Lucas — Sans saveur …  
Nathan — Morne …  
Lucas — Je l'aime tellement si tu savais …  
Nathan — Pardon?  
Lucas (se reprend) — Aheummm … Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …  
Nathan — Mais tu l'as dit!  
Lucas — Uééé, je l'ai dit … mais ca ne compte plus maintenant!  
Nathan — Et pourquoi donc? L'amour, ca compte toujours …  
Lucas — Oui mais l'amour à sens unique, ca ne marche pas …  
Nathan — Voyons, Luke, tout le monde sait qu'entre vous, ca a toujours été un peu plus que de l'amitié. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose de fort et ce quelque chose, c'est ce pourquoi ca compte …  
Lucas — Tu crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi?  
Nathan fut surpris par la question. Pour aider son frère, il aurait voulu tout lui dévoiler mais il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Peyton.  
Nathan — Ca, grand frère, il n'y a que toi qui peux le découvrir …

La discussion avec Nathan avait beaucoup fait réfléchir Lucas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment des sentiments de Peyton. Elle avait énormément joué sur l'ambiguité lors de leurs dernières rencontres et à part ses "Merci" dont elle avait fait un jeu, il ne savait pas vraiment si elle ressentait amour ou amitié …  
Le soir, tard, il décida de retourner devant chez elle, pour se changer un peu les idées.  
Larry — Tiens, le jardinier amateur!  
Lucas (surpris) — Ohhh, Monsieur Sawyer, bonjour! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentré!  
Larry (s'asseyant sur le seuil de la maison) — Je suis rentré trop tard malheureusement, elle s'était déjà envolée ...  
Lucas (s'asseyant à ses côtés) — Elle va beaucoup nous manquer, hein?  
Larry — Bien sûr, mais elle vit ses rêves maintenant … Que demander de mieux pour ma fille? Je lui avais dit de suivre son cœur … Elle m'a écouté finalement …  
Lucas — Comment ca?  
Larry — Quand elle est sortie avec ce rocker tatoué de partout, je n'étais pas très enchanté …  
Lucas — Je vois …  
Larry — Elle voulait aller le rejoindre et je lui ai demandé d'écouter ce que son cœur disait … Finalement, elle est allée voir Jake à Savannah …  
Lucas (déchiré) — Donc son cœur la menait à Jake …  
Larry — Eh bien non, car elle est revenue sans lui en me disant juste que c'était une histoire ancienne … Elle a suivi son cœur, mais son cœur ne la menait certainement pas à lui …  
Lucas — Mais à qui alors?  
Larry — J'aimerais le savoir …  
Lucas (le regard vers le ciel) — Moi aussi …  
Il se leva d'un bond.  
Lucas — Merci pour cette conversation, Monsieur Sawyer, il faut que j'y aille …  
Larry — Que tu ailles où?  
Lucas — Chercher la vérité (il s'éloigna)  
Larry — Lucas!  
Lucas se retourna.  
Larry - Je t'ai vu à l'aéroport… Si tu l'aimes, rends-la heureuse!  
Lucas (sourit) — Comptez sur moi!

Il se dirigea vers le Karen's Café. Sur le chemin, un flyer se colla à sa jambe. Il le prit. "Fall Out Boy en concert ce mardi 29 juin à Philadelphie"  
Il n'hésita plus une seconde sur le signe qu'il venait de recevoir. Il fila jusque chez lui, empoigna ses affaires, laissa un mot à sa mère pour lui expliquer qu'il avait décidé de partir un peu plus tôt pour son voyage mais qu'il profiterait du temps qui lui resterait pour revenir la voir avant d'intégrer l'université, se dirigea vers chez Peyton, sortit la clef de la voiture de sa poche, y pénétra et se prépara à partir. Il mit le contact et la radio s'enclencha toute seule.

"Lucas Scott, bienvenue dans la voiture qui va t'accompagner à travers ton périple …"  
C'était la voix de Peyton …  
"Etant donné vos goûts musicaux parfois un peu chelous, je me suis permise de vous faire un CD de chansons dignes de ce nom pour que votre culture musicale en ressorte grandie …"  
Il se marra. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Il enclencha la première et démarra son long voyage vers Philadelphie, dans la quête de son grand amour … A chaque chanson enregistrée, Peyton donnait son avis … Finalement, elle faisait presque ce voyage avec lui.

Peyton / AU FRANCISCO BAY HOTEL.

"Satanée ville de malheeeur !" Peyton claqua la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel en pestant pour elle-même. Il était 16 heures.  
Elle avait plusieurs heures dans San Francisco mais tout l'avait ramené là-bas. Elle était tombée dans une librairie sur un recueil de poèmes de Dylan Thomas… Un des premiers livres qu'elle avait vu Lucas lire en solitaire. Elle avait posé son regard sur une affiche du film français 'Jules et Jim', l'histoire d'un femme déchirée entre 2 'frères'. Le numéro 3 avait surgi partout autour d'elle. Et un petit garçon prénommé Lucas lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles dans le tramway…  
Elle se jeta sur son lit et regarda la plafond. On tapa alors à la porte. Peyton fut soulagée. Elle espérait que Jay aurait besoin d'elle pour aller au pressing ou passer des coups de fils à des journalistes têtus.  
Clara — Salut Peyton !  
Clara était la 'secrétaire' officielle de Pete. Mais c'était plus une gentille assistante offerte par les bons soins de la maison de disques. Elle était assez zêlée mais Peyton aimait sa présence… féminine.  
Peyton — (déçue) Aaaah. Clara…  
Clara — Bah dis donc cache ta joie !  
Peyton — Heeeu.. Non excuse-moi j'ai passé une sale journée !  
Clara — Je passe juste te dire que le bus décolle demain à 3h. On prend l'avion à 4h15. Donc je te conseille de rassembler tes affaires dès maintenant et de dormir.  
*Ding bling*  
Peyton - Aaah ! J'ai un mail je te laisse ! A plus tard… Et… merci du conseil !  
Peyton poussa la porte. Elle soupira. Clara faisait vraiment bien son travail. Peyton s'installa devant son ordinateur. C'était son père.  
De : Papa Larry.  
A : Peyton.  
Ma chérie,  
Je pense que ce coup-ci je suis tombé juste. C'est le soir sur Tree Hill mais tu dois encore profiter du soleil de l'après-midi californien. Ici, la maison est toujours bien vide sans toi.. Mais aussi tellement reposante sans ta musique montée au maximum. Lucas est venu chercher les papiers de ta voiture. La pauvre garçon n'avait pas l'air bien dans son assiette. Ou peut être que je lui fais encore peur… Je ne sais pas. Il part dans une semaine environ ; il a l'air emballé. Il m'a dit de te remercier encore pour lui avoir prêter ton précieux bolide pour son voyage. Et dire que je n'ai jamais pu y toucher !!!  
J'ai aidé Karen au Tric le weekend dernier ! Autant dire qu'elle regrette ton aide. Elle compte faire un recrutement au lycée afin de trouver une nouvelle Peyton. Je l'ai pourtant prévenu que tu étais unique.  
Tu me manques.  
Pas de drogue !!!  
Je t'embrasse, ton père.  
Peyton se cala au fond de son fauteuil. Elle eut une impression bizarre. Ainsi donc, il partait vraiment. C'était concret. Lucas quittait Tree Hill.. définitivement. Avait-elle cru qu'il l'attendrait indéfiniment ?

MARDI

Peyton / AU FRANCISCO BAY HOTEL.  
Peyton n'avait rien dormi et il était 3h du matin. Elle était donc de mauvaise humeur. La veille, elle avait passé sa journée de repos à être contrariée. Et elle en savait parfaitement la cause. Cette clairvoyance ne la rendait plus qu'aigrie.  
*BAM BAM BAM !!* "Peyton magne-toi !!! On va au bus !"  
La blondinette fut ramener à la réalité par Jay qui tambourinait à se porte. L'équipe prenait un avion dans moins de 2 heures à l'aéroport de San Francisco. Direction : Philadelphie.  
Peyton prit son sac et sortit en hâte de sa chambre.  
Jay — Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais bon sang Blondie ?  
Peyton — Je refaisais mes mèches Papa !  
Jay — (sarcastique) Muahahaha ! Je te porte ton sac !? Ca a l'air lourd pour toi ! Muarf !  
Peyton — Pffff. Moi je ne suis pas essouflée dès que je monte 10 marches…  
Jay — Oui mais tu es encore une gamine.  
Pete arriva à hauteur de Peyton. Il lui mit un bras sur l'épaule.  
Pete — Jaaaay ! Arrête donc d'embêter MA Peyton.  
Jay — Regardez moi ces gros niais. Pete, entre Blondie et ta console de jeu, je suis pas sûr qu'on sorte un nouvel album avant… 3 ans !  
Peyton — (moqueuse) Oooooh oui Pete ! Epouse-moi et achetons un pavillon en banlieue ! Je serai ta Gaby et tu seras mon Carlos !  
Jay partit dans un réel fou rire bruyant et inexpliqué. Ce qui laissa Pete et Peyton sans voix.  
Peyton — (interloquée) Pete, je crois qu'il se fout de toi.

Arrivés au bus, ils posèrent leurs sacs en soute et montérent dans le véhicule. Il faisait encore nuit noire.  
Pete s'assit à côté de Peyton. Jay était juste derrière eux mais séchait encore ses larmes de rire.  
Pete — Non mais sérieusement Blondie… Tu penses que je ne pourrai pas rendre une femme heureuse ?  
Peyton — Pete, arrête ou je vais aussi avoir un fou rire débile.  
Pete — (sérieux) Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est possible, qu'un homme puisse rendre une femme.. heureuse ? Je veux dire, vraiment, juste par le fait d'exister ?  
Peyton — (se rembrunit) Bah… heu… non ?  
Pete — (mélancolique) J'espère que je serai un jour cet homme pour quelqu'un… Pour toi ma Peyton…  
Jay — (met une tape à Pete) Arrête ton char ! On croit pas tes conneries !  
Le visage de Pete changea d'un coup et il explosa d'un bon rire gras.  
Peyton sourit furtivement et lui tapa l'épaule.  
Peyton — Crétin !  
Pete — (malicieux) Si ça te plaît de croire à ce baratin…  
Pete fit une bise sur la joue de Peyton et se leva pour enclencher un CD. Peyton reconnut les premières notes de guitare. Il s'agissait de Hurt, reprise par Johnny Cash. Une des chansons de Lucas & Peyton… Une des chansons de leur réconciliation…  
Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux en faisant mine de dormir. Et Peyton s'endormit réellement…  
Elle se réveilla alors que le bus était arrêté. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. L'engin était garé sur le Rivercourt et l'océan était à deux pas. Peyton descendit. Jay portait un maillot des Ravens et jouait à un-contre-un avec Bevin. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse. Peyton fit une moue de dégoût. Mais où était Lucas ?  
Brooke arriva en courant vers sa meilleure amie et lui sauta dans les bras. La brunette lui tendit des pompons et la tira sur la plage. Brooke exécuta une danse, s'assit sur la sable et pointa l'horizon. Peyton ne vit rien. Mais où était Lucas ?  
Les deux se retrouvèrent alors plaquées au sol. Haley et Nathan venaient de leur sauter dessus. Ils tourneboulèrent tous les quatre jusque dans l'eau. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils étaient affublés de maillots rouges. Nathan se mit à faire nager Brooke et Haley. Mais où était Lucas ?  
Peyton sortit de l'eau ; elle portait une longue robe blanche voilée. Le Rivercourt avait disparu et il n'y avait plus que de l'herbe à perte de vue. Et un arbre. Peyton s'approcha. Il serait derrière, elle en était persuadée. Il serait toujours là, derrière l'arbre. Lui souriant tel un ami. Lui souriant tel un amant. Lui souriant telle son âme sœur. Peyton accéléra le pas et se mit à courir. Mais l'arbre restait toujours à la même distance. Elle courut de plus belle mais rien n'y fit. Elle se retourna essouflée et regarda l'océan. Lucas était là, sur un voilier en plein milieu des eaux. Il fit un signe de la main à Peyton et celle-ci vit le bâteau s'éloigner vers l'horizon. Peyton commença à courir… « Peyton ? »

Lucas / PHILADELPHIE.

Il avait roulé toute la nuit, avec une Peyton qui lui faisait l'historique d'un tel groupe ou d'une telle chanson. Pendant plus de 8 heures qu'avait duré le voyage, ce CD qu'elle lui avait fait était passé en boucle. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, encore et encore. Il arrêta la voiture sur un parking et décida de continuer à pied. Il se rendit à l'aéroport, sachant que le groupe devait arriver dans la matinée par avion. Là-bas, il constata que l'avion de San Franscico avait déjà atterri une heure auparavant. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle était là, dans la même ville que lui, il allait la revoir … ENFIN.

Peyton / AEROPORT DE SAN FRANCISCO.

Pete — Hey Peyton ! Peytoooon ! Réveille-toi !  
Jay — BLONDIIIIIIIIIE !  
Peyton sursauta.  
Jay — (raille) C'est l'heure du biberon !  
Peyton ne répondit pas. Au radar, elle se leva et suivit Pete.  
Elle commença à reprendre ses esprits une fois dans l'aéroport.  
Pete — Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ?  
Peyton —Oh nooon. Pas encore.  
Pete — C'est bien d'utiliser son cerveau. Mais il faut parfois suivre son cœur.  
Peyton stoppa net. Devant, le reste de l'équipe continuait d'avancer.  
Pete — Peyton ? Youhooou ! Dis moi si je dois arrêter à jamais les paroles pseudo-philosophiques sur la vie ! C'est si choquant dans ma bouche ?  
Peyton — Je… Pete… Je ne peux pas… Je dois…  
Pete — Hein ? Tu veux… ?  
Peyton — Oui j'en suis sûre.  
Pete - (sourit) Quel baratin. Allez… file !  
Peyton lui déposa une bise sur la joue.  
Peyton — Je… Je t'appelle !  
Peyton filait déjà le nez en l'air, cherchant sa direction sur les panneaux.  
Pete — (crie) Et dis-lui qu'il a de la chance !!!  
Peyton mit quelques minutes à trouver les bons comptoirs. Elle rongea son frein en patientant derrière 2 clients et sauta sur l'hôtesse.  
Peyton — Bonjour ! Je voudrais changer mon billet San Francisco — Philadelphie.  
Hôtesse — Pour quelle destination ?  
Peyton — Tree Hill, Caroline du Nord.

Lucas / PHILADELPHIE

Il chercha dans un annuaire téléphonique le nom des hôtels les plus prestigieux de la ville afin de chercher où le groupe était descendu. Il en nota une dizaine et se mit à téléphoner.  
"Oui, bonjour, Nigel Martin, manager des Backstreet Boys à l'appareil, j'aurais aimé descendre avec le groupe dans votre hôtel mais j'ai appris que les Fall Out Boy y descendaient aussi et je ne souhaite pas que les garçons fréquentent ce genre de personne … Ah bon … Ils ne sont pas là, vous êtes sûre? … Bien … Merci" Après avoir fait plus de la moitié de sa sélection, il découvrit enfin où le groupe se trouvait et fonça droit vers la station de taxis.  
Il chercha dans un annuaire téléphonique le nom des hôtels les plus prestigieux de la ville afin de chercher où le groupe était descendu. Il en nota une dizaine et se mit à téléphoner.  
"Oui, bonjour, Nigel Martin, manager des Backstreet Boys à l'appareil, j'aurais aimé descendre avec le groupe dans votre hôtel mais j'ai appris que les Fall Out Boy y descendaient aussi et je ne souhaite pas que les garçons fréquentent ce genre de personne … Ah bon … Ils ne sont pas là, vous êtes sûre? … Bien … Merci" Après avoir fait plus de la moitié de sa sélection, il découvrit enfin où le groupe se trouvait et fonça droit vers la station de taxis.

[MIDI. RITZ-CARLTON HOTEL. PHILADELPHIE.]

Il descendit du taxi à toute allure, entra dans l'hôtel comme un dératé et remarqua la mine déconfite des gens le voyant arrivé ainsi. Il s'arrêta de courir et essaya de se donner une contenance. Un garçon à l'allure pincée était au comptoir de l'accueil.  
Norbert l'employé de l'hôtel — Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur M'sieur! Que puissssssss-je pour vous, M'sieur?  
Lucas (se donne un air hautain) — Oui … Eh biiiiiiiiiien, je suis le petit ami de Peyton Saaaaaaaaawyer, qui fait partie de la tournéeeeeeeeeeee des Fall Out Boy et j'auraiiiiiiiiis aimé la voir s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaait.  
Norbert le toisa de haut en bas avant de répondre. Il savait qu'un groupe était à l'hôtel mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de leur nom … De toute facon, ce garçon mal coiffé et mal habillé n'avait rien à faire dans son hôtel, il préféra donc lui répondre:  
Norbert — Désoléééééééééééé, M'sieur, mais aucuuuuuuuuuun groupe de ce nooooooom n'est logééééééééééé ici …  
Lucas (sourit) — Très bien!  
Il quitta le comptoir et s'assit dans un fauteuil du hall. Il nargua Norbert du regard. Il était bien décidé à attendre là et il savait que le groupe finirait bien par descendre. Norbert le fusillait du regard mais n'osait pas l'approcher de peur de provoquer un esclandre. Il finit par s'assoupir, éreinté par la nuit qu'il avait passé à conduire, et la matinée à courir.

Vers 15h, Norbert ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi affalé, vint le réveiller.  
Norbert — M'sieur! Le groupe dont vous me parliez toute à l'heure vient de quitter l'hôtel pour aller répéter. Vous pourriez peut-être les …  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lucas s'était levé d'un bond et avait déjà passé la porte d'entrée. Norbert retourna derrière son comptoir satisfait. Il y avait fort à parier que ce jeune homme allait suivre les Dum Dum Boys toute la journée. Il rit intérieurement de la sale blague qu'il lui avait faite.  
Lucas eut juste le temps de voir la limousine s'éloigner. Il héla un taxi pour les suivre mais ils finirent par les perdre. Il se dit que de toute façon, il finirait par les retrouver le soir, vu qu'il savait où ils donnaient leur concert. Il prit donc une chambre dans un petit hôtel, pour aller dormir quelques heures et se rafraîchir un peu.

[SOIR. CONCERT DE FALL OUT BOY.]

Lucas s'était pointé des heures avant le concert et était posté tout près de l'entrée des artistes. Il savait qu'une partie du groupe et du staff était déjà en train de se préparer, mais il espérait pouvoir voir Pete ou sa secrétaire, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, pour pouvoir passer.

Une limousine s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Pete en descendit, l'air pressé, suivi de sa secrétaire. Il passa à coté de Lucas sans le voir.  
Lucas — Hey Pete!  
Celui-ci se retourna, aperçut Lucas, mais la foule s'était déjà reformée autour de lui. Il fit signe à sa secrétaire de s'en occuper. La jeune fille s'approcha de Lucas et lui sourit:  
Clara — Salut Lucas! Tu va bien depuis le chalet?  
Lucas — Très bien merci …  
Clara — Que peut-on faire pour toi?  
Lucas — Ecoute, ca fait toute la journée que je courre après vous, je suis allé à l'aéroport ce matin, mais l'avion avait déjà atterri, je suis allé à votre hôtel, le Ritz-Carlton et je vous ai manqué de peu …  
Clara — Mais euuuuh, Lucas, c'est impossible! Notre avion a seulement atterri à 17h et nous logeons au Rittenhouse …  
Lucas — Norbert, sale petit …  
Clara — Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Lucas, que peut-on faire pour toi?  
Lucas — Je … Je suis venu voir Peyton … Tu peux me faire passer stp?  
Clara (surprise) — Peyton n'est pas là voyons …  
Lucas (plus surpris qu'elle encore) — Pardon?  
Clara — Non, elle ne nous a pas accompagné à Philadelphie …  
Lucas — Pourquoi?  
Clara — Je ne sais pas, Lucas, Pete ne nous a pas dit … Je suppose qu'on la retrouvera un peu plus tard …  
Lucas — Vous étiez où avant?  
Clara — A San Franscico …  
Lucas — Okay … Merci pour ton aide.  
La jeune fille s'éloigna. Lucas avança de quelques pas, s'assit sur une grosse pierre, la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Il était persuadé qu'il LA retrouverait aujourd'hui, SA Peyton, SON âme sœur, LA femme de SA vie … Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui? Il se mit à pleurer, ne sachant plus que faire …


	14. The Final Countdown part two

MERCREDI

Peyton / ????

??? — Peyton ! Hey Peyton ! Debout blondinette !  
Peyton tressota, grommela et mis sa tête sous son oreiller.  
Peyton - Grrrrrmblll. Jay lâche moi. Suis pas ta bonniche.  
??? — Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer ! J'ai dit : DEBOUT !  
Peyton sortit de sous l'oreiller.  
Peyton — Hein mais ça va pas la tête de me parler comme ça…… PAPA ?!?!!!!!!!!  
Larry — Bonjour ma chérie ! Le petit déjeuner t'attend… Debout ! Il faut qu'on parle.  
Peyton s'appuya sur les coudes. Larry fronçait les sourcils, à la fois inquiet et attendri. La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur le dos.  
Peyton — (blasée) Tree Hill, me revoici.

Lucas / Un motel à Philadelphie

Lucas s'éveilla péniblement d'une nuit sans sommeil qui n'avait jamais fini par le gagner même très tard dans la matinée. Il consulta sa montre pour la millième fois: midi moins quart. Il sortit du lit difficilement et se traîna jusqu'à l'évier, sur lequel il appuya ses deux mains pour se soutenir. Il releva la tête et se toisa dans le miroir. Il avait vraiment une sale tête. Après la désillusion que lui avait faite Clara, il avait erré dans Philadelphie sans but pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, perdu. Il ne savait pas où trouver sa Peyton, il avait perdu tout espoir de la revoir et il se sentait vide.

Peyton / Maison des Sawyer à Tree Hill

Peyton ferma la porte de chez elle. Elle n'avait rien mangé et le ventre en boule.  
Elle venait en plus de suivre un interrogatoire en règle de la part de son père. Elle avait du expliquer son retour. Après avoir planté le groupe, elle avait galéré 7 heures à l'aéroport de San Francisco pour changer son billet puis passé 9 heures de vol à côté d'une fan de Mariah Carey. Elle était arrivée à 02h00 du matin à l'aéroport de Tree Hill et avait passé 30 minutes à chercher un taxi en vain. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle avait craqué. Larry était venu la chercher et elle avait sombré de sommeil à peine le pied posé dans la voiture.  
La confession s'était terminée par un exposé de Larry Sawyer sur les vertus de la volonté dans le vie et les vices de l'impulsivité. Peyton n'avait pas évoqué Lucas. Elle avait mixé le mal du pays et la tyrannie de Jay pour expliquer son escapade à la maison.  
Peyton ne ressentait pas la fatigue, et sa peur ne dictait plus sa loi. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif : trouver Lucas et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Lucas / Un motel à Philadelphie

Lucas regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et sentit à nouveau cette douleur qu'il connaissait depuis qu'elle était partie. Ce vide, cette détresse, ce besoin d'elle. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir en lui, il ne savait pas comment vivre sans elle, il ne VOULAIT pas vivre sans elle. Il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de son reflet et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il réagisse. Elle voudrait qu'il soit fort pour deux … Mais lui manquait-il d'abord? Peut-être qu'elle se fichait d'être loin de lui. Elle vivait ses rêves et peut-être que maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être sauvée. Mais lui … il avait besoin d'elle … Il voulait qu'elle le sauve enfin … Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage tout en réfléchissant. Clara lui avait dit qu'ils étaient à San Francisco le jour d'avant. Peut-être se trouvait-elle encore là-bas? Mais pourquoi était-elle restée là? Elle avait peut-être une bonne raison… Peut-être avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle était SA Peyton, elle ne pouvait être avec aucun autre … Mais était-il son Lucas? Il était temps pour lui de le découvrir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait traversé la moitié du pays. Il se ressaisit ! Il fallait qu'il la cherche … ou qu'il tourne la page … Il s'habilla à la hâte, prit ses affaires, sortir de l'hôtel et sauta dans la voiture de Peyton. Il alluma le contact et la voix de Peyton résonna à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Il sourit. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas vivre sans elle … Il saisit son téléphone et grâce à la merveilleuse technologie actuelle, il se mit à chercher un billet d'avion pour se rendre à San Francisco. L'idée d'abandonner dans cette ville inconnue la voiture de Peyton ne l'enchantait guère mais le désir de la retrouver prenait le pas sur tout. Il reçut rapidement le résultat de sa recherche

Peyton / Rues de Tree Hill

Cela faisait maintenant 15 bonnes minutes que Peyton marchait dans Tree Hill. Au bout de la rue, elle prendrait à droite… elle apercevrait sa voiture, garée devant la maison de Karen. Elle s'arrêterait devant la porte noire et entendrait la musique de Lucas venant de l'intérieur. Il ouvrirait, les cheveux en bataille. Il la regarderait surpris avec ce petit sourire qui la faisait fondre. Elle l'enlaçerait et les 24 dernières heures s'envoleraient comme par magie.

Peyton tourna au coin. Sa voiture n'y était pas. Elle gravit les marches du perron et s'arrêta un instant. Pas un bruit. Elle soupira pour s'encourager. Elle tapa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Lucas. Pas de réponse. Elle tapa de nouveau. Toujours rien. Elle frappa fortement 5 à 6 coups. Elle crut entendre un bruit et colla son oreille contre la porte. Des pas se rapprochaient. Le cœur de Peyton s'emballa, elle recula d'un pas et écarta une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit.

Lucas / Philadelphie

Lucas (effaré) — 1000 dollars ? Non mais ca va pas ???

Il n'avait pas la moitié de cette somme et dut se résigner à la rejoindre là-bas. Il lui composa un sms sur son portable et essaya de l'envoyer. « Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut »

Lucas — M***** ! J'ai plus de crédit ! Tssss, sal*perie de WAP ! Ca m'a bouffé mon crédit de la journée !

Il balança son gsm dans la voiture et tapa sur le volant. Il se décida finalement à démarrer. Il roula jusqu'à la rivière, descendit de la voiture et s'approcha de l'eau. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'assit sur le bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau. Il s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe, repensant à ses derniers moments avec elle. Il comprit alors qu'il devait se faire une raison et qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Le destin s'acharnait sur eux deux, c'était pour une raison certainement … Ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Il était résigné. Il devait se faire à la vie sans elle. Peu à peu, il retrouva le calme intérieur et parvint enfin à s'endormir.

Peyton / Maison de Karen & Lucas à Tree Hill

Karen — (surprise) Peyton ? Mais… Lucas m'a dit que tu étais en Californie ?!  
Peyton bouillait à l'intérieur. Une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
Peyton — Oui.. Je… nous sommes revenus sur la côte est. J'en profite pour venir voir si le célibat ne pèse pas sur mon père. Est-ce que… ?  
Karen — (sourit) C'est vraiment dommage, Lucas a avancé son départ. Il est parti hier. Autant te dire que cela ne m'a certainement pas plu et….  
Karen continuait de parler alors que le sol se dérobait sous les pieds de Peyton. Il était parti. Hier.  
Peyton — (déçue) Ooooh je… c'est bien…  
Karen — Et si tu savais comme il était heureux que tu lui aies prêté ta voiture. Il était si fier de toi.  
Peyton — Aaaah… merci Karen.. Je…. A plus tard !  
Peyton fit volte-face. Elle accéléra le pas et tourna dans la première rue. Elle se mit à courir. Elle courut, courut… 5 puis 10 minutes. Quelle idiote. Avait-elle cru qu'il l'attendrait sagement, tel un bon chien. Ce n'était pas le Lucas qu'elle aimait. Idiote. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse s'échappaient de ses yeux.  
Peyton atterrit sans s'en rendre compte sur la jetée. Le soleil du matin chauffait doucement ; cela lui rappelait ses promenades estivales avec Lucas.  
Elle aperçut Bevin et Skills sortant d'un café. Elle prit la direction opposée : hors de question qu'on la voit dans cet état. Elle savait où elle voulait être à cet instant précis ; elle voulait ressentir Lucas, à défaut de le voir, l'entendre ou le toucher.

En approchant du Rivercourt, Peyton entendit un ballon rebondir. Une seule autre personne pouvait être là de bon matin.  
Nathan — Peyton ?!  
Peyton — Nathan Scott. Le prix de consolation.  
Nathan — Heeein ?  
Peyton — Non rien.. Laisse tomber. Tu vas bien ?  
Nathan — Mieux que toi vu ta tête.  
Peyton — Tu… Tu sais où est Lucas ?  
Nathan — (taquin) Aaaaaah c'est donc ça ! Et bieeen, peut être qu'il est allé retrouver notre Brookie !  
Peyton — (déçue) Oooh tu… penses…  
Nathan — Et oui, apparemment les âmes sœurs sont destinées à se retrouver…

C'était pourtant évident. Peyton se maudit. Pourquoi Lucas aurait-il avancé son départ ? Sinon pour rejoindre Brooke, qui avait quitté Tree Hill il y a une semaine.  
Peyton prit son téléphone. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Et avec 6 heures de sommeil en 48 heures, elle ne sentait plus le danger.  
Brooke — P. Sawyer !  
Peyton — Hey… Je… Brooke ! Bon écoute. Je suis à Tree Hill. Je cherche Lucas. Karen m'a dit qu'il avait avancé son départ. Il n'est plus là. Il est avec toi ? Il doit te rejoindre ?  
Brooke — (surprise) Heeein ? Je… bien sur que non Peyton ! Tu as fumé ou quoi ?  
Peyton — Mais non… Enfin… Laisse tomber. Nathan m'a dit que.. Ca paraissait pas bête comme idée.  
Brooke — Tu connais Nathan… Et au sens biblique du terme en plus. Il dit ça pour te taquiner tellement ça crève les yeux.  
Peyton — Quoi donc ?  
Brooke — Peyton… Pourquoi tu ne lui téléphones pas ?  
Peyton — Baaaah je peux pas… Je veux pas le.. déranger…  
Brooke — Pfff… Foutaises. T'es un cas désespéré Sawyer. J'y vais, Lucas m'attend. (pouffe) Ciao bella !  
Peyton ne chercha pas plus loin. De toute façon, cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir où Lucas pouvait bien être.

En arrivant chez elle, son père l'attendait dans le salon. Cela sentait la discussion père-fille à plein nez.  
Larry — Alors Peyton ?  
Peyton — Alors Larry ?  
Larry — Tu l'as trouvé ?  
Peyton — De quoi parles-tu ?  
Larry — De la raison de ton retour ici.  
Peyton — Heu… Toi ? (sourit)  
Larry — Non… Lucas Scott…  
Peyton — (regarde ses chaussures) …  
Larry — Peyton, un père normalement constitué pourrait t'envoyer en pensionnat pour un cinquième de ce que tu as fait cette nuit. Mais, au fond, tu as juste suivi mon conseil.  
Peyton — (surprise) TON conseil ?  
Larry — Tu as suivi ton cœur…  
Peyton regarda son père, les yeux embués.  
Larry — Mais la prochaine fois, utilise un peu mieux ta tête et pense à tout ça avant d'être de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis !

Peyton monta dans sa chambre et vérifia son téléphone. En un instant, elle pourrait l'entendre et savoir où il était. Elle chercha son nom dans son carnet d'adresse et posa son pouce sur la touche d'appel. Peyton hésitait : peut être voulait-il être seul ? S'il avait voulu qu'elle soit au courant de son départ, il l'aurait appelé ou lui aurait envoyé un message…  
Peyton se précipita vers son ordinateur. Rien. Des mails de Jay et de Brooke.

De : Jay F.O.B.  
A : Peyton  
Blondie.  
Je suis désolée pour la mort de ton chien mais la raison n'est pas valable pur un tel plantage. Tu vas ramener tes petites fesses très vite. Je te donne jusqu'à la date de Boston, sinon, pas la peine de nous rejoindre. Ce qui serait dommage car, malgré tes cheveux, tu fais de l'assez bon boulot.  
Daddy Jay.

Peyton souria. Quel vieux aigri ce Jay. Il avait raison en plus. Pourquoi tout larguer pour une cause perdue d'avance. Autant retourner sur la tournée, au moins là-bas elle ne pensait à Lucas que 22 heures sur 24.

De : Peyton  
A : Pete  
Hey Pete !  
C'est une catastrophe quand je me la joue Jack Bauer contre la montre. Lucas est déjà parti. J'essaie de vous rejoindre à Philadelphie demain ou à Boston. Je t'appelle.  
Peyton.  
PS : Je n'ai jamais eu de chien. C'est la plus pathétique excuse que tu pouvais inventer.

Pour le moment, elle ne voulait plus entendre personne. Peyton coupa son téléphone et le jeta sur son lit. Son père l'emmenait manger dehors. Peut être qu'elle lui téléphonerait demain. Au moins pour l'entendre.

*******************************  
JEUDI

Lucas / Philadelphie

Lucas se réveilla vers une heure du matin parce qu'il avait froid. Il se redressa, s'essuya les pieds, remit ses chaussures et se leva. Il rentra dans la voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant. Il devait débuter son voyage sur la découverte de lui-même et de ses auteurs préférés mais il ne savait par où commencer. Le sentiment de tristesse qu'il avait depuis des jours ne s'était pas estompé. Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il devrait s'habituer. Il vit alors qu'il avait reçu un message sur son gsm par terre. Son cœur battit la chamade. Un sms de Peyton ? Il sauta sur son gsm et l'ouvrit. C'était un sms de Brooke. Il était déçu. Il regarda sa montre. Son crédit du jour était disponible, il lui envoya un sms. « Brooke, j'ai débuté mon voyage, je suis à Philadelphie. Cette ville est énorme en comparaison de Tree Hill. Je te vois à NYC très vite. Bises, ton ami Lucas » Il démarra en trombe et entra à nouveau à Philadelphie. Il avait faim. Il s'approcha d'un stand de hot-dogs et en commanda un. Il paya le vendeur et s'apprêta à partir quand quelqu'un arriva derrière lui, le bousculant et faisant tomber son hot-dog.

???? — Mettez-en moi 7 svp !  
Lucas — Uèèè, c'est ca ! Mettez en lui 8 plutôt, il m'en doit un !

Le gars se tourna vers Lucas. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu mais là, le doute n'était plus possible : Pete des Fall Out Boy se trouvait devant lui, « déguisé » en Monsieur-Tout-le-Monde pour commander des hot-dogs !

Lucas (surpris) — Heeeeeeeey ! Pete ! Ne me dis pas que tous ces hot-dogs sont pour toi ?  
Pete (tout aussi surpris) — Luke ! C'est toi que j'ai aperçu hier à l'entrée du concert non ?  
Lucas — Tu m'avais pas reconnu ?  
Pete — Bahhh t'es de plus en plus blond aussi … Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit … Que fais-tu à Philadelphie ?  
Lucas — Ehhh bien, je suis venu voir Peyton …  
Pete (comprend enfin) — Haha ! Blondie hein …  
Lucas — Je l'aime Pete ... Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas accompagnés?  
Pete — Je l'aime aussi Luke … Et c'est pourquoi je vais te dire aujourd'hui que tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie … Elle a une vie à part toi maintenant … Elle a besoin d'apprendre à vivre sans toi …  
Lucas (plein d'espoir) — Parce qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi ?  
Pete — Bien sûr que non ! Tout depuis que nous avons pris la route la ramène à toi … Ce n'est pas vivable pour elle, pas vivable pour nous …  
Lucas — Je … Je …  
Pete — Mais encore ?  
Lucas — Je voudrais tellement qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime …  
Pete — Alors tu as tout gagné mon vieux … Car pour t'aimer, elle t'aime !  
Lucas — Pardon ?  
Au moment où Pete ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une meute de filles en folie se jette sur lui, l'ayant reconnu.  
Lucas — Pete ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?  
Pete (s'éloignant en courrant pour échapper à ses fans) — Elle t'aime comme une folle !  
Lucas (criant) — Ou est-elle Pete ?  
Pete — Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir ! Suis ton cœur, il te mènera sans aucun doute à elle !  
Il disparut au coin de la rue.  
Lucas s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit. C'était un autre signe du destin. Quelque fois, un signe lui disait d'abandonner, une autre fois, il lui disait de continuer à la chercher … C'était un peu pareil que leur relation finalement. Un coup oui, un coup non … Mais jamais de résultats … C'était à lui maintenant de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait …

Brooke pour Peyton / Appartement de Brooke à New-York

Brooke ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Elle regarda par sa fenêtre le soleil briller. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il était déjà loin le temps de Brooke et ses insécurités idiotes. Elle sourit de plus belle à son plafond.  
Le jeune fille se leva, mit son peignoir et enclencha la musique : Shakira lui donnait la pêche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains en sautillant.  
Tout en se brossant les dents, elle repensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Elle avait vu la plus fabuleuse paire de chaussures juste quand elle avait du envoyer un SMS à Lucas pour Pey….. LUCAS !!!!! PEYTON !!!!! LE MESSAGE !!!!!!!  
Brooke jeta sa brosse à dents à terre, sortit en trombe de la salle de bains et courut vers sa table de nuit. Mais où était ce foutu téléphone ? Elle souleva les draps, son oreiller, regarda sous le lit. Rien. Elle courut vers le bureau de son ordinateur et souleva tous ses magasines. Toujours rien.  
Elle s'arrêta et pensa tout haut.  
« Brookie, calme toi. Respire. Réfléchis. Qu'as-tu fait en rentrant de soirée hier. »  
Le brunette courut jusqu'à son entrée. Sur le sol, jeté cette nuit quand elle rentrait totalement euphorique, son sac à main. Brooke farfouilla dedans et sortit son téléphone, l'air triomphant.

Elle avait un message de Lucas. Datant de cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle s'insulta intérieurement. Brooke écouta le message de Lucas. Elle devint blême. Presque tremblante.  
Elle composa les yeux fermés le numéro de Peyton priant pour que son amie décroche rapidement.  
« Décroooche… Décroooche , décroche… » répétait-elle à haute voix.  
Mais elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.  
« Peyton. ECOUTE MOI BIEN. Lucas est à -LA-DEL-PHIE TU ENTENDS !! DEPECHE TOI ET RAMENE TA FRAISE LA BAS !! »  
Brooke raccrocha et retenta un appel. Re-répondeur.  
« Philadelphiiiiiie ! Bouge toi Sawyer !!! »  
C'est apaisée par sa mission accomplie et les cheveux en vrac que Brooke retourna à son brossage de dents, non sans fébrilité. Elle retenterait d'appeler Peyton dès qu'elle aurait pris son bain.

Lucas / Philadelphie

Lucas se leva d'un bond, sortit son gsm. Au même moment, quelque part à 8heures loin de lui, quelqu'un qui lui était très cher, l'appela. Il regarda l'écran de son portable. « Nathan » y était inscrit.  
Lucas — Nate ! Content de t'entendre !  
Nathan — Et moi donc, grand frère !  
Lucas — …  
Nathan — Alors dis-moi, le fugueur, où te trouves-tu en ce moment même ?  
Lucas — Philadelphie …  
Nathan — Oh ooooh ! Tiens, justement, j'ai entendu dire qu'hier, il y avait un super concert là-bas … Les Fall Out Boy, tu connais ?  
Lucas (ironique) — Hahaaaaaa !  
Nathan — Bahhhh je la trouvais drôle celle la pour une fois !  
Lucas — Et dis donc, Monsieur-j'écoute-de-la-musique-pourrave, comment peux-tu savoir que Fall Out Boy était en concert ici, hier soir ?  
Nathan — On me l'a dit …  
Lucas — Qui ca ? Ton p'tit doigt ?  
Nathan — Aaaaaaah non ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il me dit plus rien celui là …  
Lucas — Ta chère et tendre épouse alors qui elle, au moins, a une culture musicale certaine …  
Nathan (faussement vexé) — Non plus … Hales n'a rien à m'apprendre …  
Lucas — Nathan, tu sais, je suis vraiment enchanté de notre relation de maintenant … Et je t'adore vraiment … mais si tu continues à me traîner en longueur, je pourrais devenir acide, et je ne veux pas …  
Nathan — Rhooooo, le Lucas est mordant aujourd'hui …  
Lucas — J'ai passé une sale nuit …  
Nathan — En manque peut-être ?  
Lucas — Voyons, Nate, de nous deux, on sait très bien que c'est toi qui a touché à la drogue …  
Nathan — Quel humour caustique … J'adoooooooore ! Et puis d'abord, ce n'était qu'une fois et je n'ai plus jamais recommencé !  
Lucas — Nate, je te connais maintenant … Tu veux me dire quelque chose alors, permets-moi d'insister mais comment sais-tu qu'un groupe que tu ne connais pas se trouve à Philadelphie ?  
Nathan (mystérieux) — C'est un ange qui me l'a dit …  
Lucas (surpris) — Un ange ?  
Nathan — Ouiiii, un magnifique ange blond …  
Lucas (moqueur) — Ca, c'est moi non ?  
Nathan — J'ai dit « magnifique » …  
Lucas — Sympa …  
Nathan — Même humour caustique familial …  
Lucas — Hahaaaa ! Alors donc … un magnifique ange blond …  
Nathan — Elle m'a terriblement manqué …  
Lucas (comprend enfin) — PEYTON ?!  
Nathan — Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuch mes tympans !  
Lucas — NATE ! Peyton est à Tree Hill ???  
Nathan — Arrête de hurler, mon vieux ! Suis trop jeune pour devenir sourd maintenant …  
Lucas — Nate je ne rigole pas …  
Nathan — Ouaip, elle est là … En chair et en os … Et quelle chair …  
Lucas — Haha, très drôle ! Je suis hilare … Tu es marié mon vieux …  
Nathan (faussement vexé, profite de la situation pour se moquer) — Je le sais, ca, mon vieux … Et au passage, arrête de t'exciter ainsi, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour ton cœur …  
Lucas — Nate, sois sérieux, je t'en prie … Ma Peyton est vraiment de retour à Tree Hill ?  
Nathan (toujours moqueur) — Ta Peyton, je sais pas … De retour, je sais pas non plus … Par contre, la Peyton Sawyer que je connais est bel et bien ici … pour je ne sais pas combien de temps …  
Lucas — Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à Philadelphie, moi ?  
Nathan — C'est exactement ce que j'allais te poser comme question … Enfin, y parait que les FOB sont pas trop mauvais comme groupe !  
Lucas — Nate, je t'adore ! Tu es mon sauveur … pour une fois ! (il éclata de rire) Je te vois dans 8heures à Tree Hill …  
Il raccrocha. L'humour de son frère lui avait fait du bien, même si il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître … Et il était enchanté qu'il lui ait téléphoné pour le prévenir. Il n'y avait que Nathan qui pouvait savoir ce que Lucas faisait en ce moment. Il avait du le deviner directement après avoir appris son départ. Il y avait désormais un lien entre les deux frères qui leur permettait de comprendre l'autre sans devoir en parler avant. Un peu comme avec Peyton … Il frissonna en pensant à elle. Il courut vers la voiture, sauta dedans et démarra en trombe. Il était deux heures du matin et il avait 8heures de route à parcourir avec la douce voix de Peyton pour l'accompagner.

Brooke pour Peyton / Appartement de Brooke à New-York

Brooke sortit détendue de sa salle de bains après une heure et demie de barbottage. Rien de tel que prendre soin de soi pour se sentir mieux. Elle prit son téléphone et rappela Peyton. Elle tomba de nouveau sur son répondeur. Sans s'énerver, elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Comment être efficace ?  
Elle chercha un numéro sur son téléphone et patienta.  
Larry — Allo ?  
Brooke — Heeey Monsieur Sawyer ! Ici Brooke, votre New-Yorkaise préféré !  
Larry — Oooh Brooke…  
Brooke — Dites moi, pouvez-vous me passer Peyton, je n'arrive pas à la joindre et je ne sais pas comment m'habiller aujourd'hui, j'ai un important défilé. Je suis au bord du gouffre. En plus (…)  
Larry n'écoutait déjà plus et apporta le combiné à Peyton, qui déjeunait dans la cuisine.  
Brooke — (…) Et je sais que vous êtes un homme très compréhensif -et pas du tout sexy- et vous comprendrez donc que j'ai besoin de confier tout cela à ma meilleure amie…  
Peuton — Brooke ? Ca va bien ?  
Brooke — AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! PEYTON !!! TRAITRESSE ! Tu as coupé ton téléphone ! Règle numéro une des meilleures amies : ne jamais couper son portable.  
Peyton — Mais t'es hystérique ou quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?  
Brooke — Hum hum… Brookie a l'honneur de t'annoncer, après enquête de longue haleine, que LUCAS EST A PHILADELPHIE DEPUIS AVANT-HIER !!!  
Peyton — QUOOOOOOOI ?  
Brooke - Oui , l'homme de tes rêves court aussi après la femme de ses rêves. Il est à Philadelphie. Hop hop hop ! Bouge toi !  
Peyton — Jeee… J'y vais !! Merci Brooke. Je t'aime tu sais.  
Brooke - Vas dire ça.. à LUCAS !!!  
Brooke raccrocha, l'air hautement satisfait. Rabibocher ses amis, voilà de quoi commencer une bonne journée. Elle méritait bien cette paire de chaussures…

Lucas / Maison des Sawyer à Tree Hill

Lucas arriva à Tree Hill vers 8h30 du matin. Il avait roulé comme un dératé la nuit. Il ne pouvait plus la manquer à nouveau … il voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes … En bien ou en mal. Il se gara devant chez elle, sauta hors de la voiture et courut jusqu'à sa porte, entra comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était encore chez elle. Il grimpa les marches et entra comme un fou furieux dans sa chambre. Elle était vide. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle quand quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.  
Larry — Tiens, encore toi, le jardinier amateur ?  
Lucas — Je … courut … Peyton … voir …  
Larry — Pardon ?  
Lucas ne pouvait pas articuler mieux. Il venait d'effectuer un effort colossal pour courir ainsi, étant donné l'état de santé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lança à Larry un regard interrogateur.  
Larry — Aaaaaaaah, je vois, tu viens voir Peyton ? Elle est repartie…déjà … désolé …  
Lucas — Je … pffffff … où ?  
Larry — A l'aéroport, Lucas, elle part pour Philadelphie dans 30 min !

Peyton / Aéroport de Tree Hill au même moment

Peyton freina sèchement et se gara comme une dératée. Son père la tuerait de faire ça à sa voiture, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sortit de la voiture et courut jusque dans l'aéroport.  
Elle se précipita vers les premiers comptoirs.  
Peyton — Le prochain vol pour Philadelphie ! S'il vous plaît. Vite. Philadelphie. Le prochain vol.  
Hôtesse 1 — Heeeeu mademoiselle, ici nous louons des véhicules. Moyennant la somme de…  
Peyton était déjà repartie. Elle trouva les bons comptoirs, 2 personnes attendaient devant elle. Elle rongea son frein pendant 1 minute entière. Voyant que la file n'avançait pas, elle tapota l'épaule de la dame devant elle.  
Peyton — Heeeeu. Excusez moi. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je passe devant vous ? Mon vol est dans 40 minutes et je dois changer mon billet.  
Femme — (sourit) Bien sur mademoiselle.  
Peyton se sentit toute fière. Parfois la politesse et le mensonge avaient du bon…  
Pas chez tout le monde apparemment. L'homme qui la séparait des comptoirs se retourna avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'aborder.  
Homme — Ma petite demoiselle, je n'en ai rien à carrer que vous soyez en retard, désespérée, pressée, courbaturée, grippée. Tant que vous ne me prouverez pas que vous êtes enceinte ou handicapée, vous patienterez comme tout le monde. Ici. Derrière moi.  
Peyton réfléchit le temps de 5 secondes. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et feint de pleurer à chaudes larmes. La femme qui l'avait laissé passer réprimanda alors l'homme. Une altercation s'engagea alors qu'une place au comptoir se libérait. Peyton en profita pour prendre discrètement la place.  
Peyton — Le prochain vol pour Phildelaphie ?  
Hôtesse 2 — Aloooors. Je regarde… Houla il part dans 20 minutes. L'embarquement va se terminer porte L.  
Peyton — Merci !  
Hôtesse 1 — Mais mademoiselle…  
Peyton était déjà partie au triple galop !  
Hôtesse 2 — (crie à Peyton) … vous avez un billet ?!?  
Mais elle était déjà loin.

Lucas / Maison des Sawyer à Tree Hill

Lucas qui n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle marmonna un merci et re-dévala les escaliers, sortit à toute allure et re-sauta dans la voiture. Il mit le contact et roula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'aéroport ! Il n'était pas question qu'il la manque à nouveau !

Peyton / Aéroport de Tree Hill

Peyton s'engouffra dans la salle d'embarquement du vol. Quelques derniers passagers faisaient composter leur billet.  
Hôtesse 3 — Votre billet Mademoiselle ?  
Peyton — (prise de court) Je… Heu… J'ai déjà embarqué…  
Hôtesse 3 — Votre nom ?  
Peyton — Aaah… Davis ?  
Hôtesse 3 — Humm… Je n'ai pas de Davis… Vous êtes sûres que vous partiez pour Philadelphie ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ressortie ?  
Peyton — Bon. Non. J'ai oublié mon billet. Je DOIS embarquer sur ce vol.  
Hôtesse 3 - Mais Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes idiote ? Il FAUT un billet pour embarquer.  
Peyton envoya un regard noir à l'hôtesse. Le vol allait partir d'ici 10 minutes.

Lucas / Id.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Lucas se gara n'importe où, un policier le héla, il lui fit signe de lui mettre l'amende et entra comme un fou dans l'aéroport. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux panneaux d'affichage et cherchèrent l'avion pour Boston. Il en était au dernier appel. Il courut à nouveau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Peyton / Id.

Peyton prit son courage à deux mains. Jamais elle ne laisserait ces portes d'embarquement se mettre entre elle et Lucas. Elle prit tout son culot, snobba l'hôtesse et entra dans la passerelle menant à l'avion. Elle descendit le couloir.  
Mais la porte de l'avion était déjà fermée. L'avion allait décoller. Peyton se retourna et vit l'hôtesse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, fermer les portes d'embarquement derrière elle. Peyton se retrouvait seule sur la passerelle, totalement anéantie.

Lucas / Id.

Lucas — ATTENDEZ !!! Ne fermez pas !  
L'hôtesse n'écouta pas et ferma la porte d'embarquement sur le nez de Lucas. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux, baissa la tête, essayant de reprendre un peu de souffle. Il comprit alors que c'était sa dernière chance et qu'il venait de la manquer. Par dépit, il se colla, à nouveau, comme quelques jours auparavant, à la vitre de l'aéroport et regarda l'avion de l'amour de sa vie, l'emmener à jamais loin de lui. Le destin était parfois cruel.

Peyton / Id.

Peyton se retrouvait seule sur la passerelle, totalement anéantie. L'avion venait de décoller et avec ses espoirs de retrouver Lucas avant qu'elle n'ait plus la force d'être honnête avec lui.  
Elle se releva. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle remonta lentement la passerelle pour retourner vers la salle d'embarquement.

Lucas / Id.

Quand l'avion ne fut plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel, il se décolla enfin de la vitre et se retourna pour partir. Il se stoppa net, ouvrit grand les yeux à la vision de cette personne qui lui était si chère.

Lucas — Peyton ?

Peyton / Id.

Peyton franchit les portes d'embarquement quand elle entendit son nom. Elle se retourna.

Peyton — Lucas ?

*************************

Peyton & Lucas / Aéroport de Tree Hill

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans savoir quoi se dire, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés, gênés de la situation. Peyton se sentait toute petite devant celui qu'elle avait tant attendu et son coeur s'accéléra comme lors de sa première rencontre avec Lucas. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient passés des semaines sans se voir.  
Lucas avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Non pour avoir couru, mais de se retrouver enfin celle dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. C'était le moment, l'instant ... et il ne trouvait rien à dire.  
Peyton ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de Lucas, elle détourna ses yeux et croisa le regard insistant de deux hôtesses les fixant et murmurant, un petit sourire aux lèvres...  
Peyton - Heeeu... Lucas... Je crois qu'on a des spectateurs....  
Lucas hésita un instant, puis murmura à son tour.  
Lucas - Tu le prends cet avion ou pas? Sinon, viens, je te ramène chez toi ...  
Il lui prit la main et frissonna à son contact. Pourquoi n'osait-il pas lui dire ce qu'il était venu lui dire? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui demander ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout ca ? Il avait peur de la réponse, c'était sans doute ca ... Et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce merveilleux moment où il la retrouvait enfin ...  
Peyton serra la main de Lucas. A défaut de ces mots qui ne venaient pas, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui... Elle osa une réponse.  
Peyton - Oui... merci Lucas...  
Mais à peine ces mots prononcés, Peyton se maudit intérieurement. Elle qui avait tant de répartie face à des journalistes pointilleux, elle rabachait à Lucas ce merci depuis des semaines.

La voiture de Peyton était garée en travers, sur une voie de taxi. Une belle contravention les attendait sur le pare-brise. Lucas lâcha hâtivement la main de Peyton pour ramasser le bout de papier.  
Peyton - Alors ... Aheummm ... C'est comme ca qu'on gare ma chère voiture?  
Lucas (géné) - Ehhhh bien ... Je trouvais que j'avais fait un super créneau ...  
Peyton (sourit, se détend) - Ehhh bien, faut pas vous étonner les Scott d'avoir autant d'accident de la route avec ça ... Tu as eu ton permis dans une boite de Dash ou quoi?  
Lucas rigola franchement, ca faisait du bien de la retrouver enfin.  
Ils montèrent en voiture et Lucas enclencha le contact. Le CD de Peyton se mit automatiquement en route  
Peyton (sourit) - Tu l'écoutes parfois?  
Lucas (gêné) - Parfois oui ...  
Il se tourna vers Peyton. Elle avait baissé les yeux, l'air déçu ...  
Lucas (se reprend) - Voyons, je l'ai écouté tout le temps !! Il fallait que j'améliore ma culture musicale et tu m'y bien aidée !!! Merci ! (lui sourit) *Et ca faisait du bien d'entendre ta voix comme si tu étais près de moi* se dit-il en pensées ... *Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te le dire ca???*  
Peyton (le tirant de ses pensées) - Alors, tu as accroché avec Snow Patrol?  
Lucas (se détendant) - Tu parles, je suis fan depuis des années oui !  
Ils continuèrent à discuter de musique tout en roulant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucas finit par arriver au Rivercourt ;

Peyton & Lucas / Rivercourt

Lucas coupa le moteur. Devant eux, ce terrain de basket où tout avait commencé pour eux. Pour tous.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa. Lucas et Peyton n'osaient pas se regarder.  
Lucas — C'est vraiment dur sans toi.  
Peyton — C'est dur aussi avec toi… J'peux pas Lucas…  
Lucas - …  
Peyton — Viens…  
Peyton sortit. Lucas fit de même. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur la joue. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne.  
Peyton — Regarde-moi Lucas… Tu vois, je peux te toucher comme ça et trouver ça normal. Mais… Je ne peux pas te le dire… Je n'y arrive pas… Je me maudis depuis des semaines de t'infliger ça alors que…  
Lucas (releva les yeux) - Alors que ... ?  
Peyton - Je ... Pffff  
Lucas - Viens, on va s'asseoir.  
Il voulut s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur la table de pique-nique mais Peyton continua d'avancer. Elle s'approcha de l'eau.  
Peyton (douce) - Non ... Viens là ... J'ai envie de m'asseoir ici ...  
Elle ôta ses chaussures et glissa ses pieds dans la rivière, puis se coucha dans l'herbe exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait le soir avant.  
Il s'approcha d'elle mais ne s'assit pas. C'était l'heure pour lui d'obtenir un résultat ... positif ou négatif ... Il se décida enfin:  
Lucas - Eh bien vois-tu, Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, moi, je ne peux pas te toucher sans que mon coeur bondisse à chaque fois dans ma poitrine, sans que je devienne fébrile, sans que je frissonne de tout mon corps... Je ne peux pas m'asseoir là, à coté de toi, de peur de voir cet organe vital sortir littéralement de ma poitrine tellement tu le fais battre ... Tu me fais vivre Peyton, sans toi, je suis perdu ... J'ai essayé ces quelques jours, d'y parvenir ... Mais rien n'y fait ... Une chanson, une illustration, une petite fille blonde croisée au coin d'une rue ... Tout me ramène à toi ... toujours ... Tu es mon âme soeur, ma meilleure amie ma famille, mes joies, mes peines... mais j'ai besoin de plus ... J'ai besoin que tu me sauves cette fois, ma Pey, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ...

Peyton pleurait. Elle s'était redressée pour que Lucas, debout derrière elle, ne voit pas son visage.  
Peyton — Et si je te disais que c'est la même chose pour moi. J'ai tout fait pour te repousser. Mais tu es là avec moi, tu es là pour moi, tu es là malgré moi. Tu es là…  
Peyton se releva et se tourna vers Lucas. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et y lit toute sa détermination, son amour, sa foi en eux. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle prit sa main et la déposa sur son cœur.  
Peyton — Tu es là, Lucas. Tu l'as toujours été.  
Peyton s'approcha un peu plus de Lucas. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Lucas ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de Peyton. Elle l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
Peyton — Je t'aime.  
Lucas — Je…  
Peyton — Ssssh ne dis rien. Je t'aime Lucas.

Peyton lâcha son étreinte et enlaça ses mains dans les siennes.  
Lucas - Je t'aime Peyton ...  
Peyton (sourit) - Je le sais ca ...  
Lucas - Tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur?  
Elle se contenta de sourire  
Il sentit son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. En sentant ses lèvres si douces, il frissonna à nouveau, du frisson le plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Ils étaient enfin réunis, enfin heureux ensemble, ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même personne.

THE END


End file.
